HTS - ChanBaek
by Frozen614
Summary: ULET BENGKOANG BURUNG GAGAK DEKET DOANG JADIAN KAGAK . . Disayang-sayang doang, diofficialin mah enggak - baekhyun . Mau fokus satu aja tapi godaan nya cakep cakep hehe - chanyeol CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Kalau kata orang-orang sih gue sinting, tapi kalau kata adek gue, gue tuh mabok lem dan temen-temen gue bilang gue itu ampas. Biarin aja yang lain mau bilang apa, kalau udah cinta mah susah. Kaisar benteng takeshi aja gue lawan . lah?

Kenapa ?

Kenapa gue tetep bertahan dalam hubungan gak jelas gini ?

Karena,

Karena gue sayang banget sama chanyeol. Iya chanyeol yang itu...

Yang ganteng banget

Yang keren banget

Yang tinggi banget

kata Yang banget

Dan..

byangsadh juga: ')

Enggak ko, dia gak bangsadh. Cuma dia gak bisa kontrol hormon masa muda nya dan gak bisa nyia-nyian in wajah tampannya. Gue gak ngebelain ya! hehe

hello ini cerita pertama gue di , gue nulis ini sebelumnya di wattpad soalnya kalau di wattpad bergambar hehee.

tolong review nya ! makasih


	2. Chapter 2

**Jumat**

 **19:15**

 **LINE**

 **Pcanyol** : uhuy sayangQ..

 **Baekbaek** : Paansih kang galon?

 **Pcanyol** : kang galon mah mang epin, ini mah aku masa depanmu

 **Baekbaek** : depan mana ?

 **Pcanyol** : depan polsek, anj

 **Baekbaek** : koq kasar sih?

 **Pcanyol** : diranjang doang sayang.. ;

 **Baekbaek** : bacot ah! Ada apa nyol ?

 **Pcanyol** : beli seblak yuk! Mang cecep buka cabang baru deket mor, nanti kita nongkrongnya di mor.

 **Baekbaek** : edunnnn si aa mah! Yok jemput gercep!

 **Pcanyol** : sepatu puma di pake eyang eyang, angling darma otw sayang...

 **Baekbaek** : bang madid megang gunting, gigi hadid is waiting...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Asique jalan sama chanyeol..._


	3. Chapter 3

**JUMAT**

 **20:00**

.

.

.

Gue sama chanyeol lagi otw beli seblak nih guys. Katanya mang cecep buka cabang di deket mor, abisnya kalau beli seblak mang cecep yang deket sekolahan gak bisa makan disitu soalnya langka tukang minuman. Ketauan gue kalau makan seblak sukanya yang level sakaratul maut, sampe kadang kadang anak buahnya mang cecep make masker sama kacamata las kalau bikinin seblak buat gue haha jadinya aja gue gak bisa makan disitu, bisa mati melotot mulut mangap kaya orang kena azab haha.

Kita dah sampe nih, si chanyeol udah standarin motornya terus buka helm sambil ngaca buat ngerapihin rambutnya yang kusut.

Yallah kenapa gitu doang lu keren ya nyol? Pake susuk lapis berapa sih ? :')

.

.

" dah sampe mba "

" dah tau mas"

" yaudah turun kali"

" emoh..." jawab gue pake muka unyu

" kebiasaan deh, jangan sok imut gitu.." kata chanyeol mesem mesem liatin gue lewat kaca spion

" emang imut kan nyol?" kata gue sambil gaya gaya benerin poni

" ampas baek... hhaha "

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _monyed ya kamu maz.._

.

.

.

Gue toyor aja tuh kepalanya yang peyang, gak bisa gitu puji puji gue.

Emang dasar chanyeol caplang lalaki tertidak peka 2k17.

.

Yaudah akhirnya gue ikut turun juga, daripada gue terus duduk dimotor dah kaya anak alay. Yang beli seblak nungguinnya duduk dimotor sambil mainin hp terus ngaca benerin poni bondingan yang kaku kaya uchiha sasuke..

.

.

.

ehehe maafkeun aku sasuke-kun

.

.

.

.

Gue samperiin si cahnyeol yang lagi ngobrol sama mang cecep.  
Jangan heran, chanyeol tuh akrab banget emang sama mang cecep. Soalnya dulu tuh sebelum mang cecep jualan seblak, doi jualan bubur ayam. Dari chanyeol SD mang cecep itu langangganan nya chanyeol, tiap sore abis pulang ngaji chanyeol pasti selalu mampir di pos ronda buat makan buburnya mang cecep bareng segeng nya.

Pokonya hampir tiap hari dah dia makan buburnya mang cecep, tapi pas chanyeol udah sekolah smp lama lama mang cecep jarang mangkal lagi di pos ronda. Eh taunya doi pulang kampung, katanya istrinya lagi lahiran. Jadinya aja chanyeol ama geng nya galau, gak bisa makan bubur murah tapi banyak plus gratis sate telor .Pas balik lagi dari kampung, mang cecep udah gajualan bubur ayam lagi. Doi jualan batagor siomay katanya gak ribet jualan itu mah soalnya bisa langsung bawa dari rumah.

Tapi yang namanya udah langganan sejati mah tetep weh chanyeol dan geng nya mah setia ke mang cecep.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jualan apa aja mah tetep mang cecep andalanQ_ .. slogan chanyeol mah gitu.

.

.

.

.

"heuh yeol, ini baru buka cabang baru lagi. Baru aja 3hari. Soalnya pada req suruh jualan seblaknya deket sama tukang jualan minum. Biar bisa makan ditempat gitu"

Kayanya mang cecep lagi curhat ini mah ke chanyeol. Mereka kan udah bestfriend ever bgt coy.

Mang cecep ngeliat gue dateng langsung senyum tapi tangannya tetep konsentrasi ngaduk ngaduk bumbunya.

.

"eh neng baekhyun annisa..."

"eh iya mang cecep al habsyi"

.

Iya emang namanya mang cecep itu aslinya ceptrial al habsyi.

.

Nyohor banget kan lur! haha

.

Kalau lu kira mang cecep ini sebangsanya bang idoy atau gak si dadang, kalian salah lur.. mang cecep ini mirip banget sama artis yang namanya Indra brugman, itu si bule ganteng dari Tasik hehe

.

"siti baekhyun annisa mang.. haha" kata chanyeol nyela

"lah kan nama sitinya udah dibuang garagara sakit sakitan mulu?" kata mang cecep sambil ikut ketawa juga

"gak mempan mang, sakit mah masih tetep sampe sekarang"

"lah emang iya neng?"

.

Gue jawab sambil cemberut, " yang sakit mah si abdulrahman chanyeol prawaksa mang, sakit jiwa dia mah tuh"

.

Mang cecep sama chanyeol Cuma ketawa ketawa doang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ketawa mulu nyol, hati gue kembang kempis nih kaya bolu kukus :')_


	4. Chapter 4

**Masih JUMAT malam say  
**

 **20:20**

.

 **.**

 **.**

Kita udah duduk di mor nih, lumayan lama nungguin seblaknya soalnya antriannya panjang. Itu juga kita udah diduluin sama mang cecep katanya mah sama dulur , kalau normlanya beli seblak di mang cecep tuh pake nomer antrian. Beneran guys!

.

.

"hahhhh hahhhhh"

"kepedesan kan lo baek? Dibilangin juga apa kurang kurangin makan pedesnya!"

"enggak pedes nyol, ini mah panas doang!"

"ngeles aja lu siti, tuh mukanya pada merah gitu" chanyeol ngambil tisu yang ada dimeja terus ngelapin dahi gue yang keringetan sambil benerin pinggiran rambut gue yang lepek karena keringetan.

.

.

.

.

 _Malah makin keringetan gue egooo kalau lu giniin mah atuhh.._

.

.

.

.

"udah nyol, makan aja seblak lu nanti kalau dingin kuahnya kering" kata gue sambil ngejauhin tangan chanyeol dari rambut gue. Chanyeol Cuma ngedecak doang terus lanjutin makan lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting!**

.

.

Notif line dari hp chanyeol.

Gue liat chanyeol langsung buka hp nya terus dia kaya ngetik gitu sambil senyum tipis banget.

.

.

"ciyeee "

Chanyeol nengok terus mukanya kaya nanya "apaan?" ke gue

"ada yang ngajakin jalan kayanya besok malem" kata gue sambil nunduk niupin seblak yang panasnya ngalahin pedes.

"ada tuh si suho ngajakin mantai katanya bosen putih mau berjemur" jawab chanyeol setengah ketawa. Terus lu kira gue percaya yeol? Kagaaklah!

"suho apa sinta hayoooo?"

.

Chanyeol Cuma ketawa doang sambil garuk garuk tengkuknya antara kepedesan sama ke gep. Susah bedain coy kalau lagi makan seblak mah. Jangan lagi lagi dah introgasi orang kalau lagi makan pedes.

.

"siti kali... gue kan lagi jalan sama siti nih"

"siti saodah kali ah! Chanyeol jangan panggil gue siti mulu! Ntar kalau gue sakitan mulu gimana?"

"haha kalau sakit kan tinggal diobatin baek. Mau ke dokter apa ke mak maemunah noh"

"kalau sakit hati mah susah obatnya candra"

"siapa sih emang yang nyakitin lu? Sini ngomong sama abang, biar abang beri pelajaran orangnya"

"goblok ah! Bahasa indonesia aja lu masih kena remed caplang segala mau ngajarin orang haha"

"tuhkan kasar banget ngomongnya sama calon imam!" kata chanyeol sambil nyubitin pipi gue gemes.

"imam seluruh umat wanita lu mah!" kata gue sambil manyunin bibir gue yang kepedesan

"haha ya berdoa aja lu jadi salah satu wanita dari seluruh umat itu"

"susah nyol, kalau lawan nya semacam spesies cewean ledom mah"

"baek, gak ada yang bisa ngelawan kekuatan doa kok! Usaha terus ya!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"percuma dugong kalau gue doang yang berdoa tapi lunya gak berusaha" kata gue dalam hati._

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _Kalau bahas soal beginian mah gue lemah, lawan gue buat dapetin chanyeol mah cewe cewe ledom. Lah gue mah sukur sukur bisa hatam quran mah :') eaaaaak._


	5. Chapter 5

**JUMAT**

 **23:25**

 **.**

 **.**

Anjirlah gue gabut banget sekarang, tadi gue sama chanyeol pulang jam 10an lewat. Soalnya gue ga tahan tibatiba pengen ke toilet, mules banget gila. Kayanya mang cecep pedesnya pake aida deh atau malahan pake balsem geliga? pokoknya pewdezzzz banget, gatau kenapa juga perut gue jadi lemah biasanya gue makan seblak yang udah level sakaratul plus bon cabe level 15 perut gue gak goyang. Apa karena efek cemburu kali ya ke chanyeol ? huehe

Ahya ngomongin mantai, gue jadi kangen pantai. Kangen mantai ya bukan mantan haha sorry coy in my life mah anti kangenin mantan soalnya kenapa?

.

.

.

Mantan gue rata-rata udah pada married semua huwaaaahaha

.

.

.

Kok bisa sih? iya bisalah soalnya dulu itu gue pacarannya sama temen kakak gue. Pas zaman gue masih kelas 1-2 SMK an gue pacaran sama anak kuliahan, gak cuma lebih dewasa guys! tapi bisa bikin lo lebih kenyang hehe _ambigu amat sat..._

Iya kenyang karena dijajanin mulu, setiap ngajak jalan pasti ujung-ujungnya makan. Udah gitu pasti selalu dibungkusin makanan juga buat orang rumah katanya, padahal gue gue juga itu yang makan hahaha.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ting!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **(GROUP)**

 **KEONG RACUN'S**

 **.**

 **Manohan :** gurlsssss...

 **MKdiona :** aps ?

 **Lalisa** : ?

 **Siomay** : why ?

 **Baekbaek** : hah ?

 **Manohan** : kangen mantai taukkkkk!

 _._

 _._

 _waw Q terkedjeod... goals bangetkan kita ampe bisa kontak batin gini? hehe_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lalisa** : kangen mantan...

 **Siomay** : 2^

 **MKdiona** : cewek cewek lemah ^

 **Manohan** : edaaaaaaan uco wkwk

 **Siomay** : kasar sekalih bung Maezura Kyungsoo Diona

 **Lalisa** : retweetlah may!

 **Baekbaek** : wkwkw gas lur!

 **Mdiona** : gue cewek ya! jangan pake bung

 **Lalisa** : baru 3 bulan kan ?

 **Manohan** : apanya ego ?

 **Baekbaek** : jadi cewek lah!

 **Lalisa** : Yoi! dulu kan doi macho

 **Siomay** : garagra sering main di gym jadi dapet ilham buat jadi cewek

 **Manohan** : GOWBLOKKKKK ! wkwk

 **MKdiona** : OKE DAH GUE SAVE YA GUYS! THX

 **Baekbaek** : anjay... gue up gan!

 **Siomay** : tuhkan keluar lakinya

 **Lalisa** : bentar lagi ... tungguin

 **Manohan** : *tidak terikat dalam maslah ini

 **Siomay** : tungguin lis, bentar lagi

 **MKdion** a : Lalisa Manokwari, Somi Anggraeni. besok kalau bangku lo di kelas pada rusak. tau kan ?

 **Baekbaek :** oh lu ya yang ngerusakin ya co?

 **MKdiona** : ga

 **Manohan** : lah ?

 **MKdiona** : kris

 **Lalisa** : lah anjir ih kenawhat bawa bawa ayang bep gue?

 **Siomay** : padahal kris aja cuma bales chatnya 3 kali doang tuh

 **Baekbaek** : haha belum ada perkembangan buk?

 **Siomay** : nope miss, doi lemah

 **Manohan** : lisa goblok ah haha! semangat coy! jangan kalah sama yang dah digantung berabad-abad

 **Siomay** : SAVAGE !

 **Lalisa** : mirror bosQ !

 **Baekbaek** : bacot anjeang :)

 **MKdiona** : beri6 bego!

 **Lalisa** : silent dong goblok :)

 **Siomay** : bakar hp lo!

 **MKdiona** : bcot!

 **Manohan** : selalu saja berujung dengan percakapan yang tidak berfaedah, lelah

 **MKdiona** : emang iya pada otak seblak!

 **Baekbaek** : otak udang dong bosQ, tampol tidak yach

 **Lalisa** : jangan kasih longgar buk!

 **Siomay** : rada ambigay yak ^

 **Manohan** : ambigu dong ya^

 **Siomay** : revisi mulu ni orang kaya bu Giarti^

 **MKdiona** : ketololan yang nyata^

 **Lalisa** : kejahatan lisan yang HQQ^

 **Siomay** : penyalahgunaan media sosial^

 **Baekbaek** : gak udah udah ih ! luhan ayo kita mantai!

 **Manohan** : yuk ! suho ngajakin mantai minggu. lumayan kan sampe hari rabu libur tuh

 **Siomay** : suho gak bilang apa apa sam gue masa :')

 **MKdiona** : kewatiran yang nyata^

 **Baekbaek** : jangan mulai ya dio kuh sayang :)

 **MKdiona** : sip

 **Lalisa** : terbaek lah ! haha

 **Manohan** : halah lau sokap nya sih som? mangkanya kalau diajakin pdkt tuh nyambut! orang diajak chat sama suho lo malah bahas Dae Hwi. Kezel kan

 **Lalisa** : SAVAGE BROH!

 **Siomay** : loveyou guys :')

 **MKdiona** : suho ngajak ke pangandaran kan? lumayan jauh tuh sekitar 8jam perjalanan untung untung gak macet di nagrek

 **Baekbaek** : gak macet kayanya mah kalau gak lebaran atau tahun baru mah

 **Lalisa** : tapi lumayan gila 8jam ! tepos pantat buk!

 **Siomay** : suho kan punya jet pribadi, kenapa gak naik itu aja lebih ekonomis

 **MKdiona** : gak ada yang ekonomis bego kalau pake jet pribadi mah!

 **Siomay** : nge gas mulu ah dio mah! capek

 **MKdiona** : sip

 **Baekbaek** : Jadiin dah

 **Siomay** : jadi

 **Lalisa** : jadi

 **MKdiona** : hm

 **Lalisa** : ngezelin banget dari tadi di diemin^

 **Baekbaek** : dari tadi kalean dah war bacot ya ^

 **MKdiona** : menolak lupa

 **Manohan** : yak bungkus! see u tomorrow gurlsssssssss

 **Siomay** : lose^

 **Lalisa** : ^

 **Baekbaek** : up

 **MKdiona** : BACOT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _kalau uco dah naik. kita haruz bubar... :')_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

disini Baekhyun punya geng juga ya guys! tapi bukan member exo gs semuahhh hehe. Lalisa Manokwari itu si Lisa Blackpink, kenapa harus Lisa? gatau gue suka aja gaya sweg nya doi wkwk

Nah kalau Somi Anggraeni ini si Somi IOI , tau sendiri kan kelakuan doi ga kalah abstrak dari Lisa wkwk.

Luhan disini namanya Manohara Luhanisa , wkwk

Nah kalau Kyungsoo disini namanya Maezura Kyungsoo Diona , nama doi paling panjang tapi aneh nya gak pernah sakit sakitan hehe

Dan terakhir itu Baekhyun, dulu tuh nama Baekhyun ada Sitinya. Bener kata aa canyol namanya Siti Baekhyun Annisa. Terus kenpa nama Siti nya dibuang? bukan karena namanya old ya guys... jangan soudzon wkwk

Nama Siti nya dibuang soalnya waktu kecil si Baekhyun sakit sakitan mulu udah gitu jatoh jatoh mulu. Dari pas masih belajar duduk juga si Baekhyun mah udah jatoh jatohan mulu kalau kebanyakan bayi mah belajar duduk jatoh nya kedepan atau ga kebelakang , Baekhyun mah jatohnya kesamping mangkanya aja pipi nya dia mah tirus gargara kepapras wkwk.

Waktu itu juga pernah dia mimisan , padahal mah dia gak pernah maen masak-masakan pake tanah tau. Eh pas dibawa ke dokter ditanyain dia bilang _"abis ngupil pake pulpen barunya Kyungsoo yang atasnya bisa nyala nyala itu"_ kesel katanya si Kyungsoo pelit banget cuma mau liat pulpen nya doang juga, yaudah si Baekhyun isengin aja naas nya Baekhyun salah milih korban karena Kyungsoo sebenarnya lebih cocok jadi tersangka :') jadi aja pas si Baekhyun masukin ujung pulpennya kedalam idung sama si Kyungsoo di dorong yaudah jadi terluka deh idung nya neng Siti.. eh Baekhyun.

pokoknya pulpen yang nyala nyala itu hal sensitif bagi Baekhyun haha

Dan akhirnya mah mamahnya bilang ke papanya Baekhyun ko kenapa anaknya sial mulu, akhirnya mereka nanya ke neneknya Baekhyun kebetulan neneknya Baekhyun itu temen nongkrong nya istrinya Ustad Kemet, jadi weh dikasih wejangan suruh ganti nama aja. Awalnya nama nya tuh Siti Annisa , tapi bukannya mah waras malah tambah edunnn. Setiap hari pulang sekolah nangis mulu, kalau disuruh makan susah pengennya makan dii Mekdi atau gak di Rumah kakek (keefci) lah lama kelamaan tekor kan , kezel juga akhirnya. Yaudah mereka konsultasi lagi tuh kerumah Ustad Kemet, dan akhirnya mah jadi namanya Baekhyun Annisa tadinya malah mau ditambahin Az-zahra belakangnya tapi takut keberatan nama ntar sakit sakitan lagi wkwkw


	6. Chapter 6

**Sabtu**

 **08:00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

huwaaaa dah pagi aja, garagara semalem abis war bareng keong racun squad terus dilanjut stalk timeline nya Chanyeol gue sampe ketiduran gak solat subuh, yallah beri hamba ampunan :')

Ahya semalem pas gue stalk ig nya Chanyeol ko ada cewek yang komen nya rada beda ya? dah gitu chanyeol bales nya gue kaya hati hati banget. beda kalau lagi chat atau balesan coment sama gue, selalu barbar :')

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting!**

.

.

Nahkan ni ada notif lagi, gue cek dulu ah.

.

.

.

.

wadawww, Chanyeol post ig !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Instagram**

 **Chanyeol Prawaksa**

endrosement

.

 ** _*foto chanyeol yang paling bikin lo melted_**

.

Gimana tidur ya semalem ? mimpiin aku kan :)

.

.

Gelang ketceh by **Aksesorishitz2k17**

Rings by **Beautyrings_666**

 **#gelangkekinian #aksesorishitz2k17 #cincinkawin #ehnikahdulu #barukawin #beautyrings666 #bukanringshoror #ringsiscincin**

 **1.064 likes**

 **125 Comments**

 **Lihat komentar sebelumnya**

 **JannieWalker :** Chanyeol... gelangnya lucu banget sumpah deh!

 **KrisTopan** : Tatto boljug bos!

 **Chanyeol'sHarim** : Alhamdulillah mas aku mimpiin kamu dan keluarga kita :')

 **MaliKai** : gue mimpi basah pak!

 **DedenyaCY** : kakak ko ganteng bangetsih ? ka kenawhat coba ?

 **ImnotChili2an** : aku mimpi ditidurin kamu maz , rrr

 **SehunWil** : ditindihin setan^

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa** : Lucuan kamu tau jen, sumpah :) **JannieWalker**

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa** : sokin ke berto sob! kita bikin banyak **KrisTopan** / Siyaaaaaaaappppppp! **MaliKa** i / hahaha hamil gaib gak ? **SehunWill**

 **AnnBaek** : Mata lo ada beleknya !

.

.

.

###

 **09:30**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **.**

 **Pcanyol** : Heh burok !

 **Pcanyol** : P

 **Pcanyol** : P

 **Pcanyol** : Pig !

 **Baekbaek** : paansih beri6!

 **Pcanyol** : komen apa kamu sayangku di ig aku hm ?

 _._

 _._

 _hmmm jangan gitu dong hmmm nanti aku wet hmm_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : ya lo bacanya apaan Mansur?

 **Pcanyol** : Chanyeol ganteng , gitu gue bacanya

 **Baekbaek** : katarak level master

 **Pcanyol** : Aw anak ml bgt bahasanya

 **Baekbaek** : gue anak ld

 **Pcanyol** : HAHAHAH anjir itu mah mainan cewek ego

 **Baekbaek** : gue kan dah jadi cewek nyol :)

 **Pcanyol** : Oya Q lupa, soalnya belum pernah ngerasain sih ;

 **Baekbaek** : mau nyobain ?

 **Pcanyol** : YAIYALAH !

 **Baekbaek** : yauds ntr malem kerumah ya

 **Pcanyol** : serius nih Baek?

 **Baekbaek** : ya Canyol

 **Pcanyol** : sekarang aja ya gue otw nih gue jemput lo mumpung rumah gue sepi

 **Baekbaek** : maunya main dirumah

 **Pcanyol** : yaudah gpp gue otw ya , dirumah cuma ada mamah kan?

 **Baekbaek** : iya ada mamah tapi ada temennya juga, kenapa emang ?

 **Pcanyol** : yaudah gpp nanti dikamar kamu aja aku otw kerumah kamu sekarang ya sayang

 **Baekbaek** : beneran gpp ?

 **Pcanyol** : iya gpp, temennya mamah doang kan?

 **Baekbaek** : iya nih

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Foto gengster yakuza jepang yang badannya penuh tatto**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pcanyol** : ASTAGFIRULLOH...

 **Baekbaek** : masih mau kesini ?

 **Baekbaek** : jadi ga?

 **Baekbaek** : nanti gue bilang mamah dulu

 **Baekbaek** : Nyol ?

 _._

 _._

 _huhuhu lu telen tuh nyol ! wkwk_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pcanyol** : enggak jadi deh, perut gue mules Bek garagara seblak semalem

 **Baekbaek** : pake sambel juga enggak punya lo

 **Pcanyol** : cikur nya Baek yang bikin mules, duh

 **Baekbaek** : ga ngaruh atuh bego , alesan aja

 **Pcanyol** : hehe lagian sih lu ga kira kira . itu beneran temen temen mamah ? meni sangar kitu Baek ih atut :(

 **Baekbaek** : ya enggaklah, haha mamah mah temennya sama Bu Sohib terus sama Istrinya Pak Ustad Komar itu bareng Ibu-Ibu PKK

 **Baekbaek** : lagian siapa suruh jadi cowok kardus

 **Pcanyol** : aku mah gak kardus sayang, itu mah manusiawi

 **Baekbaek** : halah loba reason maneh mah

 **Pcanyol** : hahha gaya mulu nih si Siti segala pake inggrisan gitu

 **Baekbaek** : gakmau Siti, bodo ah marah!

 **Pcanyol** : emang Siti kan namanya ? hahah

 **Pcanyol** : hey jangan marah atuh

 **Pcanyol** : sayang aku cuma heurey, bercanda aku tuh

 **Pcanyol** : sayangku

 **Pcanyol** : Siti Bekhyun Annisa

 **Baekbaek** : TUHKAN KATA GUE JUGA JANGAN PAKE SITI

 **Pcanyol** : hahahahah iya iya maaf

 **Baekbaek** : bodoamat ah dasar lu Abdulrahman

 **Pcanyol** : tuh kamu ngatain aku gitu aku gamarah, masa kamu marah ?

 **Baekbaek** : lah emang itu mah nama lo!

 **Pcanyol** : lah emang iya ?

 **Baekbaek** : bego

 **Pcanyol** : marah mulu sih ayangku , lagi pms ya ?

 **Baekbaek** : g

 **Pcanyol** : pernah liat berita cewek keselek seblak setan gak ?

 **Baekbaek** : enggaklah, emang ada?

 **Pcanyol** : ada dong

 **Baekbaek** : siapa ?

 **Pcanyol** : LO entar gue yang anuin

 **Baekbaek** : hahaha jahat bgt lo mah ah canyolllllll jelek dasar

 **Pcanyol** : gpp jelek, asal kamu suka mah

 **Baekbaek** : fvck

 **Pcanyol** : mauuuuuuu!

 **Baekbaek** : mati aja lo sanah ah

 **Pcanyol** : jangan nanti kamu sedihhhh

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _bodo amat ah, cape hati kalau ngeladenin chanyeol mode gowblok mah_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

Haloooooo, harusnya ini ada foto nya . kalau pake foto pasti mah bikin baper :( apalagi nanti ada upload an foto si Siti pake bikini sexy wkwk eh Baekhyun lur hampura!

Guys, jangan pernah meniru adegan diatas ya! apalagi adegan si Baekhyun yang memancing-macing hormon kelelakiannya Chanyeol. Bahaya guys kalau ada setan lewat nanti akan ada kejadian dan hal hal yang tidak diinginkan. Mending kalau tanggung jawab kalau misalnya si Chanyeol kaya lelaki di lagu lelaki kardus mah kan peurihhhh wkwk

Oiya disini juga gue gak pake semua member exo nya :( gue ambil yang kira-kira menurut gue karakter masuk sama cerita iini. Maafya kalau bias kalean gak ikut casting disini hehee

Nah disini nama aslinya Chanyeol itu emang ada Abdulrahman nya, nama itu adalah nama warisan dari eyang nya dari keluarga bapaknya Chanyeol. Jadi nama panjangnya Chanyeol itu Abdulrahman Chanyeol Prawaksa. Alhamdulillah si Chanyeol kebal badanya jadinya ajapunya nama seberat itu kuat gak sakit sakitan. Tapi pas menginjak masa SMK si Chanyeol gak pake Abdulrahman lagi di depannya. Jadi di absen sekolah mah namanya Chanyeol Prawaksa doang, katanya gamau namanya dari A, kalau suruh praktek pasti kebagian maju duluan. Emang licik banget si aa mah :')

Nah disini juga ada mantan kita guys :') wkwkw ada dady Kris.

Si Kris disini namanya Kristopan Anggaraksa, namanya rada keren ya biarin ada topan nya ? wkwk doi nih blasteran coy. Nyokapnya orang Tasik bapaknya orang Bangladesh wkwk kagaaklah anjir bukan Bangladesh tapi Kanada dong, nama nya kan dah bule mukanya juga rada bule juga sih dikit.

Si Kris ini mah sebenernya ganteng cuma rada tonggos doang giginya :( tapi ini bukan bawaan lahir loh guys, si Kris ini waktu kecil pernah tinggal di Kanada mangkanya gaya hidupnya kebarat-baratan banget kaya biksu tong squad haha.

Jadi pas doi masih zaman nya SD di Kanada itu lagi trend behel gigi, jadinya aja si Kris pengen dipagerin juga giginya biar hitz padahal mah giginya dah rapih dan bagus lagi eh gaktau kenapa beberapa bulan kemudian abis pasang behel, giginya masih tetep kerasa ngilu , normalnya orang kan seminggu setelah pemasangan udah bisa makan dan gak kerasa ngilu, kalau si Kris beda. Doi ngerasin ngilu banget sampe gak bisa bangun saking lemes nya.

Akhirnya sama bokapnya dibawa balik lagi ke dokter gigi , dan ternyata behel itu narik susunan gigi doi jadinya giginya yang awalnya udah rapet makin tambahn rapet jadinya pada maju kedepan kan, offset! yak tonggos! wkwk lagiansih kaga bersyukur banget jadi orang cian :(

Nah disini juga ada Kai aka Kim Jong in

Nama asli dia beneran Malikai. bener-bener itu doang udah! ceritanya sih dulu waktu ibunya lagi hamil doi, mamahnya mimpi didatengan sama orang yang tinggi gede terus diajak ngeliat siksa akherat gitu, serem pokoknya :( jadinya aja dinamain nya Malikai . Malik yang diambil dari kata Malaikat Malik yang tugasnya jagain pintu neraka. anjaaaay islamic banget dah ! beda sama kelakuan orangnya :(

Tapi si Kai mah selalu ngeles, katanya Malik itu diambil dari nama Zayn itu Kai... padahal waktu doi lahir si Zayn Malik mah masih maen bola gebok belum juga terkenal , huft

Dan disini ada si Rich Man. Yaps! Mas Suho Kartajaya Diningrat Prambudan.

Nama doi ningrat banget ya guys? wkwk gue gak usaha jelasin yak. Pokoknya Suho mah gak ada cacatnya :( cuman aja dia mah selera humor nya rendah. Jadi aja sering dibully sama temen se geng nya wkwk

Nah yang terakhir ada Sehun!

Sehun masih saudaraan sama Kris guys, mangkanya dia masih ada turunan bule nya. Nama doi adalah Sehun William , namanya doang aja dah bikin deg degan ya? sebenernya ada rahasia nih guys, si Sehun ini sebernya saudara kembar sama stefan William, ituloh yang dulu jadi Boy. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan mereka lahir, ortu mereka cerai, bapaknya milih bawa Sehun dan hijrah ke Indonesia sedangkan mamahnya sama stefan tetep stay di Kanada. Dan akhirnya bokapnya Sehun nikah lagi sama mamahnya yang sekarang, biarin mamah tiri tapi baik nya mah luar biasa kaya ibu kandung . Gitu sih kata Sehun

.

.

.

Oiya ada yang akun Wattpad gue yah? nih lur frozencbhs

Makasih banyak loh yang dah mau review.. awofyuuuuu


	7. Chapter 7

**Sabtu**

 **13:00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Instagram**

 **AnnBaek**

Pandawa Beach

.

.

 _ ***foto Baekhyun lagi pake bikini warna biru**_

.

.

Need Vit Sea ...

 **#Throwback2k16 #pandawabeach #beach #with #bitches #kangen #pantai #banget**

 **969 Likes**  
 **500 Comments**

 **Lihat komentar sebelumnya**

 **Luhanis** : so hawt Bee

 **Oppakalean** : nosebleed T_T

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa** : hm...

 **SehunWil** : nahan^

 **MaliKai** : bahan^

 **RichSuho** : prepare Baek nanti malem kita otw

 **SomiSomi** : ikuuuuuuut!

 **RichSuho** : come on **SomiSomi**

 **MLisa** : gitu doang^

 **AnnBaek** : SIYAAAAPP ! **RichSuho** / g&ta **SehunWil MaliKai ChanyeolPrawaksa** / terbaek Lis! **MLisa**

.

###

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **2 pesan baru**

 **.**

 **13: 10**

 **Suho Kartajaya** : nanti malam kita berangkat baek, pangandaran

 **Baekbaek** : oke pak! jam berapa tapi ya?

 **Suho Kartajaya** : Jam 10 maleman lah, ngejar sunset soalnya

 **Baekbaek** : tjakep! oke pak nanti berkabar lagi ya~

 **Suho Kartajaya** : oke

 **.**

 **13:08**

 **Pcanyol** : heh lelembu

 **Baekbaek** : apaansih semut rangrang ?

 **Pcanyol** : itu foto kapan ? yang di post ig tadi

 **Baekbaek** : tahun lalu pas liburan tahun baru

 **Pcanyol** : dimana ?

 **Baekbaek** : Bali

 **Pcanyol** : sama ka Taeyeon ?

 **Baekbaek** : yoi, ko tau ?

 **Pcanyol** : soalnya lu gak mungkin berani pake bikini kalau bareng bonyok

 **Baekbaek** : hehe pinter

 **Baekbaek** : Nyol ikut Suho ?

 **Pcanyol** : pengennya sih...

 **Baekbaek** : tapi ?

 **Pcanyol** : tapi...

 **Baekbaek** : tapi karena ada gue ya? karena gue ikut ya ?

 **Pcanyol** : hahah baper amat lo

 **Baekbaek** : enggak juga sih, kirain aja kan karena ada gue ikut terus lu tadinya mau ikut tapi bawa cewean ledom lu mungkin

 **Pcanyol** : cewe dari manasih!

 **Baekbaek** : ya darimana ajalah, lo kan famous banyak ceweknya

 **Pcanyol** : enggak ada Baekhyun..

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _iya enggak ada 1 ya nyol tapi banyak :')_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : yauds

 _read_

.

.

.

hhhh... gue tuh heran deh sama canyol, dia tuh selalu aja kaya gini kalau setiap mau malam minggu, padahal kemarin-marin tuh gue biasa aja sama dia malahan kan masih sempet chattingan sampe malam pas abis pulang makan seblak itu :(

Beginilah nasib pacar gaib , padahal pacaran juga enggak hehe.

Hubungan gue sama Chanyeol itu tanpa status, kita kaya orang pacaran tapi kita tidak dalam sebuah hubungan. Bener kata Luhan udah berabad abad gue digantungin sama Chanyeol tapi tetep weh gue mah pengennya sama Chanyeol mulu :( sakit sih awalnya punya hubungan kaya gini tuh tapi seriring berjalannya waktu gue malah nikmatin hubungan yang kaya gini, entahlah pesona Chanyeol sulit ditolak hehe

Pernah sih gue kodein dia tentang kejelasan hubungan kita, tapi jawaban dia tuh selalu sama

 _"jalanin aja ya baek, kalau jodoh pasti gak kemana"_

iya emang jodoh mah gak kemana tapi kalau lo nya yang kemana mana gak akan juga jadi jodoh :(

.

 **.**

 **14:45**

 **Instagram**

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***foto Chanyeol pake topi yang di** **EXO New Set of Postcards 《Lucky One & Monster》 **_

.

.

Kalau cowok banyak ceweknya itu hal biasa, karena sifat alami lelaki adalah mendua...

 **#quotes #lelakitampan #terlalutampan #jadi #gpp #sombong #dikit**

 **2.500 Likes**  
 **456 Comments**

 **DedenyaOppa** : Aw quotes lelaki terlalu tamvan :3

 **AnnBaek** : Edaaaan pisan lur!

 **SehunWil** : setubuh jon!

 **MaliKai** : tapi sebaikbaiknya pria harus menjadi luar biasa yaitu dengan menjadi setia

 **Luhanis** : TJAKEPPPP Kaiiiiiii ! **MaliKai**

 **DoKyung** : terharu gue tem **MaliKai**

 **MLisa** : pencitraan pasti tuh **MaliKai**

 **MaliKai :** yaudah nanti cium ya? **DoKyung**

 **JannieWalker** : hmm gitu ya yeol ?

 **ImnotChilli3** : bolehlah jadi yang kedua ..

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa** : jst Quotes doang jen :) aku aslinya setia ko **JannieWalker**

.

.

.

Anjirrrlah Jannie tuh siapa sih! perasaan gue di nongol mulu di comment nya canyol, ish udah gitu yang dibales commentnya dia doang lagi kezeeeeeel...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **14:48**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : caanyoool

 **.**

 **14 : 59**

 **Pcanyol** : knp bek

 _._

 _anjirlah balesnya lama banget dah gitu cuek banget lagi, canyooool kenapasih T-T_

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : lagi ngapain ?

 **Pcanyol** : baru kelar mandi nih

 **Baekbaek** : mandi siang-siang gini ?

 **Pcanyol** : iya

 **Baekbaek** : nyol boleh minta tolong gak ?

 **Pcanyol** : apaan ?

 **Baekbaek** : nanti mau gak minta izinin ke mamah buat pergi ke pangandaran itu, takutnya kalau ngomong sendiri gak diizinin

 **Pcanyol** : yaudah kalau gak di izinin gak usah pergilah

 **Baekbaek** : tapi gue pengen ikut nyooool :(

 **Pcanyol** : jangan batu jadi orang

 **Baekbaek** : lo tuh kenapa sih yol ? gue kan minta tolong baik2. Kalau gak mau ngomong

 **Pcanyol** : tadikan gue dah ngomong

 **Baekbaek** : yaudah! tau gue. Lu emang gamau gue ikut kan?

 **Baekbaek** : biar lo bisa bawa cewean ledom nginep disana

 **Baekbaek** : yaudah!

 _._

 _read_

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeeeeol anjjjjjjjnggggggggg :'''''.

.

.

.

.

.

haiiii guysssss! oiya Guys lu pernah gaksih punya gebetan atau cowok yang kelakuannya kaya Chanyeol gitu ? yang so sweetnya dari hari senin sampe jumat malem, terus kalau libur sikapnya cuek cuek gitu? tiati ya guys, jangan-jangan tuh orang punya kelamin ganda, eh bukan. Kepribadian ganda, atau gak jangan-jangan tuh cowok yang ada di lagu nya Si Gotik lagi wkwk atau gak lagunya shandy yang " _dari 7 telah ku berikan engkau 2 hari... sabtu-minggu miliki aku" *kalau lu nyanyi berarti kita seangkatan broh wkwwk_

Lu pada tau gak kira-kira kenapa si Chanyeol berubah jadi cuek setiap sabtu mau malem minggu ? kalau lu pada tau kasih tau gue ya. Nanti gue kasih tau Baekhyun. Kasian kan doi digituin mulu sama Chanyeol. Maksudnya di cuekin mulu gitu...

Oiya disini gue masukin Taeyeon jadi kakak nya si Baekhyun ya? jangan pada baper apalagi ngata-ngatain gue shipper gaib, gue tampol ntar lu pada *ala sasa biskuat.

Gue masukin si Taeyeon disini karena gue mau bikin karakter kakaknya Baekhyun nih Cewek tomboy, bosen kan kalau misalnya kakaknya Baekhyun tuh cowok terus ntar kalau Baekhyun disakitin sama Chanyeol ntar berantem deh mereka. Coba deh lu bayangin suatu saat nanti ketika Baekhyun disakitin Chanyeol terus kakaknya tau apa yang bakal dilakuin mereka dah ? gimana coba cara berantem cowok lawan cewek tomboy? lu pada susah kan membayangkanya? gue juga sama sih wkwk kalau kata temen cowok gue, eh ralat! temen-temen cowok gue *dilarat biar kesannya nih gue jones banget :') dog emang ya jones aja gue mah pamer wkwk.

Oiya katanya mah kalau cowok berantem sama cewek mah rada kagok, sekalipun tuh cewek tomboy atau sejenis buchi-buchian juga mah gak bakal sampe berantem main tangan. apalagi mah kalau berantem sama cewek yang sejenis hyorin sistar mah mereka kagok parah, soalnya fokus kebagi-bagi. Niat mau narik rambut malah narik tali bh hehe niatnya mau ngangkat tas nya malah keangkat ujung roknya,kan seger katanya hehetai emang bocah cowok mah.

Jadi nanti kalau ada scene Taeyeon nya jangan misuh misuh ya, lu pada inget kan kata Baekhyun yang waktu itu, yang waktu si Baekhyun dan EXO nongkrong di pancong balap proyek, kan doi bilang jangan percaya sama berita-berita di media. percaya aja sama kata dia sendiri, terus si Chanyeol juga nyuruhnya begitu. ngeselin ya Chanyeol nyuruh nyuruh mulu , udah kaya calon imam hehe baper

.

.

Awofyuuuu


	8. Chapter 8

**Masih Sabtu**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gue masih ga ngerti apa yang salah sama gue, perasaan gue gak salah ngomong apa-apa deh sama Chnayeol. Emang gue salah kalau gue cemburu?

Emang !

.

.

 _'mang lau sokap Baek'?'_

.

.

Iya yah emang gue siapanya dia, pacar juga bukan. Berarti salah gue dong? Salah gue cemburu sama dia? Tapi masa salah gue sih! Wajarlah gue cemburu, gue kan...

.

.

.

.

Gue kan cewe-cewean nya hehe :'D

.

.

.

.

bodo amatlah! Lagian gak ada didalam sejarah yang namanya cewek itu salah. Hukum alam menetapkan bahwa para lalaki lah yang harus menjadi pihak yang salah. Contohnya gini ya, kalau misalnya cewek marah-marah mulu sama cowoknya tanya dong kenapa! Jangan Cuma bilang kalau cewek tuh gak jelas, pasti ada alasannya lah kecuali tuh cewek lagi kesurupan macan biskuat.

Terus emang nya salah kalau cewek minta dikabarin sama cowoknya? Enggak kan. Padahal mah apa susahnya sih ngabarin kalau misalnya dia lagi keluar sama temen-temennya gitu, atau gak kalau lagi main games. Jujur aja broh! Jangan suka bohong-bohong alesan lagi nganterin mamah belanja eh taunya ke gep lagi jalan gandengan tangan sama cewek semok titisan kim kadalsia, goblo sejak kapan maklo jadi seumuran? emangnya emak lo katarak segala digandeng-gandeng? Edaaan emang.

Sebel banget deh gue mah kalau udah ngomongin cowok kardus yang doyan ngalus, Rasa-rasanya pengen gue sleding kepalanya biar muter kaya spinner terus lemparin petasan korek dah biar rame.

.

.

.

###

.

.

Hah, mau ngapain ya gue sekarang? Hehe

Oiya gue belum ijin ke mamah, apa gue coba ijin dulu ya kalau misalnya gagal kan masih bisa nyoba lagi sampe tiga kali hehe

Yaudah deh gue turun aja kebawah, biasanya jam segini mamah lagi nonton film Robocar Poli, itu loh kartun mobil mobil polisi imut yang bisa ngomong. Fav beliau banget tuh, kalau gue mah lebih suka nonton Could Bread. Hongsi nya lucuk banget wkwk

.

.

.

.

Tuh kan bener mamah lagi duduk di sofa nonton Poli sambil nyemilin kuaci. Gue nyamperin mamah terus duduk disampingnya ikut nimbrung nyomotin kuacinya. Si mamah nengok kearah gue terus balik madep tv lagi.

"mamah, aku mau ngomong nih" kata gue nyenderin kepala gue dibahunya. Gue emang demen nyender lur hehe maklum jones eh enggak deh ada cowoannya ko si Aa Chanyeol.

"penting gak nih omongannya? Kalau gak penting mamah gak mau ngeladenin" anjayyy emak gue naha kaya gengster amat ya!

Gue mah bales ngegrutu doang, mau marah-marah pasti durhaka .

"penting banget nih mah, ini menyangkut masa depan aku kelak. Pokoknya mamah harus jawab iya aja ya! Pokoknya apapun yang aku bilang mamah jawab iya aja ya, setuju aja pokoknya. Oke" cerocos gue semangat 45

Simamah nengok kearah gue, terus ngegetok kepala gue pake remot yang dari tadi doi pegangin, ngilu lur "apaansih ni anak reang pisan. Sok pelan pelan ngomong nya, da kamu mah bukan Nicki Minaj yang ngomongnya kaya orang kumur-kumur" hehe aku mah bukan Nicki Minaj mah, aku mah Awkarmun yang temennya nyonglex itu hehe, ewh

"si mamah, main getok aja nanti kalau aku geger otak gimana? Kalau aku lupa sama nama aku sipa, aku dimana, aku anak siapa-"

"sini ku mamah getok lagi biar inget"

"simamah mah, masa di getok lagi" kesel juga nih gue lama lama

"ya kalau disinetron kan begitu, kalau pemainnya amnesia di dorong ke trotoar ntr inget lagi" kata mamah santai

Anjayyyy ...Tetep wae lah jiwa ibu ibu mah tidak ada yang murni dari racun sinetron .

"mah, aku serius. Nanti malam aku mau pergi sama temen-temen nginep di Pangandaran" takut takut gue ngeliatin muka mamah. Bener harus waspada, takut doi reflex lagi ntar malah dilemparin toples kuaci.

"berapa hari ? temen kamu siapa ? naik apa? Nginep dimana?" tanya mamah tanpa ngeliat kearah gue.

"berangkat nanti malam, pulang paling selasa malem juga mah. Paling 3 harian, segeng aku mah sama geng nya Chanyeol sih. Soalnya kan yang punya acara si Suho, nginepnya juga divilla dia"

"gak mau berbuat yang aneh-aneh kan? Kamu gak ikut aliran sesat kan? Bukan anggota sekte aneh?" tanya mama curiga.

"ya enggaklah atuh, masa iya aku yang polos begini ikut-ikutan begituan, eling mah" kata gue kesel lagi.

"yaudah nanti Chanyeol yang minta ijin kesini ya baru mamah ijinin"

"kenapa Chanyeol? Yang lain aja mah, Suho aja ya!"gue mencoba melakukan negosiasi

"mamah maunya Chanyeol, kan katanya pergi sama Chanyeol." Kata mamah keukeuh.

"iya tapi Chanyeol nya gabisa jemput, sibuk dia prepare perlengkapan buat disana" kata gue memelas

"kan yang punya acara Suho kenapa Chanyeol yang prepare? "

"yallah mamah, hhh" gue pasang muka emesh banget sambil nahan gregetan.

"mau pergi apa enggak?" pada akhirnya anak mah emang selalu harus ngalah. "yaudah mah, nanti Chanyeol kesini". Si mamah akhirnya ngangguk puas. Sumringah banget mukanya. Padahalkan Chanyeol calon gue kenapa mamah yang seneng banget, mesti waspada nih.

.

.

.

.

 **LINE**

 **17:00**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek :** Chanyeol

 _._

 _Apa Chanyeol masih marah ya?_

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : Chan

 **Baekbaek** : Chan tadi gue udah ijin sama mamah, tapi mamah bilang suruh lo yang minta ijin langsung. Kalau lu gak mau juga gpp, maaf ya ngerepotin mulu

.

Gue banting hpnya ke kasur, kesel sebel mau nangis. Kenapa nasip inces gini banget sih. Si Chanyeol kalau marah kan lama banget. Waktu itu aja di sogok pake starbak dulu baru maafan, cape lur punya cowoan yang doyan ngambek mah ngebatin incess.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting !**

.

.

Setelah denger ada bunyi dari hp gue langsung grecep bangun dan nyari hp yang tadi gue lempar sembarangan ke kasur.

Nah dapet, gue buka ternyata ada line.

Semoga Canyul dah yang nge line

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **17:15**

 **.**

 **Lalisa** : bor ikut kan nanti malem ?

 _._

 _Yaelah ku kira aa taunya Chili2an Thaliand huhu_

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : bingung bor, emak gue maunya Chanyeol yang minta ijin...

 **Lalisa** : lah ko ke Canyul segala ? kan emak lo bukan maknya Canyul

 **Baekbaek** : au tuh ngeselin emang baginda ratu. Pokoknya kalau bukan Canyol yang minta ijin gak boleh pergi, gimana dong ?

 **Lalisa** : yauada bilanglah ke Canyul.

 **Baebaek** : udah

 **Baekbaek** : tapi malah dia jadi marah

 **Baekbaek** : Auah gue pusyaaang

 **Lalisa** : lah ko jadi marah? Gimana sih maksudnya?

 **Baebaek** : gitu deh bor, susah dijelasinnya. Intinya Canyol bilang kalau gue gak diijinin sama mamah yaudah gue jangan ikut. Dia gamau ijin ke mamah.

 **Lalisa** : Oh gitu yaudah jangan dipaksain.

 _._

 _Tuh kan dog juga ni temen, temen macam apaan lo hah? Ga ngerti kepengenan temen sendiri. Cabe Thailand doang emang yang begini kelakuannya..._

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : kalau bisa nabok orang lewat line, dah gue tabok bolak balik lu Lis!

 **Lalisa** : hahah sorry sorry bro! Yaudah nanti gue coba ngomong sama anak anak ya. Jangan nangis be

 **Baekbaek** : ihhh maaciw ya tayangku :*

 _ **Read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **17:20**

Ko Canyul belum bales bales ya? Apa beneran marah? Masa gitu doang marah. Dari pada gabut mending gue liat tl aja deh kali aja ada oa receh yang bikin naik mood

.

 **LINE**

 **TIMELINE**

 **.**

 **Pcanyol**

Jadi nih kita otw ? heuehue

 **850 likes**

 **54 Comments**

 **JennieWalker :** take care ya Yoel huuu

 **Kamjong** : nyamper ya bro!

 **Sehun** : sekalian mampir ke gue Yeol, mobil gue lagi dibengkel.

 **RichSuho** : biarin nanti supir gue aja yang pada jemput lo

 **Kamjong** : wadaw, oke deh kakanda

 **Sehun** : as u wish king ...

 **Pcanyol** : iya jen sorry ya, gak bisa lama-lama tadi jalannya hehe **JennieWalker**

 **Lalisa** : Ogituya ^

 **Siomay** : bis jalan coy mangkanya yang tua dianggurin **Baekbaek Lalilsa Manohan Mkdiona**

 **Keris** : waw, ibu ibu kost lagi sidak coy, tiati ya bor **Pcanyol**

 **JennieWalker** : haha santai aja yeol, lagian juga aku mau pergi **Pcanyol**

 **Kamjong** : santai aja ya yeol, lagian juga nanti mau pergi bareng bini tua **Pcanyol**

 **Sehun** : santai aja ya Baekbaek, nanti juga kebagian jalan sama **Pcanyol**

 **Manohan** : temen tapi cepu ^

 **Mkdiona** : nih katanya tadi nanyain canyol , Baekbaek

.

.

.

.

Oh gituyaaa... jadi gituyaaa...

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cuktaw lah gue - Baekhyun_


	9. Chapter 11

**Malam minggu**

 **21:00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kesel banget.. masih aja kerasa keselnya. Pokoknya abis tadi liat tl nya si Canyol, gue langsung nangis aja sedih banget rasanya hati inces, kebiasaa banget Canyol mah bikin kiati mulu untuk aja Q sayang jadinya kumaafkan .

Dari abis solat isya gue nangis ga berhenti-henti, nyesek banget. Apalagi tadi pas udah rakaat terkahir pake segala sesegukan narikin ingus takut turun takut nanti jadi batal . Yaudah gue lanjut tidur , FIX ini mah aing ga ikut!

Gue kebangun jam segini gegara pasang alarm, anjir udah prepare banget kan gue ? manaan baju semuanya udah gue masukin ke tas Cuma tinggal otw doang padahal, ahelah aa Canyol jahad banget ama incessss :'(

.

.

.

.

"dek, ko masih tidur? Gak jadi berangkat?"

Ini suara si mamah, yaela mah pake segala nanyain lagi. Kan dia sendiri yang bilang kalau Canyol ga minta ijin gak boleh berangkat. Jangan bikin baper napa mah gak tau apa nih hati incess gi rapuh

"enggak mah.." jawab gue pelan. Takut ketauan abis nangis kalau jawab kekencengan.

Si mamah nyamperin ke kasur gue terus duduk dipinngir panjang, pantatnya ngegusur tangan gue yang ngelipet di pinggiran ranjang.

"tuh si Chanyeol di depan tau dari tadi" kata mamah sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut gue. Otomatis mata gue melotot, shock, kaget, men bagaimana bisa ayang Canyol kuh ada dirumah?

"bohong mamah mah malesin" kepala gue ngusel ngusel di pinggiran paha mamah. Si mamah Cuma senyum doang.

"beneran kok, dari abis isya kayanya deh dia dirumah main ml sama papah. Soalnya tadi mau bangunin kamu kata Chanyeol ntaran aja"

Gue langsung bangun , terus turun ke bawah nyariin Canyol. Hampura mah... Bukannya gak sopan ya mah, masalahnya Cuma mau mastiin takutnya mamah delusi lagi

.

.

.

.

 **###**

.

.

Pas gue udah sampe ruang tv, lah beneran ada manusia jelmaan pohon pinang lagi duduk berdampingan sama calon mertua heheh

"Chanyol ngapain?" gue nyamperin si Canyol terus megang tangan nya. Uhuk megang doang elah

Doi kayanya kaget deh, soalnya pas gue pengan tangan nya di ngejengit gitu. "lah udah bangun? Bentar dulu ni ya" katanya sambil balik lagi liatin hp.

"ish lo ngapain?" kata gue .

"ah ya pak, benteng kita diserang balik dulu sin pak" kata Canyol riweuh malah mengabaikan ucapan gue. Nyebelin ih

"iya ya yeol, aduhhhh batrei bapak lowbet lagi yeol. Kalah ini mah kita"

"iya ya pak, ni yaelah pada kosong senjatanya."

Nih orang pada masih gue liatin nih, heboh banget udah kaya ibu ibu PKK ngocok arisan. Sadarlah kalian para lelaki ada inces disini, kesian gak diorangin ih

.

.

.

.

Tiba tiba...

"yaelah kampret bangeeet ah!" teriak dua orang lelaki itu barengan.

.

.

Wah Q terkedjeot men...

.

.

si papah sama Canyol garuk garuk kepala gitu, kesel kayanya padahal kata gue sih mereka mau ngomong kasar tapi takut diluar batas wajar. Tsaaah dasar awkarmun lu ah

Gak lama Canyol nengok kearah gue " udah bangun? Udah prepare belum?"

Prepare ngapain egoo? Lu aja tadi gak ada kabar nya. Terus tiba tiba datang kerumah gue nanyain udah prepare belum? Dah kaya tukang parkir indomark aja lo yang tiba tiba dateng terus minta duit, markirin juga kagak minta duit lagi.

"prepare ngapain emang?"

"lah kan mau otw, lupa apa gimana?" tangan nya Canyol ngusap pipi sebelah kanan gue.

.

.

Fyi guys, skinship begini mah udah hal biasa buat gue. Gak masalah mau ada orang tua gue apa kagak, gue juga gatau kenapa begini. Dibilangin juga menyan nya si Canyol mah kuat, heran

.

.

"kirain lo gamau kesini" bibir gue dimanyunin. Tangan kanan gue megangin tangan Canyol yang masih dipipi gue.

Si Canyol senyum denger jawaban gue, manis banget ci ayang koh... unch unchhhh

"jangan nethink mulu napa si, aku tadi sibuk prepare" suara Canyol di gemesin gemesin gitu. Gue mah malah tambah manyun kalau di gemes-gemesin gitu hehe

.

.

"eh mamah kemana de?"

.

.

Astatang... kulupa masih ada baginda raja disini heheh untung ngasih kode pah kalau gak mah nanti kita keterusan ini khilaf hehe

.

.

"diatas kali pah, tadi mah masih ada dikamar aku"

Si papah Cuma ngomong oke terus jalan ketangga, mau nyamperin mamah kali atau ngerti kalau anaknya mau so sweet so sweet an? Hehe papah iloveyou full

Si Canyol masih ngusap ngusap pipi gue, apa jangan-jangan ngapusin iler kali ya? Hehe kagak atuhlah masa renkarnasinya cleopatra gini tidurnya ngiler.

"aku tadinya gamau ikut, udah males tau" pipi gue sekarang tiduran di telapak tangan nya Canyol, jadi dia nopang pipi kanan gue.

"ko males sih? Nanti aku takut kalau gak ada kamu" kata Canyol

"takut kenapa coba?"

"takut nanti kamu disini diambil sama cowo lain" Canyol cium kening gue lama.

Duh si aa mah paling bisa bikin nak perawan mati ded deg an. Pengen bales cium tapi jidatnya tinggi banget bibir gue Cuma sampe ke bibirnya, apa ciumnya dibibir aja ya? Hehe

"kan kalau aku diambil masih banyak sisanya kamu mah." Jari gue ngusap-ngussap bibir aduhainya Canyol. Yalord gas tydac yach? Pengeeeeen..

"kalau gundu mah aku banyak, kalau yang kaya kamu mah Cuma satusatunya" kata dia cengengesan

Yaelah saae luh onta india, masa gue disamain sama gundu. Itu mah maenan lu zaman bocah... eh? Maenan? Berarti gue disamain sama maenan ya? Hehe gitu toh Chan.

"hayo mikirin apa? Jangan mikirin aku jelek mulu napa. Mubazir nih nanti muka tampan aku"

"pede banget lo ah dasar undur undur" gue cubit pipinya Canyol terus bangun dari sofa.

"tungguin ya, gue mau prepare bentar"

"as u wish honey"

.

.

.

.

Mateeeeek dah ...

.

.

.

.

 **###**

.

.

Sekarang gue udah di mobil , gue semobil sama Kris, Suho dan Chanyeol. Awalnya kaget sih kenapa gue gak semobil sama segeng gue padahal kan kita udah merencanakan itu di grup. Jadi inget kata Pak Kuswara guru Agama disekolah gue, _"manusia hanya bisa berencana tapi tetap Allah yang menentukan"_.

Dari tadi didalam mobil rame banget nih padahal isinya Cuma3 orang yang sok ganteng dan 1 cewek yang punya kecantikan luar biasah hehe.

Anak anak lagi pada ngecengin si Kris sama Lisa, tapi si Kris nya mah santai aja. Gini kaliya cowok kalau lagi pada ngumpul? Ternyata mereka juga doyan julit. Katanya waktu itu si Kris pernah sekali jalan sama Lisa, ngajak nonton film horor. Pikirannya Kris si Lisa pasti bakalan takut kaya cewek-cewek lain kan lumayan kalau gitu bisa anget-angetan di dalam bisokop. Eh tau-taunya mah, takut sih takut tapi takutnya si Lisa mah rusuh, gebok sana gebok sini udah kaya bocah baru gaul nonton acara metal, moshing sambil mabok gingseng! Rusuh.

Yaudah aja kita semua pada ketawa, mungkin itu alesan Kenapa Kris ga notis Lisa lagi, susah dimodusin!

"ganti dong lagunya, lemah banget sih ah dengerin lagu beginian" ini kata Canyol yang duduk disamping gue, yang dari tadi tangannya gak mau diemin megangin pinggang gue. Kalau orang lain liat mah ini gue disangka bayi kembar sial. Rapet banget bosQ gak ada celah hehe

Lagian sih Suho alay juga ya punya lagunya Armada yang asal kau bahagia, tapi mah lagu ini enak tau. Cocok banget kaya kisah gue sama bekicot jantan disamping nih.

"jangan diganti ih, lagunya enak" kata gue keceplosan

Yah ketauan deh kalau gue doyan lagu ginian , aslian enak lur lagunya hehe

Canyol langsung nengok kearah gue sambil mesem-mesem.

"ih kamu suka lagu gini sih?"

Gue mah Cuma ngagkat bahu doang, gak penting juga kan kalau gue jawab dnegan kata-kata. Ntap!

"nih lagu Caplang banget ya Baek?" kata Kris sambil ketawa-tawa

"iya si Caplang yang kemarin jalan ama si anu" kata Suho nimpalin

Gue ngeliatin ke arah Canyol, doi kaya gelagapan gitu tapi berusaha buat ketawa walaupun keliatan banget gugupnya. Gue dah tau kali yeol gausah pura pura gitu

"apaansih lu pada orang gila" kata Canyol sambil noyor bahu nya Kris. Mau noyor Suho juga takut diturunin dijalan.

"jangan didengerin Baek, sinisini" si Canyol meluk meluk gue terus duduknya makin didempetin kedia.

Percuma didempet dempetin juga kalau hati lu masih liar kemana mana mah nyol

"yaelah buaya mah begitu tuh, giliran ada mangsa yang deket dipepet terus tar ada yang lain juga diembat" Kris ketawa makin kenceng liat si Canyol gugup.

Si Canyol mah masih terus ngebela diri ampe tuh lagu abis ganti lagu baru lagi. Gue mah udah ga mood keingetan kemarin. Sakit nya masih kerasa. Berasa banget dimaeninnya, jahat juga ya yeol lu kalau dipikir pikir.

.

.

"ko diem aja sih? Jangan diambil hati ya omongan mereka" Canyol ngebisikin gue sambil ngeratin pelukannya dibadan gue. Gue Cuma ngangguk doang gak bisa ngomong apa apa.

Sedangkan pikiran gue masih berkelana karena kepikiran sakit hati kemaren, gue gak nyadar kalau didalam mobil ini suasannya sepi Cuma ada musik dari mp3 sama kadang kadang Kris ngajak ngobrol Suho takut si Suho ngantuk.

"kamu dingin gak? Apa ngantuk? Ngantuk tidur aja" kata Canyol.

Masyallah gue gak sadar kalau posisi kita sekarang nempel banget. Kepala gue ada ceruk lehernya Canyol. Jidat gue nempel sama rahang pipinya Canyol jadi pas tadi Canyol ngomong agak nungguk bibir gue hampir cium pipi doi.

"dingin..." jawab gue pelan.

Canyol nundukin muka nya lagi, ngedeketin kupingnya ke bibir gue."kedinginan? Pake jaket aku aja nih, mau?"

Gue geleng-geleng kepala, "mau dipeluk aja, angeet"

.

.

Anget..

.

.

Anget..

.

.

Anget banget kaya kalau lo pipis dikolam renang rasanya...

.

.

Canyol Cuma senyum sambil nyubit pipi gue gemes.

Pas muka Canyol ngedongak lagi, gue pandangin mukanya. Emang ganteng banget sih beneran, idungnya juga mancung banget kaya perosotan tk , matanya bagus banget bulet bulet tajem, ah apalagi bibirnya pengen nyipok mulu bawaanya. Tapi sayang banget kelakuannya gitu suka banget nyakitin hati gue, suka banget bikin gue ngefly terus dijatohin lagi. Suka banget ya yeol bikin gue jatuh bangun buat mempertahanin lo?

Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa takut kalau suatu saat nanti gue capek. Gue capek terus-terusan sakit hati, gue capek terus-terusan bilang kediri gue sendiri kalau gue itu baik baik aja. Gue juga capek kalau Cuma gue doang yang berjuang sedangkan lo malah enak enak maen kesana sini.

Gue juga takut, takut kalau nanti lo gak jadi sama gue. Takut kalau perjuangan gue jadi sia sia. Pokoknya gue takut aja kalau gak bisa milikin lo.

Cepet berubah ya yeol, gue takut cape nungguin lo pulang ke hati gue...

.

.

"hey kamu ko nangis? Kenapa hm?" tiba tiba Canyol nundukin mukanya terus jarijarinya ngusapin pipi gue.

.

.

Emang gue nangis ya?

.

.

Gue juga gatau. Gue mah kebal pokoknya mah kalau soal Canyol mah

Gue Cuma geleng-geleng doang, malu lah kalau gue ngomong nangis gara gara mikirin dia. Gini gini juga gue kan awewe harus bisa jaga harga diri gue.

Sekarang kepalanya Canyol nyender dikepala gue. Terus gue denger dia menghela nafas , abis itu ubun-ubun gue dicium lama banget sama dia.

.

Kalau ada mamah mah diomelin pasti, soalnya pamali nyium ubun-ubun takut sesak nafas. Meh... bayi kali ah.

.

"kamu kenapsih? Kalau ada apa-apa kasih tau aku ya. Soalnya aku gak bakal tau kalau kamu ga ngomong" tangan sebelah kanan Canyol megangin pipi kiri gue. Sedikit diangkat jadi sekarang muka kita hadap-hadapan.

Duhhh jadi mau nangis beneran, gue tuh lemah banget kalau diginin. Manaan nih backsong nya lagu Geisha – Takkan pernah ada. Makin melow aja dah nih gue...

.

.

.

.

Oiya guys,Ingetin gue buat ngatain Suho alay ntar didepan anak-anak... koleksi lagu lu Ho... etdah

.

.

.

.

"aku Cuma takut..." kata gue pelan, nahan nangis. Beneran deh gue mau mewek ih

Canyol cium mata gue sebentar, dan air mata gue jatuh...

.

.

.

.

Gue menangisssssss...

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa gue dikasih siksaan begini banget...

Disiksa tapi disayang-sayang...

Disayang-sayang tapi diabaikan...

.

.

"tuhkan nangis.. jangan nangis dong nanti aku ikutan sedih" tangan Canyol ngusap-ngusap air mata gue."kamu takut kenapa? Aku kan disini"

Bibir Canyol masih nyium nyiumin mata gue, terus cium kening gue dan tangan nya gak berhenti buat ngusap-ngusap pipi gue.

.

"gue takut kalau nanti lo gak bisa terus ada buat gue"

"gue takut kalau nanti lo gak bisa sama gue"

"pokoknya.. hiks.. hiks.. gue takut kehilangan lo yeol"

Abis ngomong begitu gue langsung meluk Canyol erat, gue masukin muka gue ke ceruk leher Canyol. Gue juga takut lu pergi kalau gue ngomong kaya gitu yeol...

Tangan Canyol ngusap – ngusap punggung gue. Terus nyiumin kepala gue sambil nenangin gue.

Akhirnya kepala gue ditarik sama Canyol, tangan nya nangkup kedua pipi gue. Kalau lagi keadaan normal mah pasti Canyol udah ketawa ngakak kali liat muka gue yang kaya ikan julung-julung, ditambah idung gue yang merah terus srak sruk mulu narikin ingus.

Tuhkan dia senyum geli, gue kira dia mau serius. Ngeselin lu ah :(

"hey jangan nangis mulu atuh, aku gakuat liat muka kamu yang kaya gini. Aku cium nih nanti" kata Canyol geli

"cium aja nih" gue manyunin bibir gue sebel

.

.

.

Lah

.

.

.

Kok

.

.

.

Eh

.

.

.

Canyol beneran nyium bibir gue...

.

.

.

Bener-bener nempel bibir kita...

Lumayan lama juga tapi terus Canyol narik muka nya lagi terus nyium bibir gue lagi sebentar..

Gue masih cengo aja, kaget dicampur bingung. Kaget ko Canyol beneran nyium gue dan bingung ko rasanya enak ya biarin Cuma nempel doang, hehe

Canyol benerin anak rambut yang nutupin mata gue, terus mata gue dicium lagi.

.

.

Yalord... cepet gede deh nanti gue diciumin mulu. Kata orang tua zaman dulu sih gitu..

.

.

"malah bengong, mau aku cium lagi?" katanya ngeledek

Reflek gue raup bibirnya. Terus gue buang mukanya kesamping. Salting akutuh

Canyol malah ngakak, ngeliatin muka gue yang merah kali ya? Ih maluuuu tau.

Gue ngeliatin kedepan takut takut Kris sama Suho ngepoin gue dibelakang, tapi hamdalah kayanya mereka mah masa bodo kali atau pura pura masa bodo? Biarin amat deh yang penting gue ga ke gep sama mereka, bisa malu kalau ketauan nanti pasti jadi bahan cengan.

"kenapa muka aku ditoyor sih yang? Sini katanya mau cium lagi, sini aku cium yang lama pake lidah sekalia juga mau?" kata Canyol sambil julurin lidah nya sensual, unchhhh

Gue toyor lagi mukanya "malu ih Canyol"

Dia mah gak perduli malahan sekarang mukanya ngusel ngusel dipipi gue, "yaudah nanti kalau udah sampe villa ya" gue pelototi aja dia.

"hehe jangan imut imut dong, nanti aku khilaf" kata dia masih ngeledek

Gue ngelirik kearah depan mastiin keadaan udah kondusif belum. Terus gue tarik leher Canyol

.

.

.

Dan gue...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC heeheh

.

.

.

.

hayo Siti mau pain kamu? dah nackal ya main narik narik leher lalaki. hehhe


	10. Chapter 9

"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww"

.

.

.

.

.

iya itu suara teriakan Canyol.

.

.

.

.

.

Iya dia teriak gara-gara gue.

.

.

.

.

Semua yang ada di dalam mobil pada nengok kebelakang garagara denger suara Canyol teriak. Iya tadi gue narik leher Canyol terus gue gigit idung nya yang mancung kaya patung pancoran itu haha. Lo kira pada gue mau ngapain hayo? Haha

Biarin deh tuh idung bengkok-bengkok sekalian! Sukurin lau..

Canyol masih ngusapin idungnya yang bekas gue gigit tadi dan anak-anak juga belum pada nanyain apa-apa. Mereka masih nungguin Canyol nyelesain kegiatannya.

"lau kenapa bor?" Kris mulai buka suara. Setelah liat Canyol udah gak megangin idungnya lagi.

Sedangkan Canyol ngelirik kearah gue sinis,

.

anjayyy jutek amat maz hehe

.

"tanyain nih sama jelmaan tyrex" Canyol nunjuk kearah gue pake dagunya

Kris ngalihin pandangannya kearah gue minta penjelasan. "kenapa?"

Gue Cuma geleng-geleng kepala polos. Sedangkan Canyol udah misuh-misuh gak jelas.

"sono lu ah jauh-jauh dari gue!" Canyol ngedorong bahu gue sampe mentok kejendela mobil

.

.

.

Anjirr sakit tau!

Gue kesel sih gak terima juga tapi gue bisa apa, salah gue juga emang keterlaluan ngegigitnya. Pas tadi gue liat ada bekas gigi gue di ujung idungnya Canyol hehe.

"gue kira lu pada lagi asik mangkanya gue pura-pura gaktau" –Suho

"anjirlah kasar juga lu Baek maennya" –kris

"kdrt ini mah namanya, gue laporin ke Ka Seto besok lah" Canyol masih misuh misuh.

Kris sama Suho Cuma ketawa aja,

"goblok emangnya lo masih bocah lapornya ke Ka Seto?"

"gue masih dibawah umur bor, KTP aja belum punya!"

"dibawah umur mane? Bawah umur Ki Amad tukang kacimpring?

"monyet ah lu pada" kata Canyol kesel.

.

Dari tadi gue Cuma ngeliatin mereka aja ngebanyol, ngalihin rasa sakitnya Canyol kali ya? Uluh-uluh best friends goals anet ci kalean hehe.

Tapi Wajar dong ya kalau gue gigit idungnya Canyol? Biasanya mah kalau di sinetron yang sering gue tonton bareng mamah mah kalau ada adegan dimana cewek dilecehkan oleh cowo pasti anu cowo itu ditendang sama cewenya. Canyol mah masih mending Cuma gue gigit idungnya, coba kalau gue gigit anunya?

.

.

.

.

Hmm modyaarr maneh! Masa depanna ku aing banned!

.

.

.

.

"apa lo liat-liat?" kata Canyol judes.

Edan lur si Canyol inimah lelaki kardus tipe berapa ya?

"apaansih gajelas" bales gue datar

Dan gue buang muka kearah jendela. Males liatin Canyol yang mukanya kaya takoyaki SD , gosong!

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Setelah kejadiaan buruk yang menimpa idung mancung Canyol, keadaan mereka berdua jadi gak baik. Si Canyol yang masih mendem kesel ngelawan si Siti Baekhyun yang kepala batu. Sebenarnya mah Baekhyun udah mau minta maaf tadi Cuma pas baru ngeliatin Canyol doang eh si Canyol nya malah nge gas duluan, dimana-mana mah cewek kalau di gituin pasti kesel lah. Tau sendiri cewek mah orang paling kaya karena punya banyak stok harga diri dan gengsi yang tinggi.

Kalau bisa ditukerin ke Madura mah udah kaya kali para wanita, lumayankan kalau botol plastik bekas kan dihargain 3000 sekilo nah kalau gengsi nya cewe pasti berkilo kilo lebih yang ada malahan Maduranya bangkrut!

Tapi ya guys yang namanya cowok mah pasti selalu kalah atau ga mereka harus mengalah, contohnya kaya sekarang nih si Abdulrahman. Ngeliat Baekhyun yang tidur sambil nempel dijendela kaya cicak yang buntutnya putus garagara dipotong buat sunnah malam jumat membuat hati nuraninya terketuk buat bantuin Baekhyun

.

.

.

.

Enggak deng bercanda..

Ternyata si Aa mau fotoin muka nistanya Baekhyun dan terus nanti diupload ke IG

Hehhe

Kan udah di bilang si Abdulrahman Chanyeol Prawaksa mah demen mendem kesel, jadi weh mumpung ada kesempatan ya dia gak mau nyia-nyiain buat bales dendam ke si Siti Baekhyun Annisa.

"ah, beunang sia kehed. Ku aing upload isukan ka IG" (dapet lu kehed. Besok gue upload ke IG)

Akhirnya mah si Aa nolongin Baekhyun juga, sama dia badanya Baekhyun direbahin "Baek bangun dulu ya" diusap muka Baekhyun sekilas terus badannya direbahin kepalanya ditaro diatas paha Canyol.

.

.

.

.

.

 **###**

 **01:30**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Pov**

Kita baru mau masuk kejalur nagrek nih , tadi kena macet di Bandung. Oiya sebenarnya mah gue udah gak marah sama Baekhyun, Cuma kesel mah ada dikit. Lagian nih bayi tyrex maen gigit-gigit idung orang aja! Kalau ntar idung gue longsor kaya Jongin gimana? Pada lari fans gue. Kaget dong masa Aliando idungnya jongkok! Lain Aliando deui da, jadi mirip Kang Suley Prikitiw atuhlah

Emang dasar nih si Siti lagunya konyol banget! Gemes jadinya gue hehe

Gue lagi ngeliatin dia tidur, imut banget si kalau tidur begini? Jadi gak sabar pengen jadi suaminya biar setiap pagi bisa ngeliatin pemandangan lucu begini. Apalagi kalau abis sunnah rosul malemnya duhh mukanya gimana ya? Hehe becanda lur..

Nah nah nih bocah daritadi tidurnya blasakan banget kaga mau diem, apa lehernya sakit ya gara-gara paha gue ketinggian? Gue usapin kepalanya sayang biar dia nyenyak lagi tapi tetep weh dia mah gak mau diem.

"eungggh" Baekhyun ngulet. Kayanya mah bangun deh ni soalnya tangan nya ngucek-ngucek mata.

Gue masih ngelusin kepalanya nunggu sampe dia bangun sepenuhnya. Pas dia mau duduk gue bantuin dia buat bangun terus gue senderin ke punggung jok.

"kenapa bangun hm?" gue usapin matanya.

Baekhyun nengok kearah gue, mukanya lucu banget aslian lur! Kaya anak kirik hehe.

"mau pipis gak?" gue tanyain lagi. Terus dia ngangguk-ngangguk bilang "hmm"

.

"Ho melipir dulu Ho"

"iya nih Ho, gue juga mau beli kopi dulu ngantuk takut nabrak" sambung Kris

"kan Suho yang nyetir Mahmud kenapa lu yang nabrak?" kata gue gregetan

"kalau gue ngantuk kan Suho gak ada yang nemenin ngobrol terus dia ikutan ngantuk juga kan bahaya kalau nabrak"

"eh iya bener lur, dah atuh Ho rehat dulu bentar nih sekalian ayang bep gue mau pipis ntar takut ngompol "

Si Baekhyun nabok bahu gue pelan sambil ngedumel "ih apaansih caplang".

Alah caplang caplang begini juga adinda love death kan sama aa?

"oke tar didepan ya nyari tempat makan sekalian" kata Suho yang lagi fokus ngeliat jalanan.

"okelah"

"eh jangan lupa kabarin yang belakang mau melipir juga" sambung Suho

.

.

.

.

 **###**

 **Chanyeol Pov end**

 **.**

 **Rest Area**

 **02:40**

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka lagi melipir di rest area mau nyari kopi buat para sopir sisanya mah cewean pada rame-rame nyari toilet. Kadang suka heran sama perempuan kenapa seneng banget ke toilet rame-rame, padahal mah kan cebok juga sendiri-sendiri. Gue juga gak tau kenapa? Soalnya mah gue kalau ke toliet berdua doang. Iya berdua doang duluan sisanya nyusul sekelurahan dibelakang hehe

.

"Baekhyuuuuun, lu kenapa ga semobil sama kita sih?" Lisa lari-larian ke arah Baekhyun terus meluk Baekhyun yang aslinya mah kesadaranya masih 0,5 % karena baru bangun tidur.

Baekhyun Cuma senyum senyum bilang "gaktau, soalnya kan dijemput Canyol"

"ish padahal kan kita udah ngerencanain mau carpool karoke" kata Somi cemberut

"iya tau boring banget sehabitat sama orang yang udah taken, sepet banget mata lur" lanjut Lisa yang masih melukin leher Baekhyun

Lepas heula atuh Lis bisi ada setan lewat ntar kegencet lagi lehernya si Siti.

Luhan sama Kyungsoo ngeliatin Lisa ngeledek. Duh emang songong biasanya mah yang udah taken suka gak punya perasaan atau gak simpati dikit aja gitu sama kaum jomblo. Hargailah jiwa jiwa jomblo yang rapuh.. wahai kalian para balada taken

"enak dong jadi gue semobil sama cogan!" kata Baekhyun bangga

"ih sia mah kaya kipas angin di fansign oppa" kata Lisa

"haha Lucky fan ya bor?" sambung Somi geli

.

.

.

"lu mau gantian gak Jong?" tanya Sehun sambil niupin kopi.

Kalau para lalaki mah lagi pada santai, rebahan dan minum kopi. Beda sama cewe, kalau cewe mah pasti yang ditanyain toilet mulu diperjalanan. Kalau cowok mah kebelet gampang, tinggal cari botol akua atau gak berhenti dipinggir jalan terus pipis dibawah pohon sambil numpang-numpang. Praktis hidup cowok mah mangkanya doyan ngegampangin cewek. Lah?

"santai aja bor, gue masih kuat" kata Jongin

"lu juga mau tidur dulu gak Ho nanti biar Canyol yang gantiin" kata Kris

"lah sianying, kiarin lu yang mau gantiin" sewot Canyol yang tangan nya kaya mau noyor Kris

Yang lain pada ketawa aja denger omongannya Kris. Emang dah bule setengah itu mah otaknya juga ikutan setengah. Waktu itu pernah lebih parah, ceritanya kan anak-anak lagi pada nongkrong diakntin . Sebenernya mah udah bel masuk, tapi pas pada mau jalan ke kelas papasan sama Kris dijalan dan katanya dapet pelajaran kosong guru-guru pada gladi resi buat upacara agustusan. Yaudah jadinya aja pada balik lagi ke kantin , lumayan juga kan dibayarin sama bos Suho.

Eh pas lagi enak-enaknya makan bakso mang aceng tibatiba Bu Giarti guru kesiswaan datang bareng sama babeh satpam. Dan mereka semua digiring kelapangan yang isinya penuh sama anak-anak yang lagi ikut upacara.

Taunya mah si Bule gila itu salah informasi, harusnya mah guru-guru pada bilang kalau ada gladi resi buat upacara agustusan. Bukan guru-guru lagi pada gladi resi.

Emang edunnn banget si angintopan mah. Jadi aja mereka berakhir dijemur seharian.

"lah emang gue salah kalau ngomong gitu sama Suho?" bela Kris

"kagak, lu mah gak pernah salah lur tenang aja" Kai nepuk nepuk bahu Kris kocak

"iya lu kan awewe" kata Canyol sambil melengos

"ih parah lu yol ngomong jorok" samber Sehun yang pura-pura ngejauhin badannya dari Canyol

"bukan omongannya doang yang jorok, kelakuannya lebih parah" kata Suho nambahin

Si Suho ini mah TTC ya guys, teman tapi cupu eh cepu!

"wah parah parah, duduk dibelakang berduaan ya nih bocah sama Baekhyun?" kata Kai

"iya bor, sempet-sempetnya nyendok lagi tadi sampe jeritannya kenceng banget" Kris masih terus ngomporin

Muka nya Sehun sama Kai kaget banget denger omonganya Kris, sampe sampe kopi yang lagi diminum mau disemburin.

"gila lu yol, limbad banget lu!"

"itu si Baekhyun yang ngejerit?"

Si Kris sama Suho geleng-geleng kepala sambil ketawa ngakak. Lucu liat ekspresinya Sehun Kai.

"si caplang bego yang ngejerit" Suho nunjuk mukanya Canyol.

"anjayy Baekhyun gacor juga ya ternyata haha" Sehun sama Kai ngomong barengan.

Sedangkan si Canyol mah Cuma ngedengus males doang. Kalau Baekhyun tau anak-anak ngecengin dia mah abis kali si Canyol di sledingin kepalanya sama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

 **###**

 **05:30**

 **.**

Akhirnya mereka sampe di tujuan. Setelah melewati perjalanan yang melelahkan jiwa dan raga sekarang mereka bisa santai sambil nungguin sunrise. Mereka gak langsung ke villa Suho tapi mereka emang sengaja parkir dipinggir pantai sambil nungguin sunrise. Sok lah kumaha kalean wae...

.

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Aduhh badan gue pada sakit nih gara-gara tidurnya miring. Miring ke bahu nya kakanda Canyol sih tapi hehe. Alhamdulillah akhirnya kita sampai juga dengan selamat sentosa.

Gue ngeliatin Canyol yang masih tidur, si Kris sama Suho juga kayanya baru pada tidur juga. Tadi sih mereka bilangnya mau tidur sebentar terus pasang alarm buat liat sunrise. Suka heran deh ya sama orang-orang begitu, kalau gue mah capek yaudah tidur aja gak kepikiran buat liat sunrise segala. Setiap pagi juga ada sunrise mah. Dasar emang anak kekinian, huh!

"Canyol banguuuuuun" gue ngusapin idung Canyol yang semalem gue gigit. Idungnya emang rada bengkak sih tapi bekas gigitannya mah udah gak keliatan.

Terus tangan gue pindah buat ngusapin dahinya yang keringetan. Ko ayang keringetan sih? Kan ada anginnya. Apa jangan-jangan dia lagi nahan boker kali ya tapi kepalang ngantuk banget. Uu ayang aku bangun atuh dulu kalau kitperut jangan ditahan.

"Canyol ko keringetan? Bangun dulu coba?" gue mencoba buat bangunin Canyol.

Gue tepuk-tepuk bahunya pelan. Tapi dia gak bangun-bangun juga? Gue usap-usap idungnya mesra, tapi belum bangun juga. Apa gue coba usapin anunya kali ya?

.

.

.

.

Anuuu...

.

.

.

.

Mata maksudnya.. kali aja dia bangun kan? Coba dulu lah.

Pas tangan gue mau coba buat ngusapin matanya tiba-tiba tangan Canyol megang tangan gue dan matanya kebuka dikit. Tapi sayu banget kesian ih ngeliatnya, kakanda ngantuk banget ya?

"kenapa?" suara Canyol berat banget. Aduhh aa ngantuk banget apa gimanasih?

Gue usapin dahinya terus cemberut " ko keringetan sih? Kenapa? ".

Dia senyum ganteng nanggepin gue. Tangan gue yang tadi dipegang terus dibawa kedepan bibirnya dan

.

Cup

.

Tangan gueeeee diciummmmm...

Anjayyy lah gue serasa princess beneran ini mah, udah kaya Cinderella yang mau diajak dansa sama mang Sobri, eh sama Pangeran pake segala dikecup dulu tangan akoh.

Gue reflex narik tangan gue tapi genggaman Canyol kuat banget.

"kepala aku pusing, kemarin lupa gak makan"

"terus semalem ketambahan minum kopi ya?"

Dia ngangguk.

"kebiasaan banget sih telat makan mulu!" gue cemberut.

Canyol nyubit pipi gue gemes "biarin, daripada telat datang bulan kan bahaya"

.

Apadah! Dasar lalaki kardus tipe 3630.

.

"ih malah bercanda,orang mah khawatir tau" gue cubit idung Canyol pelan.

Tiba tiba Canyol ngeringis pelan gitu. Astatang... inces lupa kan idung nya bengkak.

"aduh aduh maaf gak sengaja" gue reflek ngecup ujung idungnya.

Tangan gue langsung nutupin muka malu. Yallah Siti lu ganjen banget sih

Gue buka mata gue terus liat Canyol ketawa geli gitu tapi gak ada suaranya.

"ciumnya disini dong" dia nunjuk bibir seksinya.

.

Ngarep! Padahal mah gue juga mau sih hehe.

.

"dasar kardus, dikasih hati minta jantung"

"kalau aku dikasih hati kamu mah aku jagain lah"

.

Alah saelah bakso boraks!

.

"jagain dari hongkong, yang ada juga dimaenin mulu" kata gue ngedumel

Tiba tiba tangan Canyol meluk gue terus jidat gue ditabrakin sama jidatnya dia. Kaya scene romatis gemes di ff guys hhehe.

"engga dimaenin sayang. Ada ko aku jagain" gue mah manyun aja dengerinnya.

Jari-jari Canyol ngusap-ngusap bibir keylie gue "jangan dimanyunin, nanti aku khilaf. Disini sepi kan"

.

Hehe lupa akoh. Maafya kakanda aku tidak bisa menahan jiwa ciwi-ciwiankuh.

.

"aku tuh kaya lagi maenin petak umpet tau"

Dahi gue mengkeut ga ngerti

"iya aku kaya lagi main petak umpet. Ibaratnya kamu itu bentengnya. Jadi walaupun aku berusaha buat nyari-nyari orang tapi kamu tetep aku jaga biar gak sampe kena sama orang lain"

"tapi kan kalau kamu kalah ganti dong yang jaganya?"

"berarti aku gak usah menang kalau aku gak bisa jagain kamu mah"

Canyol ngedeketin mukanya kearah gue, dan setelah gue rasa bibir kita menempel. Gue memejamkan mata gue dan mulai mengikuti naluri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAAAK GOBLOK NGAPA LU KAGA NGOPER BOLANYA TOLOL! YAKAN JADI KAGA GOL"

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

Buseeet dah! kaget gue!

Itu siapa yang kesurupan anjir! Gila kali.

.

"bule sinting! Bangun lo monyet" kaki panjang Canyol nendangin belakang kursinya Kris.

"kaget ya kamu hm?" Canyol meluk badan gue lagi.

Gue nganggukin kepala gue "kaget aku, takut ke gep nanti dijadiin bahan "

"haha enggaklah sayangku tenang aja Zayn Malik akan melindungi Gigi hadid" kata Canyol bangga.

.

.

.

.

Tapi sih Kalau dipikir mah emang iya! Kan si Zayn emang bobogohan na Gigi. Dasar caplang ihhh !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gue buntu idenya gak ngalir gara-gara kemarin ikut her online tapi jaringannya kurbel! Manaan soalnya 50 waktunya Cuma sejam dan pake loading... dog banget pokoknya mah ih


	11. Chapter 10

**Minggu**

 **06:00**

 **.**

 **.**

Gue juga kaga tau sih sebenernya kapan sunrise itu muncul. Tapi pas gue tadi abis nemenin Canyol sampe tidur gue keluar dari mobil aja, sumpek lur di dalem apalagi kakanda maunya mepet mulu kaya bayi baru lahir. Gak tau apa kalau hati inces mah gampang goyang, dicium dikit aja baper apalagi dicium banyak..

.

.

.

Pengen lagi lah haha..

.

.

"Dio.. ngapain lo?

Gue nyamperin dio yang lagi jongkok di samping pohon kelapa deket mobil.

Dia kaget ngeliat gue, hayoloh lagi ngapain?

"heh lo jangan kesini, jangan deket-deket" kata Dio was-was

Wah parah ini mah makin gak beres , kalau si Dio jawabnya ngegas gini mah pasti ada yang ditutup tutupin.

Gue makin cepet jalan ngedeketin Dio, terus si Dio berdiri dan mau ancang-ancang kabur

"heh lo lagi gapain si?" kata gue berusaha narik tangannya Dio

"pokoknya jangan deket-deket dulu "

"kenapa si Dio ? emang cacar nya kambuh lagi ?"

Si Dio gelengin kepalanya. "bukan. Pokoknya jangan deket-deket dulu "

"ih ga jelas banget dah ah "

Terus gue lari aja secepet kilat kearah Dio dan gue pegagin bahunya. "yo kenapa si? Maneh beneran Dio sahabat gue kan? Yang pacarnya bangkai? Bukan macan biskuat?"

Si Dio mah ngeringis aja ditanyain begitu. Jawab atuh sist! Jangan bikin gue berpikir yang no-no

.

.

.

.

.

Eh tapi..

.

.

.

.

.

Ini ko begini sih..

.

.

.

.

.

Bau apaan anjir ini

.

.

.

.

.

Astagfirulloh... ini mah gue apal baunya

.

.

.

.

.

Kenal banget gue ini mah aroma apaan

Gue langsung nengok ke Dio

"ah anjir lo mah gak ngomong dari tadi" kata gue sambil ngejorokin dio ke pohon kelapa.

"kan aing udah bilang ceu edoh! Jangan deket-deket. Tah lebok ku sia haha"

Emang dasar jelmaan mobil beko, gaktaunya mah dia lagi kentut! Bau banget gila. Baunya kaya sampah basah asem laknat! Anjirlah si pinguin.

"ih goblo gak ngomong kalau lagi hitut! Lagian bau banget sih jangan-jangan lu kacepirit ya?" kata gue sambil nunjuk muka nya dio.

Sedangkan si tersangka mah sedang senyum senyum menggetarkan hati para jombloan rapuh , dengan kekuatan bibir love nya bahkan mampu sampai membuat si Kai yang berasal dari alam gaib pun ikut terpesona oleh senyuman love Dio.

.

.

.

.

Edunnnn euy...

.

.

.

.

Si Dio ketawa-tawa laknat liatin muka gue yang udah ngelipet kaya perutnya teh Atun tukang kebab telor yang dikantin sekolahan.

"hehe dikit lur, abisnya dari semalem perut gue ngebebeng. Masuk angin terus ketambahan nahan pipis juga. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya? Isin nih Arianna"

Idih! Bener-bener dah lu yo jorok banget jadi awewe! Gimana mau jadi keluarga kerajaan kalau kentut aja masih bareng ampas! Tidak like aku mah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **09:30**

.

.

Sekarang kita semua udah ada di villa Suho. Persetan dengan melihat sunrise! Eehhe. Boro-boro sempet duduk mandangin langit yang ada juga pada tepar semua. Si Suho sama Kris yang udah janjian pasang alarm juga tetep aja kaga bangun padahal itu hp udah bunyi berkali-kali sampe boneka kucing garuk-garuk di dashboard nya pengen lepas gara-gara getaran hp.

Ceuk aing ge apa, ngantuk mah ges we molor. Segala pasang alarm ujung-ujungnya ngebo sampe siang!

Sedangkan gue mah sibuk ngurusin Dio nyari toilet buat menghilangkan bukti keburukannya. Alhasil niatnya pada mau ngelive IG pas lagi sunrise jadi gagal. Lagian juga siapa sih orang kurang kerjaan yang bangun pagi-pagi dihari libur Cuma buat nonton live tidak berfaedah dari kita?

Ada sih...

.

.

Para awewe dan dede gemay nya kakanda ku dan squad hehe!

.

.

 **Instagram**

 **Chanyeol Prawaksa**

 **.**

 *** _foto Baekhyun lagi tidur_**

 ** _._**

Da aku mah apa atuh, bobo senderan dikaca aja udah nyaman banget...

Apalagi disenderan dibahu kamu..

Iya kamuuu.. **KangenAndikaBand**

 **#bocan #sweetdream #mimpijadimimiperi #bobo #ala #aesthetic #kekinian #2k17**

 **1.270 Liked**

 **400 Comments**

 **FansCP :** lah ini bukannya **AnnBaek**?

 **Chanyolielopers** : anjarrrrr kan maen tag an nya wkkw

 **Luhanis** : gila gila parah wkwk **AnnBaek**

 **KrisTopan** : bales dendam yang terlalu lemah

 **RichSuho** : mana ada bales dendam upload foto unyu

 **SehunWil** : pamer tuh biasa buaya

 **DoKyung** : kaya anak kirik **AnnBaek**

 **KangenAndikaBand** : boleh lah jadi istri selanjutnya

 **SomiSomi** : wadaw bahaya cari mangsa ^

 **MaliKai** : boleh bang boleh ni ig nya **AnnBaek KangenAndikaBand**

 **BaekhyunsOppa** : anjir lu sok ganteng kawin mulu **KagenAndika Band**

 **AnnBaek** : Canyuuuuuuul monyet!

.

.

 **Instagram**

 **AnnBaek**

 **.**

 _ ***foto Chanyeol predebut gondrong**_

 **.**

Ini adalah oppa kebanggan kaleaaaan..

 **#orangtampan #terlalutampan #emostyle #sasuke #uchihasasuke #ciwiciwan #dedekgemay**

 **1.700 Liked**

 **500 Comments**

 **MaliKai** : SAHA ETA SAHA?

 **LisaM** : ETA MACAM LAIN ETA?

 **SomiSomi** : ANYING ETA MAH **KangenAndikaBand**

 **Taehyungi** : Astagfirulloh ketua kita broh liat **FutsalSMKHitz**

 **KrisTopan** : gila its ur style broh

 **Luhanis** : anjir ngapa itu alay bet sih wkwk

 **SehunWil** : adek lu ini ? **KangenAndikaBand**

 **KangenAndikaBand** : hey broh! Kok kita mirip ya

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa** : buseet itu gue?

.

.

.

.

 **###**

Hari udah mulai siang sementara keadaan divilla Suho masih sepi seperti tidak ada penghuni. Anak-anak masih pada molor belum ada yang menampakkan jejak-jejak kehidupan. Padahal ini udah hampir jam 2 siang. Emang pada kaga laper apa ya itu perut? Kalau gue mah biarin tidur pules banget juga sampe kata mamah kalau dibangun gak bisa dengan kata-kata kalau udah lewat tengah hari mah pasti bangun. Lapar lur! Sehebat-hebatnya perempuan berakting adalah mereka tidak bisa menyembunyika lapar! Serius aing mah.

Bete banget nih gue, mau ngapain ya? Mau kekamar uco tapi kasian dia baru aja tidur soalnya selama perjalanan dia gak bisa tidur lama mesti nemenin si Kai nyetir. Si Kai teh tipe tipe cowok aleman. Kalau gak diturutin kepengennya bisa ngegrendeng gak udah udah. Malah bikin kesel orang yang ngedengerinnya. Jadi aja si Dio bela belain gak tidur buat nemenin Kai.

Kalau gue minta temenin Lisa, yang ada bisa-bisa gue gak bisa balik lagi ke Villa gargara kejauhan ngexplore ni tempat. Lisa itu anak MTMA, doyan nya explore tempat yang masih belum terjamah oleh siapa-siapa.

Waktu itu aja dia pernah naik gunung bareng sama anak-anak eskul , harusnya Cuma seminggu. Gara-gara si Lisa ilang jadi molor 2 minggu. Waktu itu rame banget gosip Lisa ilang disekolahan, sampe kepala sekolah ngirim Ki joko Pinter buat nyariin Lisa. Takutnya si Lisa masuk ke gerbang gaib atau malah diculik sama dedemit hih amit amit dah.

Setelah beberapa hari kemudian akhrinya ketemu juga, eh gak taunya si Lisa gabung ama pendaki yang lain yang sempet nge camp di deket padang bunga edelwis. Yallah... nyusahin banget kan nih chili Thailand satu...

Apa gue ngajak Luhan aja kali ya? Iya ah gue ngajak dia aja. Dia mah yang paling waras digeng kita.

Gue jalan kearah kamarnya Luhan. Kamarnya Luhan ini ada dibelakang deket dapur, jaid sekalian gue mampir aja ke dapur deh minum dulu aus.

.

.

"taro di botol teh pucuk aja jong. Gak bakal ketauan"

"tapi ini banyak bego, sisanya mau diminum sekarang? Lu aja nih"

.

Wah wah.. aku mencium aroma-aroma keganjilan lainnya nih.

.

Gue ngumpet aja dibelakang tembok penghubung antara dapur sama ruang tengah. Terus gue intipin mereka lagi ngapain.

Gue liat Kai ngasih botol teh pucuk ke Kris, tapi kayanya sih isinya bukan teh pucuk asli deh soalnya warna nya kaya rada bening gue kepantul sinar matahari dari jendela. Terus si Kris minum teh pucuknya dah mukanya rada aneh gitu, kaya orang abis minum puyer yang pait .

Tuh kan gue bilang juga apa, ini mah janggal.

.

"hayooo loh ngapain!"

.

Gue keluar dari persembunyian gue dan ngagetin si Kai yang lagi minum.

"awhnjimng bego" kata Kai yang keselek. Haha kasian banget lur mukanya. Udah manaan mukanya jelek eh terus ditambah kesek. Astagfirulloh dah ngeliatnya juga lebih serem dari penampakan uka-uka.

Gue memicingkan mata gue ketika gue ngeliat tangan nya Kai buru-buru ngasih botol itu ke Kris dan langsung disembunyiin dibelakang badannya.

"eh boneka mampang lo ngapain sih ngagetin orang ganteng? Tar kalau gue mati jantungan kasian bini gue"

"ganteng dari ujung berung! Kalau lo mati enak dong uco bisa cari pacar yang ganteng beneran"

"percuma ganteng beneran tapi hatinya palsu, buat apa bek? Buat dimaen-maenin doang sampe karatan?"

Ai sia mah omongannya kasar banget Kai . Gue jadi tersinggung ini. Haduh jadi teringat kemesraanku dengan kakanda dimobil tempo hari. Udah dicium abis-abisan tetep weh statusnya mah masih on process. Kalau ujungnya jadi kalau enggak? Sedih banget ini inces tinggal ampas doang huehe

"udah sono lo! Pamali anak cewek main sama anak cowok kata emak gue tar cepet gede!" kata Kris sambil minum teh pucuk.

"yaudah atuh bagi dulu itu teh pucuknya"

"kagak ah! Lo kaga ikut patungan jadi gak boleh minta!" ini si Kai yang ngomong. Tangannya grecep banget ngerebut botolnya.

"ih lu mah koret banget! Dulu kalau gue makan seblak lo suka nyicipin mulu juga!" sewot gue.

"nyicipin doang, itu juga Cuma kuahnya yang lo kasih. Manaan Cuma kerasa diujung lidah doang."

Gue gak mau nyerah, gue coba buat ngerebut botolnya sendiri dari tangan Kai. Tapi si Kai malah ngangkat botolnya tinggi pake sebelah tangannya dan alhasil gue harus loncat-loncat buat ngambil.

Sialan emang nih bebegig sawah! Mentang-mentang gue bogel botolnya diangkat keatas. Curang banget kaya kampungnya upin-ipin, eh

Tiba-tiba Kris ngambil botolnya dari tangan Kai."udah sini biarin dia nyobain dikit"

Pas gue denger si Kris ngomong gitu, gue cubit aja nenen nya Kai kesel. Terus dia meringis kesakitan dan gue hanya bisa memeletkan lidah bergelombang katulistiwa gue ke muka jeleknya Kai.

Kris ngasihin botolnya ke gue, sebelum gue minum gue cium-cium dulu nih isinya. Takutnya isinya bukan teh pucuk beneran lagi.

"jangan dicium-cium bego nanti berkahnya ilang!" muka nya Kai kaya nahan kesel gitu pas ngomong sama gue. Gue Cuma bales melototi dia aja.

Sebelum gue minum gue ngelirik kearah muka mereka, mau liat ekspresi mereka seperti apa. Takutnya nih gue bener-bener dikerjain lagi atau gak lebih jahatnya lagi malah gue mau diracunin kaya kasusnya teteh jessica. Sieun ih jadinya ..

"gue gak bakal ngeracunin lo, sianida mahal bego mending gue buat beli ps4" kata Kris yang sepertinya bisa baca pikiran gue.

.

.

Yaudah akhirnya gue minum..

.

.

Gue angkat botolnya secara perlahan...

.

.

Gue tempelin bibir keylie jenner gue kepinggiran mulut botol..

.

.

Dan gue dorong ujung botolnya supaya airnya masuk kedalam tenggorokan gue..

.

.

Dan..

.

.

.

.

Anjing!

.

.

.

.

.

Mata gue langsung melotot! Gue langsung nengok kearah Kai sama Kris yang masih pasang muka datar.

.

.

Sumpah!

.

.

Ini minuman rasanya bener-bener aneh!

.

.

Bukan teh pucuk ! bukan!

.

.

Anjir tenggorokan gue panas banget!

.

.

Sialan! Gue dikerjain sama jelmaan kambing garut yang sekarang lagi pada nyengir ala pepsodan .

"anjing, ini apaansih! Bego huweeek"

Gue kasihin botolnya kemereka dan langsung diambil sama Kris.

"kan gue bilang juga apa, jangan minum gel. Lu mah jadi bocah batu banget!" Kai ketawa geli banget.

Sumpah! Ini rasanya gakenak banget. Sepet kaya salak yang kaga ada bijinya. Terus pait gitu kaya obat puyer yang gue dapet dari dokter kalau gue lagi demam atau sakit kelapa dan rasanya kaya panas ngebakar tenggorokam gue.

Anjir gue mau muntah! Enek banget perut! Sialan lo ah Kamjong!

"kasih air putih bego tem, buruan anak orang mau mati itu tolol!"

Si item buru-buru ngambil gelas didalam rak terus nuangin air putih dan dikasih ke gue. Gue ngambil gelas itu dan gue minum dalam sekali teguk.

Alhamdulillah.. rasanya mendingan. Paitnya udah gak nempel lagi ditenggorokan dan rasa kebakarnyaa juga udah rada ilangin ini. Tapi ko gue malah jadi pusing ya? Anjirlah itu tadi gue minum apaan sih..

"itu teh pucuk apaan sih item? Rasanya kaya obat puyer dicampur autan!" gue ngedumel bari tangan gue megangin kepala sebelah yang tiba-tiba cenat-cenut kaya hati gue kalau lagi dipepet ama kakanda Canyol hehe.

.

.

Gelo! Ini kepala gue kleyengan banget tapi we kepikiran aa Canyol.

.

.

Edan emang...

.

.

"haha itu teh pucuk rasa baru bek! Teh pucuk rasa buah mengkudu"

Goblin anying!

Buah mengkudu mah gue tau, pantesan rasanya sepet banget!

Fyi guys, gue dulu waktu zaman SMP pernah punya penyakit mah parah. Pokoknya hampir sebulan sekali gue nginep dirumah sakit. Sampe itu orang-orang yang kerja dirumah sakit apal banget sama gue dan keluarga gue, kaya difilm film ya? Hehe

Iyakan kalau di drama mah dokter nya ganteng kan kaya Oppa Yoo Yeon Seok, nah kalau dikenyatan mah dokter yang sering ketemu itu orangnya udah tua, gendut pokoknya lebih mirip gue kesiswaan disekolahan daripada dokter.

Bener kata Kang Emil _"hirup mah peurih baraduk..." da heueh atuh :(  
_

Pada suatu hari nenek gue dan squad geng nya datang. Kebetulan ada istrinya pak ustad Kemet. Beliau ini ngasih tau ke mamah gue kalau buah mengkudu itu bisa ngilangin sakit maag. Awalnya mah gak percaya, kan buah mengkudu mah jarang untuk dikonsumsi. Tapi nenek gue terus neken mamah gue supaya nyobain dulu, kali aja emang bisa buat nyembuhin.

Dan akhirnya gue minumlah buah itu, yang sebelumnya udah diperas sarinya dan dicampur sama air anget.

Lu tau gak gimana rasanya?

Awal gue minum rasanya kaya nyium kentut. Kaga enak banget sumpah lur! Gue pikir jangan-jangan nih istrinya ustad Kemet sentimen kali sama gue karena dari dulu gue sakitan mulu terus minta sareat dari dia.

Eh tapi setelah dipaksakan rutin minum itu alhamdulillah lur, sehat !

Hehee

Maafkeun aku ya Bu ustad telah berburuk sangka kepadamu ...

.

.

"eh Bek, lo ga kenapa-napa? Eh jangan diem mulu. Duduk coba duduk dulu"

Gue ngerasain ada yang megang bahu gue dan nuntun gue buat duduk dikursi makan yang ada didapur. Gue gaktau ini siapa, soalnya gue gakbisa ngangkat kepala gue. Bener bener pusing banget ..

Gue denger si Kai sama Kris bisik-bisik, tapi gue juga ga engeh mereka ngomongin apa

"lo bego sih pake segala dikasih. Bisa pada misah ini kepala kita kalau si caplang tau"

"kirain gue dia cewek strong bege, padahal ini mah murni. Gue biasa aja ko"

"lu mah ketauan udah rusak , kebal jadinya"

"rusakan muka lo tapi tem"

"kehed sia anjir"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

.

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ting!**

 **Ting!**

 **Ting!**

 **LINE 54 Pesan Baru**

 **AnnBaek just posted a photo**

.

.

Haha sialan si bebek mercon. Foto alay gue zaman purbakala segala di posting. Eh tapi gue tetep ganteng ya ternyata biar rambutnya kaya Sasuke gini.

"goblo lagi ini si andika segala ikut komen"

Setelah gue selesai bales komen dan cek Line gue. Gue taro lagi hp gue nakas samping tidur. Gue aus ah, gue mau minum dulu kedapur sekalian mampir mau ngusel-ngusel dulu sama ayang bep ehehe

.

.

.

Pas gue sampe dapur gue ngeliat Kris sama Kai lagi pada berdiri didepan cewek yang lagi duduk. Gue gatau itu cewek siapa soalnya badan dia ngebelakingin gue. Pikir gue si Kyungso kali ya soalnya kan ada Si item. Badannya juga kecil kecil gitu kaya Kyungso.

Gue jalan terus kearah kulkas. Mereka masih belum sadar kalau gue juga ada disini ya? Ko mereka ga nyapa gue sih. Bukannya gue kepedean nih, biasanya kalau gue mau kekantin sekolah. Para fans gue udah bisa merasakan aura ketampanan gue dari jarak jauh.

Jadi pas gue udah sampe kantin , mereka semua udah pada mulai berakting jadi cewe-cewe ala princess kayangan langit.

"eh tolol lu lagi ngapain?"

Kai nengok kaget kearah gue, terus dia nyenggol tangannya Kris dan nunjuk kearah gue pake dagunya.

"ini si Baekhyun mabok plang"

Gue langsung keselek ngedenger jawabannya si Bule gila. Langsung gue taro kasar botol yang tadi gue minum dan terus gue nyamperin kekursi yang Baekhyun dudukin.

Yaallah calon bini kakanda mukanya ngapa beler begini kaya bocah lehoan. Gue deketin Baekhyun terus gue angkat mukanya lewat pipi.

"astagfirulloh.. Baekhyun.. Baekhyun Annisa. Anjir goblo lu kasihin apa ini bocah tem?" gue nanya ke si item tapi muka gue gak noleh kearah dia.

"ciu"

Seketika gue langsung nengok kebelakang. Mata indah boal pimpong gue melotot lebar.

.

.

Tadi dia ngomong apaan?

.

.

.

Ngasihin calon bini aliando apaan?

.

.

.

"apa lu kata? Coba ngomong lagi" Gue berdiri didepan Kai

Mukanya si item nunduk mulu, ketakutan kayanya dia. Takut gue tampol kali. Terus tiba tiba di lari kearah tembok perbatasan.

.

.

.

"si Baekhyun tadi minum ciu yang ngasih si Kris noh"

Muka gue sekarang pindah ngeliatin Kris

"dia minta jadi gue kasih, niatnya ini buat ntar malem kita abis selesai bakar-bakar"

.

.

.

Hhhhhhh

Gue narik nafas dalam terus pelam-pelan gue keluarin. Udah kaya ibu-ibu mau ngelahirin gue anjir. Sebenernya mah ini buat nahan emosi gue, soalnya kalau gue nampol si Kris kan nanti dia bales nampol gue lagi.

Bukannya gue takut ya sama dia...

Gue gakmau aja muka Ronaldo gue ini pada babak belur.

Men, si Kris ini pemegang sabuk item silat!

Ngerih...

Gue balikin lagi badan gue kearah Baekhyun, terus gue tangkup lagi pipinya. "hey sini coba liat aku, kamu kenapa hm?"

"pusing nyol, pala nya pusing banget"

"yaudah sini, tangan nya peluk leher aku. Aku gendong kekamar ya?"

Gue lingkarin tangan Baekhyun keleher gue, terus tangan gue ditaro dibawah pahanya. Jadi otomatis kakinya Baekhyun meringkel kepinggang gue. "pegangan ya jangan dilepas nanti kamu jatoh. Sini kepalanya rebahin dipundak aku"

Baekhyun ngangguk dan nurutin apa kata gue. Alhamdulillah nih bocah maboknya kaga rokes jadi gue gak ribet-ribet.

"yol, lu kaga marah sama kita?"

Gue nengok kearah Kai " gak, Cuma kalau Kyungso tau video lu sama Krystal. Siap-siap ya"

Dan gue lanjutin jalan gue kearah kamar Baekhyun..

"anjir Canyol jangan gitu ke woy.."

.

.

"tega amat lu sama temen"

.

.

"plang! Kaset hentai baru gue buat lu dah semua asal jangan bilangin Kyungsoo"

.

.

"nyol"

.

.

"plang.."

.

.

"..."

.

.

"..."

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hai guys!**

 **yang mau baca cerita ini di wattpad. nih akun nya frozencbhs.**

 **tapi jangan lupa klik bintang eaak hehe**

 **awafyuuuuu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author Pov**

.

.

Baekhyun mabok?

.

.

.

Hahhh?

.

.

.

Iya dia mabok ciu gara-gara upil-ipil.

Emang dasar mereka mah temen-temen jahad. Kasian kan Siti jadi pusing kepalanya

.

.

Kenapa ini semua bisa terjadi kepadamu wahai Siti eh Baekhyun Annisa? ..

Kalau emaknya tau mah abis kali kepalanya aa dipocelin sampe pitak. Secara keluarganya Baekhyun ini dikenal dilingkungan rumahnya itu bageur banget.

Bapaknya Baekhyun ini kepala sekolah SMP. Kalau dirumah biasanya dia ngajarin anak-anak ngaji dimushola. Tapi dia gak mau dipanggil pak Ustad, iya bapaknya Baekhyun kan tydac sombong. Pengen nya dipanggil Joo in sung katanya. Haha

.

Nah kalau mamahnya Baekhyun ini termasuk golongan ibu-ibu sosialita kelas kelurahan. Doi ini salah satu kader anggota PKK di perumahannya.

Kalau bapaknya ini suka ngajarin ngaji anak-anak di Mushola. Beda lagi sama mamahnya, mamahnya ini suka banget bikin acara masak-masak. Terus nanti makanan nya dibagiin ke Mushola atau gak di jual di pasar malem dan pasar kaget.

Lumayan uangnya bisa dimasukin ke dalam kas PKK buat nanti tambahan jalan-jalan keluar pulau pas tahun baru atau gak lebaran.

.

Nah Baekhyun juga punya kakak perempun namanya Taeyeon Nur Sabilah. Biasanya sih dirumah dia manggilnya teteh.

Teh Yun ini mah anaknya tomboy abis dah! Orang tua nya juga gaktau dia nurunin siapa. Secara mamahnya Baekhyun ini waktu mudanya Cuma tau dapur-masak-dandan. Doi mah mana tau yang namanya naik gunung, hiking dan kegiatan extreem lainnya yang Cuma teh Yun sama segeng nya yang tau.

Teh Yun juga orangnya galak cenderung protektif kalau sama adeknya. Apalagi pas dia tau si Baekhyun sama Chanyeol Cuma deket doang tapi pacaran kagak. Waktu itu dia pernah ngelabrak Chanyeol ke tempat latihan futsal.

Dia denger curhatannya Baekhyun sama Luhan dan Lisa. Katanya Baekhyun liat Line nya Chanyeol isinya chat dari cewek semua. Mesra-mesra banget lagi chattannya. Pantesan kalau Baekhyun ajak jalan malem minggu si Chanyeol gak pernah mau mulu, ngeles mulu dan ujung-ujungnya jadi berantem.

Tau sendiri kan mulutnya Lisa yang kaya petasan orang besanan, berisik banget. Dan kebetulan si teteh lagi lewat depan kamarnya Baekhyun yang kebuka dikit pintunya. Niatnya tadi mau ngambil senter dikamar buat di packing sama anak-anak Mapala. Malahan senternya buat getokin kepalanya Chanyeol dilapangan futsal.

Di bilang juga apa.. si teteh mah gak tau turunan nya siapa...

.

.

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Pov**

.

.

Yallah.. kenapa bisa jadi begini sih?

Gue gak pernah tau cara ngurusin cewek yang lagi mabok. Biasanya kalau lagi minum sama anak-anak mah gak ada yang sampe kaya Baekhyun gini. Palingan juga kalau lagi nongkrong sama anak-anak futsal, Cuma si Bambam doang yang teler. Itu juga gue bodo amat, mau dia ampe nungging-nungging sampe kepalanya muter kaya gangsing juga Cuma gue liatin doang sama anak-anak.

Lah ini cewek ? Baekhyun nya kakanda lagi yang lagi tepar begini. Gak tega banget gue ngeliat mukanya. Kaya bocah-bocah di IG yang lagi dimarahin sama emaknya, melas banget lur mukanya.

"masih pusing gak kepalanya?" gue rebahin badannya dikasur.

Gue duduk disamping deket kepalanya. Tangannya gue pegang dan sebelah tangan gue ngusap-ngusap jidatnya yang keringetan.

"sayang masih pusing ga kepalanya hm?"

"panas nyol..."

Lah

.

.

.

Lah

.

.

.

.

Lah

.

.

.

.

Ngapain ni bocah buka-buka bajunya begini. Aduh Siti lo jangan macem-macem kek, udah tau iman gue masih cetek. Kalau lu pancing-pancing begini mah ntar gue khilaf.

.

.

Tar pas gue pulang terus ketemu bapak lo, abis udah masa depan gue.

.

.

"heee ngapain sih buka-buka baju?" tangan gue ngalangin pergerakan tangannya supaya dia berhenti buat bukain kancing.

"gue gerah nyol! Panas! Awas ah tangan lo ah"

Baekhyun mulai ngeberontak dan nyingkirin tangan gue dari atasnya.

Ko malah jadi begini sih? Jangan-jangan tadi itu minuman nya dioplos pake anuan kali ya? Ini jadinya kelakuan Baekhyun kaya orang yang lagi engas. Manaan ini bocah kekeuh banget lagi mau buka baju mulu.

.

.

Yaallah.. tolongin Chanyeol ganteng... jangan sampe iman gue melehoy liat beginian.

.

.

"Baek jangan dibuka bajunya atuh"

"tapi panas nyol, panas! Lo mah ga ngertiin banget sih jadi orang! Lo mah ga peka banget jadi cowok!"

"iya aku ngerti, tapikan-"

"ngerti apaan hah! Selama ini tuh yang selalu ngertiin itu gue! Gue yang selalu ngertiin sifat liar lo ke cewe-cewe! Gue yang selalu ngertiin sifat cuek lo tiba-tiba tanpa alasan yang jelas! Gue yang selalu ngertiin lo! Bahkan gue selalu ngertiin lo tentang hubungan gak jelas kita! Coba ngomong , lo ngertiin gue gak? Lo.. hiks..lo.. nger-"

Gue tarik badan Baekhyun kedalem pelukan gue. Gue usapin punggunya. Sementara dia masih sesegukan nangis. Badannya juga masih bergetar.

"lo hiks..lo ga ngerti kan gimana perasaan gue? Lo gak ngerti kan gimana gue cemburu banget sama cewek-cewek lain yang deket sama lo sementara gue gak punya hak apa-apa buat cemburu ke lo! Lo juga ga ngerti kan gimana perasaan gue pas liat lo ngelakuin hal-hal negatif tapi gue gak bisa marahin lo? lo pasti gak ngerti dan gamau ngerti nyol gimana perasaan gue selama ini"

gue makin ngeratin pelukan gue dibadannya. gue tau gue salah selama ini udah ngajak dia buat ngejalanin hubungan yang kaya gini. Tapi gue bener-bener belum bisa buat bawa dia kehubungan yang terikat.

Gue tau kalau gue ini bukan orang baik, masih banyak kekurangan dalam diri gue. Gue Cuma takut kalau Baekhyun terikat sama gue malah bikin dia tambah sakit.

Jujur, gue sayang banget sama dia. Dan punya keingan buat jalanin hubungan serius dimasa depan sama dia. Tapi gue ini masih muda, Baekhyun juga sama. Gue Cuma gak mau masa muda kita Cuma jadi cerita alot yang nantinya diceritain ke anak-anak kita kelak.

Gue maunya kita jalanin aja semuanya dulu, nikmatin masa muda kita dengan perlahan. Karena gue tau, kalau jodoh itu gak akan kemana. Itulah alesan kenapa gue kaya gini.

Gue Cuma takut khilaf dan ngerusak lo. gue sayang banget sama lo Baekhyun Annisa, demi apapun di dunia ini yang disucikan.

.

.

.

.

 _Eaaaakkkkk_

.

.

.

.

 _Tai lo ah orang lagi so sweet an juga – Chanyeol_

 _So sweet an mulu jadiannya kapan? Ehehe_

 _Fvckyouuuhhhh !_

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol Pov End**

 **.**

 **###**

.

.

 **13:00**

.

.

Sekarang anak-anak yang lain udah pada bangun dan ngumpul di depan TV. Semenjak kejadian Baekhyun dikasih ciu sama Kris dan Kai, mereka berdua belum ngomong lagi sama Chanyeol. Karena emang Chanyeol belum juga keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

"Kris, si caplang gapapa nih? Gue jadi gak enak" Kai mulai membuka obrolan.

Kris yang lagi asik makan kuaci nengok kearah Kai "jangan dipikirin. Segala sesuatu yang dipikirin terus itu gak bagus. Selow aja tem"

 _._

 _Emang dasar aja lu mah gak punya pikiran bule gila!_

.

Kai ngedengus denger jawaban paling aesthetic dari Kris.

"emang Caplang kenapa jong?" tanya uco yang lagi senderan didadanya Kai

"hah? Gapapa yang. Biasa ini mah urusan cowok hehe"

"terakhir kali lo bilang urusan cowok itu, kalian nuker sendal di Mesjid pas lagi Jumatan. Terus sekarang apalagi?"

"yallah uco.. kalau yang jelek-jelek aja inget mulu"

"emang segitu adanya lo mah tem" sela Somi

Anak-anak pada ketawa. Somi itu emang ratu Savage lur! Maklum lah kalau jomblo lama mah emang suka gitu. Sinis banget sama kaum taken.

"bagus lo masih diinget tem" kata Kris

"iyaudah mangkanya jelek aja tem biar diinget terus sama ayang uco" sambung Luhan cekikikan.

"biarin jelek juga yang penting gue setia" Kai ngebela diri

"karena lu sadar lu jelek mangkanya lu setia haha" SAVAGE SOMI!

"hahaha bener-bener"

"Like lah aku mah sama Somi"

"sing sabar tem haha"

.

.

.

Dan berakhir dengan membuli Kai sampai nanti Dio yang nengahin..

.

.

.

 **###**

.

Balik lagi nih ke kamar AA dan Baekhyun. Setelah tadi Baekhyun ngeluarin unek-uneknya ke Chanyeol kaya acara rumah Uya. Sekarang mereka berdua lagi rebahan dikasur. Rebahan ya guys bukan tiduran-

.

.

Sama aja egooo!

.

.

Beda dong ya, nih gue kasih tau guys! Kalau rebahan itu Cuma berbaring dikasur sedangkan Tiduran ini makna nya ambigu. Memiliki 2 arti yang positif dan negatif. Tergantung sama pikiran kalean pada.

Chanyeol masih ngusap-ngusap jidat Baekhyun yang keringetan dikit. Emang bener sih tadi itu suhu ruangan itu panas bukan karena efek mabok Baekhyun. Tapi emang AC dikamar belum dinyalain. Soalnya kan Baekhyun itu kalau tidur gak suka yang terlalu dingin jadinya AC dimatiin.

Heuh, dasar aja pikiran lu yang kothor plang!

"masih pusing gak?"

"ummmm dikit. Jangan ngomong mulu nanti gue malah pusing" jawab Baekhyun serak.

Chanyeol Cuma senyum geli doang, padahal kalau dia sadar. Dari tadi kan yang ngomong mulu Baekhyun. Gak ada yang nanya eh dia malah cerita. Sampe segala dia pernah ngeliat hp nya Chanyeol diem-diem keceplosan.

.

.

Dasar-dasar kids jaman now kelakuannya...

.

.

"gue turun kebawah dulu ya nyari makan, laper" kata Chanyeol yang mulai bangun-, eh bangkit dari kasur

Tapi tangan nya ditahan sama Baekhyun. Terus Chanyeol nengok kearah Baekhyun lagi "bentar doang, gue laper nih ntar badan gue ceking jadi gak mempesona lagi"

Baekhyun tetep diem gak ngejawab. Matanya aja masih merem. Jadi tuh dia narik tangannya Chanyeol tadi karena reflex.

"gue takut sendirian nyol"

Chanyeol ngedecak pelan, keki denger jawaban alay dari Baekhyun.

Parah ih si aa , calon dikatain gitu.. kalau Bakehyun tau isi hatinya mah udah disiletin kali tuh mulut.

"takut apasih tayangkuuuu, kan masih siang. Itu hordeng juga dibuka lebar. Noh mataharinya aja udah kaya lampu tembak pasar malem" kata Chanyeol nahan kesel eh gemes.

Tiba tiba Baekhyun bangun terus duduk tegak. Alisnya menukik tajam seperti paruh buruk gagak, dan matanya disipit-sipitan terus bibirnya dimanyun manyunin. Intinya mah dia sedang maerajuk tapi kalau dimatanya Chanyeol mah kalau dia udah pasang kuda-kuda begitu artinya ngajak ribut.

Liat aja nih kaya sekarang contohnya.

"heh caplang! Lu tuh gak inget ya kata Pak Ustad Kemet! Kalau setan itu mah gak tau adanya siang atau malem. Orang siang tengah hari bolong aja bisa kesurupan setan! Tuh kaya Mpo Yati tukang kantin sekolahan kita. Gak inget apa pas lu lagi mesen soto terus tiba-tiba dia ngacungin pisaunya kemuka lo. lo lupa apa gimana sih hah? .. bla...bla... bla.."

Tuh kan dibilangin juga apa, merajuknya Baekhyun mah No banget deh buat Chanyeol. Kalau kata komen netijen mah. Up gan!

Akhirnya Chanyeol ngalah terus balik tiduran lagi dikasur, tapi kali ini mah dia munggungin Baekhyun tidurnya. Takutnya khilaf kalau liat mukanya..

Iya..

.

.

.

.

Khilaf mau nyium..

.

.

.

.

.

Pake siku tapi hehe

.

.

.

.

 **###**

 **15:30**

.

.

 **Chanyeol Pov**

.

.

Udah sore aja nih ternyata. Gak kerasa gue tidur lumayan lama juga ya, gara-gara nih si Siti yang manjah tidur siang aja minta ditemenin.

Heran gue, lagian mah setan mana sih yang berani gangguin dia? Gue yang masih hidup aja kesel mulu bawaannya kalau dia lagi mode kelakuan abstrak. Apalagi setan yang napak kaki nya aja kaga, bisa megang juga kagak. Kalau gue sih mendingan kesel bisa gue toyor kepalanya lah setan? Kalau kesel sama Baekhyun ngapain?

Nulis status di pacebook? Apa ngirim tweet ke DivHumasPolri, dengan pidana perbuatan tidak menyenangkan.

Meh!

Gue usapin kepala Baekhyun bentar buat mastiin kalau nih bocah masih pules. Lucu banget kalau lagi tidur begini mah.

Jadi keingatan kata-kata dia yang tadi. Kalau kata orang sih omongan orang yang lagi mabok itu jujur. Lagi ga mabok juga padahal mah Baekhyun gue tau kapan Baekhyun jujur atau bohong.

Sebenarnya dulu gue udah mau nembak Baekhyun, Cuma ya gitu.. kalau jadi cogan kaya gue mah berat. Banyak banget cobaan nya. Contohnya kaya dedek gemes yang suka flirting di chat, atau gak ciwi-ciwian gemes yang suka ketemu di tongkrongan.

Udah gitu yang paling berat itu cobaan dari teteh nya Baekhyun. Astagfirulloh kalau lagi marah bener-bener gak bisa di ademin. Ibaratnya mah kalau gue berantem sama dia pake tenaga cowok, tetep gue yang kalah .

Boro-boro gue bales, baru liat dia jalan dari jauh ke arah gue aja. Jantung gue udah deg dug ser kaya ketemu razia polisi di fly over. Apalagi kalau dia udah manggil gue pake nama lengkap plus tangan dua-duanya dipinggang.

Masa depanQ dalam bahaya kawan...

Tetehnya galak bukan tanpa alesan, salah gue juga emang yang maenin perasaan adenya. Waktu itu dia pernah ngelabrak gue dilapangan futsal. Padahal disitu isinya cowok semua dan rata-rata temen gue juga, tapi dia mah tetep aja ga goyang biarin datang Cuma sendiri juga.

Gue awalnya kaget, perasaan gue gak bikin salah apa-apa deh sama teh Yun. Belom sempet gue basa-basi, dia langsung ngeluarin jurus seribu bayang pake senter ke kepala gue.

Puyeng banget anjir, dia kaga ngomong apa-apa. Gue juga bingung mau ngomog apa dan orang-orang yang ada disitu juga bingung kita kenapa.

Dan akhirnya dia ngomong kalau Baekhyun itu nangis gara-gara gue. Dia sempet liat chat Line gue yang isinya modusan cewek semua.

Pantes! Terakhir kali gue chat sama Baekhyun balesnya jutek banget. Ternyata itu alesannya. Yaudah semenjak kejadian itu pass Hp gue ganti. Takut di kepoin lagi dan ujung-ujungnya gue diamuk lagi sama tetehnya.

.

.

.

Insyallah ya Baek...  
Bila nanti saatnya telah tiba.. kuingin kau menjadi istriku... berjalan bersamamu dalam terik dan hujan.. berlarian kesana kemari dan tertawa...

.

.

.

.

Eaaaak baper dah lu!

.

"nyol.."

Gue senyum dengernya. Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya tapi matanya masih merem melek sambil tangan ngucekin belek.

Gue ambil tangan nya terus gantiin dia buat ngusapin matanya pelan.

"udah bangun?"

"ehmmm"

"masih pusing?" gue cium kepalanya.

"udah enggak.. tapi laper nyol "

Yallah .. laperan juga gue ini dari tadi. Kumat dah ntar asem lambung gue.

"iya, gue juga sama. Yaudah bangun atuh yu kebawah nyari makan" kata gue sambil beranjak duduk.

"nyari dimana? Emang ada yang buang"

Gue nengok kesamping. Ngeliat Baekhyun yang ikutan duduk juga. Cuma masih ngucekin matanya gitu.

"ada lah, tadi kayanya Suho deliv pizza deh. Coba aja yu kita nutur di tong sampah dapur"

"masa kita makan sisaan nyol?" kata Baekhyun kaget. Matanya yang masih ngantuk melotot lucu.

"sekali-kali gpp Baek, si item yang tiap hari makan begituan alhamdulillah masih idup"

"ih ketauan si item mah punya ilmu kebal. Makan apa aja mah gpp"

Gue berdiri disamping kasur terus tangan gue terulur di depan Baekhyun.

"yaudah ntar kita belajar ama dia biar kebal kaya kuda lumping. Yuk ah laper nih Zayn Malik"

"Zayn Malik sakit tipes lo mah haha"

gue tarik tangan Baekhyun buat ikutan berdiri. Terus tangan gue gue rangkulin ke pundaknya Baekhyun sambil ngedeketin kepalanya kearah gue "berarti lo Gigi Hadid Ambeyen" terus gue bisikin dia dan nyium pipinya bentar.

.

.

 **Chanyeol Pov End**

.

.

.

Di ruang Tv masih ada anak-anak. Para cowok lagi pada gantian main PS dan para cewek pada nyemilin kuaci.

Dari tadi yang lagi maen Ps itu Sehun sama Kai sedangkan si Suho sama Kris mereka lagi main judi. Judiin skornya pertandingan Sehun dan Kai. Maklum lah lur biarin kalem begitu Suho masih ada turunan mafia nya.

Cerita dari orang-orang dulu katanya, neneknya Suho itu bos sabung ayam. Rame banget arena sabung ayamnya. Orang dari mana-mana aja pada datang kesitu. Entah mau nyabung atau Cuma mau judiin doang.

Kalau kakeknya Suho lagi merantau ke negri ginseng, cari celah buat bangun usaha perabotan plastiknya. Dia mah gaktau kelakuan istrinya gimana disini, yang dia tau mah istrinya ngurusin peternakan ayam nya sama jual beli telor.

.

.

Jangan ditiru ya guys! Kata bang Haji Rhoma ge judi mah dosahhh.

.

.

"yaela tem lo goblok banget maennya ah!" Kris yang dari tadi ngeliatin Kai kesel juga, dari tadi dia maennya jelek banget ke blok mulu sama Sehun.

Masalahnya si Kris ini di team nya Kai. Rugi dia kalau Kai kalah mulu, tadi aja dia udah abis duit gope, -perak hehe. Kagaklah gope is lima ratus ribu.

"haha santai kali bang, lo baru dapet kucuran dana kan bulan ini?" kata Sehun yang matanya fokus sama layar tv.

"iya lu ah, santai aja. Lu doain gue aja nih biar menang" sambung Kai

"mana ada bego main judi baca doa. Sial " kata Kris nendang pahanya Kai

"heh segala sesuatunya juga harus diawali dengan doa biar barokah"

"iya bener tem, kata guru ngaji gue juga gitu. Orang mau sunnah rosul aja baca doa dulu haha" sambung Sehun

"nah kan kata aing ge apa. Dah lu diem diem aja berdoa"

"lo ngomong gih sama pinggiran bedug"

"lah ngapain ? emang aing gelo ngomong sama bedug? Haha"

"gila mah kaga, bego doang lu mah banyak"

"anying sia hahaa"

.

Ya namanya juga lalaki, kalau lagi ngumpul pasti ada aja bahannya. Kadang-kadang malah lalaki itu lebih julit daripada kaum cewek.

Jadi untuk para Ladies hati-hati ya kalau mau ngapa-ngapain bisi nanti jadi bahan diobrolan lalaki...

.

.

"Yo siniin dong tolong permen cha-cha nya." Lisa

Dio ngelemparin toplesnya ke arah Lisa. Bukan nya lagi berantem ya guys. Tapi emang sifatnya Dio mah gini, untung aja mereka udah temenan lama. Jadi udah biasa nelen kelakuan paitnya Dio. Unchhhhhh

"eh Lis, si Jennie itu bukannya temen dancer lo kan?" kata Luhan

"iya dia satu grup sama gue, tapi gue sih gak akrab" jawab Lisa yang mulutnya penuh sama permen cha-cha

Somi ngambil toples cha-cha dari Lisa " lah emang kenapa? Kan kalean squad?"

"nah iya tuh bener"

"kenapa emang?"

"paling juga lo minder ya kalah level?"

Tau kan yang suka ngomong gitu siapa? Iya itu yang ngomong. Untung aja temen kalau bukan mah udah di lindes pake mobil beko sama Lisa.

"anjir sialan! Haha enggak gitu juga sih. Cuma gue ga nyambung aja kalau main sama dia" kata Lisa

"lo kali yang ga nyambung ya? Lo kan otaknya seperempat" ledek Luhan

"nah iya tuh bener" (2)

"nah iya bener mulu lu cumi" Lisa noyor kepalanya Somi yang dari tadi ngomong gitu mulu.

"gimana ya ngomongnya, si Jennie tuh anaknya rada beda. Dibilang gak selevel sama gue mungkin iyasih. Pokoknya susah deh ngomongnya. Intinya mah gue gak nyaman main sama dia gitu"

Yang lain pada ngangguk paham denger jawaban Lisa.

"tapi ko dia bisa deket sama si caplang ya Lis?" Luhan

Lisa Cuma geleng-geleng kepala "caplang segitu nya mah cogan kali Lu. Tau sendiri hitz nya dia kaya apa kalau disekolah. Kita aja ini yang pada menutup mata"

"oh berarti si Jennie itu maunya temenan sama orang-orang model kaya caplang ya?" Somi

"yaelah anak panjat sosial kaya awkarmun dkk" kata Dio males

"ish padahal juga kita gak kalah hitz yakan dari si caplang squad" sambung Somi

"enggak, Cuma kurangnya di lo doang pada yang kelakuannya sengklek"

Somi noyor kepalanya Dio akhrinya. Dari tadi didiemin si Dio mah gak bisa baik-baik. Padahal sama temen sendiri tapi doyan nya menghujat. Dasar kids zaman now

"kesian ya si Baekhyun lawan nya modelan begitu. Bakalan lebih berat ini mah dari yang dulu-dulu" kata Luhan sambil ngelamun.

Luhan ini punya jiwa kemanusian yang tinggi guys. Apalagi kalau menyangkut teman-teman squadnya. Dia ini pasti yang bakal maju duluan buat ngebelain squadnya, cieeee

Lisa menghela nafas panjang "bakalan susah banget Lu. Jennie gak main-main anaknya. Takutnya si caplang malah stay di dia padahal si Baekhyun udah nungguin lama"

"kalau sampai kejadian begitu gue kebiri itu kupingnya yang caplang." Kata Dio pelan. Pelan-pelan menusuk tapi.

"gue samperin si Jennnienya terus gue suruh aja battle dance sama lo Lis" kata Somi.

"goblok ah lu mah Som"

"ketularan si bule gila pasti dia"

"ih Kris bukan bule gila tau!" kata Lisa pelan

"yang bilang Kris siapa coba? Sehun juga kan bule" jawab Dio santai

Luhan langsung nengok sinis kearah Dio "apaan lu bawa-bawa yayang gue! Dia mah waras bule juga"

"gak ada orang waras yang suka nyemilin royco pas lagi ceramah hari Jumat"

Luhan cemberut kesel. Mau marah tapi emang kenyataan begitu. Sehun juga sebelas dua belas kelakuan nya sama Kris.

Sehun ini suka banget nyemilin royco rasa sapi kalau lagi dengerin ceramah hari jumat disekolah. Gak jelas sih alesan nya apa. Cuma enak aja kata dia gurih. Padahal udah sering diomelin Luhan kalau nyemilin begituan takut bikin dia bego, kan kasian nanti sama anak-anaknya punya bapak yang begitu.

Tapi kata Sehun mah tenang aja, abis nyemilin begituan dia biasanya minum susu beruang buat menetralisir kandungan dari royco itu.

.

"tuh tuh liat pasangan gaib tertydac berfaedah tahun ini" Somi nunjuk pake dagu kearah tangga yang ada Chanbaeknya.

Posisinya Chanyeol masih ngerangkul pundaknya Baekhyun dan terkadang bercanda sambil bisik-bisik yang bikin Baekhyun blingsatan kaya belatung pohon nangka.

"widihhhh, serasa honeymoon ya pak?" teriak Kai

Gak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari pasangan Chanbaek ini. Mungkin masih males kali ya ngeladenin Kai gara-gara tragedi ciu.

"sial dah villa gue dipake buat begituan. Besok selesai kita pulang gue panggilin Ustad guntur bumi buat ngebersihin hawa-hawa negatif yang lo tinggalin" kata Suho bercanda

"anjay, yang nangkepin setan kedalam botol ya pak?" kata Sehun geli

"iya yang ntar ada orang kesurupan"

Kai niruin gaya orang yang lagi kesurupan.

"SAHA IEU ... SAHA IEU? " Kris juga niruin gaya nya.

Yang lain pada ketawa geli ngeliat kelaukan mereka. Apalagi Lisa paling heboh ngeliat ayang bep Kris nya yang lagi megangin jidatnya Kai terus di tepok-tepok

"AING MACAN..."

.

"MACAN BIN MAUNG..."

.

"haha tergubluk lu tem"

"tem tem kelakuan lu ngapa gitu banget sih! Haha"

"anjir bang bokir ahaha"

"hasan bin maun tulul haha"

"suzana lovers"

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun Pov**

 **.**

 **.**

Dasar item gak danta haha. Bisa banget kalau niruin orang. Gak abis pikir kenapa bisa Uco jadi sama Kai yang jenis spesies apanya juga gak jelas.

.

 _Bener kata pepatah Love is Blind_

.

"Canyol kenapa lu punya temen yang modelnye begitu sih? Ahah " gue masih ketawa geli ngeliatin Kai sama anak-anak cowok yang lain

"biarin ada perbandinganya. Kalau gue temenan sama Aliando tar gue kalah ganteng"

Nanaonan eta... haha kalau bagi gue mah nyol, gantengan lu kemana –mana atuh.

 _._

 _._

 _Itu kata Baekhyun ya bukan kata gue loh,- hehe_

.

.

"pede banget sih maneh caplang" gue narik kupingnya yang selebar daun talas gemes.

Canyol mah emang moodbooster banget. Mangkanya ibarat lagu dangdut yang jatuh bangun ku mengejar mu mah gue iklas. Emang susah buat gak cinta sama lu mah.

"yaudah yuk kita cari makan keluar aja ya? Mau ga?"

"maunya naik motor tapi, gak mau naik mobil mual"

"lah ko udah jadi aja sih? Padahal nanem aja belum hehe" kata Canyol cengengesan.

Gue cubit pinggang nya, malu tau. Gue gak biasa di gombalin 18+ begini hehe

 _._

 _Itu lu bukan digombalin egoooo, itu secara gak langsung harga diri lu lagi diejek... dasar Siti cah polos_

 _._

 _Apasih sih lu jones! Lu juga kalau jadi gue pasti ser-seran kan digituin sama cogan cem Canyol? – Baekhyun_

 _._

 _Hehe dikit sih_

 _._

 _Heuh pantes maneh jones, mangkanya jangan munafvck.- Baekhyun_

 _._

 _Kehed !_

.

.

"padahal tiap hari juga udah nanem" kata gue pelan

Tiba-tiba tangan Canyol nangkup muka gue dan dia adepin ke depan mukanya

"hah? Nanem apaan?"

.

.

.

.

.

"nanem cinta hehe"

" _(nanem sakit hati yang berbuah pait)"_

.

.

Kepala gue di bekep di dada nya. Canyol puas banget ketawa kayanya. Hehe gue juga ica kali gombal kaya lu mah hehe

"yallah Baekhyun pulang dari sini kita nikah ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahhh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kamis**

 **06:30**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa hari mereka habiskan untuk refreshing ke pantai, akhirnya hari ini mereka semua kembali pada aktifitas semula.

Kalau kebanyakan orang lain abis pulang holiday itu bahagia, beda lagi dengan Baekhyun. Setelah pulang dari Pangandaran kemarin dia sakit masuk angin. Pulang-pulang teh reang banget sampe rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ga berhenti ngerengek sama minta melipir buat nyari toilet. Sampe-sampe ada kali mereka berhenti di rest are tol lebih dari 5 kali, belum termasuk yang berhenti diluar tol.

Apalagi pas sampe Bandung tengah malem. Baekhyun rewel minta melipir nyari tukang seblak . katanya pengen makan yang pedes-pedes biar pusing dan mual nya ilang dan pengen ngerasain rasanya seblak asli Bandung.

Padahal sama aja juga bumbu nya mah ngan cikur, cabe jeung garem. Udah gitu Si item sampe berantem lagi sama Chanyeol gara-gara mobil mereka ngerem mendadak mulu.

si aa kagok setiap lihat gerobak di pinggir jalan, dikiranya mah tukang Seblak. Gaktaunya tukang martabak. Enggak tau kaca mobilnya Suho yang burem apa matanya aa yang koplok. Untung belakangnya mobil item kalau orang lain mah udah dituntut ganti rugi kali, padahal Cuma lecet dikit doang. Heleh...

Kebetulan si aa yang kebagian nyetir, dan Baekhyun duduk didepan. Katanya kalau lagi sakit mending duduk didepan supaya ga mabok. Jadinya aja Chanyeol yang disuruh nyetir, ga mungkin kan kalau Suho atau Kris yang nyetir terus Chanbaek duduk pangkuan di bangku samping? Yang ada keenakan Baekhyun dong dipangku cogan hehe

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enak aja lo, Keenakan Chanyeol lah mangku cewek bohay – Baekhyun**_

 _ **Lah.. Bohay apanya? Rata gitu kaya papan penggilesan – Chanyeol**_

 _ **Berantem mulu, ntar juga jadian**_

 _ **YA MAULAH – Chanbaek**_

 _ **Hehehe**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

Hari ini Baekhyun ga sekolah, padahal hari ini ada pembagian kupon daging kurban di sekolah. kebetulan squadnya aa yang jadi panitia, kan lumayan dapat dagingnya banyakan hehe

Dari abis pulang Baekhyun tiduran mulu dikasur, gakuat bangun. Kepalanya berat banget. Untung aja mamahnya sempet nengokin Mak Zubaedah tukang kerok plus urut profesional yang sangat nyohor dikompleknya.

Biasanya nih kalau Cuma masuk angin biasa mah dikerok pelan juga Baekhyun mah lebay minta ampu. Apa aja dia mah dipegangin buat dia gigit. Sampe waktu itu dia pernah ngegigit botol handbody dan akhirnya isinya muncrat semua. Sebagian ada yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mamahnya mah Cuma ketawa nista ngeliatin Baekhyun gak ada niat buat kasian, soalnya dia udah keburu kesel garagara badannya abis dicubitin plus di gigitin Baekhyun.

"tah kop lebok ku maneh kabeh handbody hahha" gitu malah katanya.

Nah kalau sekarang mah keadaan Baekhyun bener-bener bikin watir. Lagi dikerokin sampe itu warnanya merah-keiteman juga Baekhyun nya diem aja. Gak bergerak sama sekali, paling juga Cuma ngeringis doang pas ngerokin bagian pinggang. Geli katanya..

"ini mah lumayan parah bu, kena masuk angin duduk. Kalau gak buru-buru dikerokin mah bahaya ini" kata mak Zubaedah

Muka mamahnya Baekhyun pias banget denger kata mak Zubaedah. Dikirain dia mah Baekhyun Cuma masuk angin biasa garagara kelamaan main dipantai terus pulang nya juga kan kena AC. Eh gataunya malah lebih parah.

"tar mah pagi bawa langsung berobat bu"

"iya mak ntar ke Pak Abri berobat"

Pak Abri ini dokter langgangan nya Baekhyun. Bukan langganan juga sih dikara sakit kaya beli seblak kali ya? Ehhe. Nama sebenernya buka Abri. Pak Sumo. Pak Sumo ini seorang pensiunan TNI yang bertitle dokter. Jadi aja dikenalnya Pak Abri.

Mamahnya Baekhyun duduk dipinggir kasur, tangan nya ngelus-ngelus rambut Baekhyun sayang. Badanya panas banget tapi keluar keringet dingin.

"de, nanti berobat aja ya ke Pak Abri?"

Baekhyun ngangguk doang terlalu lemah buat berkata-kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Sekolah**

 **09:00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Pov**

.

Gila bor, hari ini panas banget. Manaan gue lagi puasa arafah lagi. Gini kali ya cobaan orang lagi puasa? Ada aja.

Udah gitu tadi gue papasan sama si Jennie dilorong. Mau gue modusin ngajak ke kantin tapi gue inget gue lagi puasa. Dia mah enak lagi halangan.

Emang yang cewek mah beruntung banget apa-apanya dimudahin sama Allah. Jadi takut buat maenin cewek, ntar gue diazab lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

Diazab jadi ganteng hehehe

.

.

"plang lu puasa kaga ? sebat yuk asem nih!" item nepuk bahu gue dari belakang

"puasa gue mah anjig! Biar ntar 40tahun dosa gue diapus hehe"

Kai ngambil duduk disamping gue. Kebetulan kita lagi ada di taman depan ruang osis nih mau ngurusin buat acara kurban besok. Lagian gue heran sama si item. Padahal bapaknya ini rajin adzan di masjid komplek tapi kenapa nyetakan nya hancur lebur gini ya?

Apa dulu bapaknya lupa baca doa kali pas mau bikin dia jadi nya sperm nya kecampur sama setan. Dan akhirnya berojolnya cem si item.

"halah, lu mainin hati cewek aja dosanya lebih dari 40 tahun plang. Apalagi sampe bikin nangis, bisa-bisa sia di rajam diakherat!"

"gue gak pernah mainin cewek tem. Malah gue mah cowok baik. Nyenengin hati perempuan" kata gue ngebela diri

Baru tau gue kalau bikin cewek nangis dosanya sebesar itu. anjaay kalau gue inget-inget berapa kali ya gue bikin patah hati cewe? Apalagi si Siti yang bertahun-tahun makan hati mulu sama gue. Oiya doi juga lagi atit lagi..

Kalau tau dosanya begitu mah tar pulang sekolah gue minta maaf dah sekalian jengukin hehe

"sia mah semua perempuan disenengin hatinya da tar ujung-ujungnya mah di potekin kecil-kecil"

Nih orang mulutnya kenapa pedes banget ya? Ketularan si Kyungsoo paling nih. Perasaan gue semenjak dia jadian sama Kyungsoo omonganya bablasan banget kaya knlapot motor bobrokan

"yang penting mah niat awal gue kan mau ngebahagian tem, kalau ujungnya mah nanti tergnatung takdir Allah maunya gimana" gue smirk ganteng kearah si item.

"dimana-mana juga mah takdir Allah ngikutin hambanya. Emang dasar aja lu mah koboy kucay. kalau liat cewek-cewek bening gatel langsung di gas" Kai ngangkat sebelah alisnya

"yaelah tem namanya juga kucing dikasih ikan mana nolak sih haha"

"kucing garong sia mah kehed haha"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Pov End**

 **.**

 **###**

.

.

"jooooooonginnnnnn !"

.

.

.

Brak

.

.

.

.

.

"caplaaaanggggg! "

.

.

.

.

.

Brukkk

.

.

.

.

.

Braakkkk

.

.

.

.

.

Bruuukkk

.

.

.

"awwww anjirrr!"

.

.

"tem pegangin si bule gila!"

.

.

"jangan sampe lepasss tem! Buruan jegat disitu juga plang!"

.

.

"teeeem bruaaaan ih peganing bego"

.

.

"caplang jangan diem ajaaa!"

.

.

Chanyeol sama Kai buru-buru bangun buat ngejegat si Kris. Mereka mah gak tau apa-apa yang terjadi tapi kalau ini udah perintah dari para Keong racun squad mah mereka gamau amnil resiko. Biarin disebut pengkhianat dan tidak setia kawan juga sama si bule gila asal masa depan mereka terjamin aman dari kekejaman Keong racun squad

"anjjing yeol , tem lepasin gue bego buruan!" Kris ngeberontak dari cengkaraman tangan nya Chanyeol dipundak dan kedua tangan Kai di lengan nya

Chanyeol sama Kai geleng pasrah sambil ngomong "sorry bor" tanpa suara kearah kris.

"gak setia kawan banget lu pada! Gue kan temen lu! Temen dari embrio bor!" Kris masih berusaha buat ngebujuk mereka buat ngebiarin dia lari

Kalau mau jujur dari hati yang terdalam mah emang gak ada niat mereka buat ngelolosin si bule. Selain gak bisa setia kawan dalam kondisi kaya gini, mereka juga seneng kalau ada ngeliat temen nya tersiksa kaya gini.

Biasa kan kalau gaya temenan goals ala cowok mah ya begitu..

.

.

.

.

temennya jatoh disukurin.. bukan ditolongin..

.

.

.

.

temennya galau diledekin ... bukannya dihibur supaya move on..

.

.

.

.

.

terus kalau temennya mati...

.

.

.

.

.

yaaaaaa mereka kubur lah... heheh

.

.

"nah diem disitu lu ya bule gila" luhan ngambil ancang ancang buat jalan cepet kearah Kris

Sisanya yang lain pada follow Luhan.

Mangkanya jangan macam-macam ya! Udah dibilangin Luhan ini jiwa sosial dan kemanusiannya itu tinggi! Kalau ada yang bikin dia jadi mode garang begini pasti orang itu udah "nyubit squadnya" soalnya kalau ada cewek yang ganjen ke Sehun, Luhan mah gak akan ngelabrak cewek itu. tapi dia uring-uringanya ke Sehun.

Kasian ya jadi Sehun? Huuhuhu cini cama aku ajaaa yuk hun hehe ;D

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gelut dulu jeung aing! – Luhan**_

.

"Lu jangan kaya gini kali, gini-gini juga gue calon ipar lo! nanti ga gue restuin sama Sehun ya!" kata Kris berusaha kalem

"gue gak perlu restu dari lu, orang tua nya Sehun dua-dua nya aja masih hidup ngapain minta restu ke lu!" jawab Luhan gusar

Chanyeol sama Kai nahan ketawa ngeliat ekspresinya Kris yang mati kutu. "Gila kan emang nih anak Keong racun mah. Up udah gue mah kalau urusan mereka" batin mereka

Dio ngeliat ke arah Kai yang lagi berusaha nahan ketawa sampe itu bibirnya pada mengkerut gara-gara berusaha tetap mingkem.

"jong, jangan berani-berani ya lo lepasin nih orang!"

"enggak akan berani bebi. Tenang!" Kai gelagapan terus nganggukin kepalanya cepet

"Lo juga ya plang! Awas aja kalau sampe bantuin temen lu yang gila ini" Somi ikut ngancem Chanyeol

"yaela santai! Kenapa emang dia" Chanyeol nunjuk Kris pake dagunya

.

Luhan maju selangkah lagi

Sekarang posisinya dia bener-bener di depan Kris. Cuma terbentang jarak dua langkah doang si.

.

Luhan maju sleangkah lagi..

"jangan maju-maju! Gue gamau tanggung jawab ya kalau lo sampe terpesona sama aura ketampanan gue!" kata Kris

"halah bedebah! Tampan darimana? Muka udah kaya kesetan depan kelas aja lo belagu"

"anjirrr buluk banget dong hhaa" kata Kai

"bulukan lu tetep sih tem" cela Kris cepet

Chaneyol udah gak bisa nahan ketawa nya lagi, dia mah udah paling lemah kalau liat temennya di Bully. Apalagi si item. Udah diamah up! Gakuat

Somi maju kearah Chanyeol terus ganti megangin tangannya Kris yang tadi sempat kelepas gara-gara si Chanyeol ketawa ngakak

"dibilang jangan sampe dilepas! Malah dilepas! Sengaja lu ya?" sewot Somi

Chanyeol yang masih ketawa ngakak sampe bungkuk-bungkukin badan, melamabikan tangannya.

"yaela Lu, salah gue apasih? Jangan kaya gini kek. Kaya anak kecil tau" Kris natap mata Luhan

"lu sih gasalah Kris, Cuma cara lo terlalu kasar. Biar gimana juga Lisa kan perempuan" Dio maju kedepan buat ngerangkual Luhan mundur

Luhan nurut aja di bawa Dio. Gak tau kenapa dia gak bisa tatapan lama kalau liat mukanya Kris.

"terus gue mesti gimana? Baikin dia terus dia salah paham dan ujung-ujungnya kalian nyalahin gue gara-gara ngasih harapan palsu?"

Mereka semua diem ngedenger pembelaan nya Kris.

Bener juga sih kata dia. Kalau dia terus-terusan baik tapi Lisa nangkep nya beda. Jadi aja salah paham dan Lisa curhat ke squadnya dan ujung-ujungnya mereka nyalahin Kris lagi gegara ngasih harpan palsu. Padahal mah gak ada niatan kris buat PHP in Lisa.

Prinsipnya Kris mah, kalau dia udah pernah sekali yaudah cukup tau aja selanjutnya. Kaya contohnya Lisa.

Kris udah berusaha buat coba jalanin sama Lisa, tapi kenyataanya tidak sesuai harapan dia. Lisa gak masuk kedalam kriteria nya dia. Yaudah! Kris cukup tau aja dan coba cari yang lain yang sesuai sama kriteria dia.

Dia orangnya gak bisa maksain kehendak. Karena bagi dia itu cinta adalah suatu hak asasi manusia. Bersifat bebas dan penuh tanggung jawab. Kalau memilih cinta aja dipaksakan gimana dia mau tanggung jawab nanti nya?

.

.

.

Eaaaaakkkkk

.

.

.

Ternyata doi dewasa juga yach ! hehe

.

.

"tuh lu pada udah denger kan kata Kris. Kalau emang dia ga nyaman sama Lisa kenapa kalian terus maksain sih? Percuma kasian Lisa juga. Pasti banyak makan ati" Chanyeol ngegeser Somi dan balik ngerangkul bahu Kris

"kaya lo sama Baekhyun gitu ya?" sosor Luhan sinis

Chanyeol senyum kalem " beda Lu, kalau gue sama Baekhyun itu saling cinta"

"halah percuma kalu gak ada kepastian juga mah plang!" samber Dio

Chanyeol ngedehem sebentar terus ngelanjutin omongannya "kepastian mah ada. Gak mungkin kalau ga ada kepastian Baekhyun masih terus mau jalan sama gue. Setiap orang itu beda-beda. Percuma kan kalau status lu pacaran tapi terus lu nemuin cowok lu jalan sama cewek lain, selingkuh. Buat apa dong status pacaran tapi masih selingkuh?"

"ya itu mah karena cowoknya aja yang berengsek! Gak tau diri, sialan" cerca Luhan berapi-api

"nah itu pointnya! Gue gamau dicap cowok brengsek. Mangkanya gue gak ngasih status pacaran sama Baekhyun kalau nanti berakhir dengan gue selingkuh. Gue masih mau bebas ngerasain masa muda gue, dan gue juga ngarepin itu dirasain Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berenti sebentar buat nunggu reaksi dari Keong racun squad.

"gue tau ko pikiran kalian pada para perempuan. Pasti setelah punya status sebagai pacar orang, kalian cewek-cewek semua langsung pada jaga sikap. Ngebatasin hubungan pertemanan kalian sama cowok-cowok atau bahkan sama cewek-cewek yang kalian anggep ancaman buat hubungan kalian. Sedangkan kita sebagai cowok gak sampe kepikiran kesitu. Walaupun status kita udah taken tapi kita gak bisa buat ngebatasin hubungan kita dengan orang lain. Apalagi gue masih muda, masih punya banyak waktu buat nyobain hal-hal baru daripada sibuk ribut garagara salah paham terus menerus. Emang lo pada mau apa ngabisin masa muda lu dengan pacaran terus cemburu, ribut dan berakhir putus? Ujung-ujungnya galau setengah mampus garagara susah move on?"

"ya enggaklah! Gue masih punya cita-cita buat ke Korea ketemu oppa!" kata Somi polos

Kris sama Kai geleng-geleng maklum. Somi ini percuma banget punya muka cantik tapi otaknya kebalik.

"nah yaudah kejarlah cita-cita lo dari sekarang! Nabung ngumpulin duit yang banyak! Atau gak lu pepet aja tuh si Suho. Doi kan tajir, Cuma bayarin lu ke Korea mah gak sampe jual tanah" kata Kai

Dio natep Kai dalem. Ekspresinya gak kebaca. Dalam hatinya Kai mah udah ketar-ketir aja waitr takut salah

"nah iya, mending lu urusin Suho aja daripada nyalahin gue mulu" sambung Kris yang sekarang tangannya udah bebas dari cekalannya Kai

Somi Cuma diem. Gaktau mau ngomong apa soalnya apa yang dibilang mereka itu bener semua.

"tapi tetep aja Kris! Cara lu itu gak dibenarkan buat ngadepin seorang perempuan. Lisa itu temen gue, gue ga suka kalau ada yang bikin dia nangis. Apalagi itu cowok, lo!" jelas Luhan

Kris sekarang gantian yang maju kedepan. Natap kedalam mata Luha. Kris juga gatau kenapa dia gakbisa banget ngelawan Luhan. Kaya ada sesuatu hal yang ngebentengin mereka berdua.

"terus gue mesti gimana Luhan? Gue udah pernah pake cara baik sesuai dengan apa yang lo ajarin. Tapi tetep kan ujung-ujungnya gue yang salah? Tetepkan lo ga terima kalau temen lo sakit hati? Nah sekarang gue pake cara gue sendiri, tapi lo juga tetep ga terima. Kalau maksut dari semua cara lo itu supaya gue jadi sama Lisa, gue gak bisa. Gak bisa Luhanisa..."

Anak-anak kaget denger suara Kris yang tiba-tiba jadi lembut gitu. Gak biasanya Kris ngomong selembut itu sama cewek. Bahkan sama mantan-mantanya dulu aja kalau mereka lagi berantem. Kris ga pernah ngeladenin malah dia tinggal pergi dan besoknya pas ketemu dia udah gandeng cewek lagi.

Itu lah cara Kris buat ngajarin mantannya move on dari dia, bikin sakit hati!

Chanyeol nepuk bahu Kris pelan terus bisikin ke kupingnya Kris "selow bor. Inget.."

Kris nunduk terus ngelengin kepalanya. Dia bergerak mundur kebelakang buat ngejauhin jaraknya sama Luhan.

"yeol, gabisa ini. Ayo cabut" Kata Kris pelan.

Chanyeol ngangguk terus ngasih kode tepukan dilengan atasnya Kai ngajak cabut.

"okeee ladies. Clear kan udah berarti? Mulai sekarang kita temenan secara sehat aja ya? Jangan suka maksain jodoh orang. Tenang aja semuanya udah diatur sama yang diatas. Kalau emang nantinya Kris jadi sama Lisa ya berarti usaha kalian ga sia-sia. Tapi kalau ga ya berarti jodohnya Lisa lebih baik dari Kris. Adilkan?" kata Chanyeol cengengesan

Kris ngedengus terus nyikut perut Chanyeol. Emang dia kira Kris orang jahat? Kris mah tidak jahat Cuma sedikit nackal tapi enggak bego dong.

Heheh kalau kata awkarmun mah "nakal boleh , bego jangan"

.

.

.

padahal faktanya mah Cuma orang-orang bego yang milih jadi nackal, hehe ya gak lur?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **Kamis**

 **15:00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

.

Gue ngerjapin mata gue perlahan. Kepala gue masih kerasa pening banget nih diatas mata. Tadi setelah dikerok dan berobat ke Pak Abri , mamahnya nyuruh gur langsung tidur . gausah berangkat sekolah biar nanti dia yang ngizinin ke sekolah.

Gue bangun perlahan nyenderin badan gue ke punggung kasur. Tangan gue merambat kenakas samping buat ngambil hp. Gue mau ngecek siapa tau aja ada LINE masuk. Berharapnya sih dari kakanda ku hehhe.

.

.

Nah akhirnya dapet juga hp nya.

 **45 pesan baru LINE**

Dan gue buka..

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **08:30**

 **.**

 **GROUP**

 **KEONG RACUN'S**

 **.**

 **Manohan** : Bekkkkkkkkkkyuuuun, kenawhy tydac masuk?

 **Lalisa** : kamu atit ya? Atit apa tih ? utututu

 **Siomay** : atit ati ya ama aa caplang? Hehe

 **MKdiona** : gila apa gimana sih? ngomongnya gak jelas ^

 **Siomay** : bodo amat gue ga liat, gue pake VR , wlee

 **.**

 **.**

 **10:00**

 **Manohan** : Lis lau dimans sih?

 **Siomay** : icaaaaa dimana? Kasih tauuuu dong jangan begini

 **MKdiona** : Lis, ayo sini jangan kaya anak kecil

.

Gue ngerutin dahi gue bingung. Lisa kenapa ya? Ko tumbenan amat dia begini.

gue scroll down lagi peracakapan nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **10:30**

 **Siomay** : Lisaaaaaa lu dimana? Ini udah lewat jam istrihat. Bu giarti ngisi kelas bego! Cepet balik ke kelas!

 **Siomay** : P

 **Siomay** : P

 **Siomay** : P

 **MKdiona** : Sa balik dulu sini ke kelas. Kita bisa omongin baik-baik ya. Ayo sini dong biasanya juga lu suka ngajak ribut gue, cupu banget sekarang!

 **Siomay** : icaaaa nih diajak gelut sama uco. Tempat pensil batman lo di coret-coret sama uco giginya dibikin jadi bolong :(

 **Manohan** : Lis, read ya plis! Kalau mau cabut tunggu di UKS aja ya. Nanti pulang tunggu kita disana.

 **MKdiona** : lemah banget sih pake cabut segala! Ambil tas lo dulu nih baru cabut.

 **Siomay** : berhenti dulu kek jadi peran antagonisnya :(

 **Siomay** : ucooooooo

 **MKdiona** : ya Som.

 **Manohan** : diyooo :'

 **MKdiona** : iyaa :)

.

.

Lah ini anak pada kenapa sih? Ribut sama Lisa atau Cuma Lisa sama Dio doang? Biasanya juga pada ribut sih tapi gak sampe baper begini. Ahelah gini nih gaenaknya kalau gak masuk, bukan Cuma bakal ketinggalan mata pelajaran tapi juga hot gosip teractual. Huft!

 **.**

 **.**

 **15:02**

 **Baekbaek** : guys what happen?

.

Setelah gue ngechat grup. Gue keluar buat cari chat lain. Tapi ko gak ada chat yang dari kakanda sih? Dia gak nyadar kalau gue absen apa? Apa dia ga perduli karna udah banyak ciwi-ciwian disekolah ? huhu

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **10:00**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keris** : Bek, ini Chanyeol. Hp gue lagi lowbet

 **Keris** : sakitnya parah ga? Udah berobat ?

 **Keris** : kalau udah jangan lupa diminum ya..

 **Keris** : ck, masih tidur pasti ya? Yaudah nanti kalau udah bangun kabarin ya

 **Keris** : ke Line gue.

 **Keris** : GetWellSoon cayank... hehhe

.

Ish... apaan sih alay banget pake cayank segala haha. Dasar caplangrudin. Bisa aja bikin nak perawan engap-engapan.

Tapi gue seneng sih biarin di alay-alayin juga kalau sama Canyol mah rela aja hehe. Jadi keingetan kemarin malam pas pulang. Canyol mukanya panik banget tau gue sakit. Apalagi keadaannya dia yang lagi kebagian nyetir.

Selama perjalanan tangan gue dipengangin terus kadang-kadang juga dikecup. Untung aja pake mobil matic dan jalanan nya gak terlalu rame. Jadinya kita bisa sosweetan gitu deh kaya couples tumblr.

Lucu banget pas kita sampe di Bandung, dan gue ngerengek gak tau diri minta nyariin seblak tengah malem haha. Sampe-sampe si Suho akhirnya nyerah dan nyuruh kita semua booking hotel , nyari seblaknya besok lagi.

Gue sih mau mau aja, enaklah kalau kita masih diBandung berarti mayan kan bolos sehari. Tapi beda sama Canyol. Dia keukeh minta nerusin pulang aja, katanya watir. Gue lagi sakit takut kenapa-napa, unch banget sih ayangggg hehe

Dah ah gue mau ngeLine ayang dulu, kangeeen.

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **15:20**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : Canyoooool...

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pcanyol** : apaaaa...

 **Baekbaek** : main yuuuuu ?

 **Pcanyol** : main apatuh ?

 **Baekbaek** : bola bekel

 **Pcanyol** : bola gebok aja yu, mau?

 **Baekbaek** : gue kan lagi sakit gakbisa lari nanti kalau main itu

 **Pcanyol** : nah! Justru itu Bek...

 **Baekbaek** : lah ko ?

 **Pcanyol** : kalau lo sakit kan gampang gebok nya hehe

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bank sad ya kamuuuuu maz..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek :**

 **Pcanyol** : ampunnnn bosQ wkwwk

 **Pcanyol** : anjir itu Seto mana ? haha

 **Baekbaek** : Seto nirojim.

 **Pcanyol** : saiton dong yang, ishhh emesh wkwk

 **Baekbaek** : si ateng bawa palu

 **Pcanyol** : tjakepppp...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Anjir doi malah nanggepin hahah_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : seterah luuuu

 **Pcanyol** : si ateng makan batu

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Lah lah.. ngebales nih ceritanya? Njya serasa kaya orang betawi lagi besanan pake segala adu pantun hhehe_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : apaantuh

 **Pcanyol** : lagi latihan debus doi.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tay banget heheh_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : koq ngezelin ya? ;)

 **Pcanyol** : tapi sayang kan? ;)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sayang banget malahan :')_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : Y

 **Baekbaek** : in Z

 **Pcanyol** : bahasa lu kepinteran ah bawa-bawa rumus MTK.

 **Baekbaek** : bodo amat ah, pusing

 **Pcanyol** : udah minum obat belum ? tidur lagi aja gih biar cepet

 **Baekbaek** : cepet apaaan!

 **Pcanyol** : cepet sembuh dong sayang... apaan emang ?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kirain cepet-cepet jadi pacarmu hehe_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : G

 **Pcanyol** : OK

 **Baekbaek** : singkat bgt!

 **Pcanyol** : terus salah temen-temen aku ?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Salah kamuuuu yang tak kunjung nembak aku , huhuu jadinya aja aku suka baper_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : au ah. Ngeselin!

 **Baekbaek** : udah ah mau tidur lagi. Biar cepet !

 **Pcanyol** : jangan marah-marah mulu. Kan lagi sakit

 **Pcanyol** : nanti kepalanya tambah pusing.

 **Pcanyol** : tidur lagi aja ya biar cepet sembuh. Gue lagi ngurusin proposal kurban nih.

 **Pcanyol** : besok kita mabok daging, oke sayangku Baekhyun Annisa ;)

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ciyeeee perhatian..._

 _Ciyeeeee tapi bukan pacar... hehehtay_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekbaek** : gamau kolestrol darah tinggi..

 **Pcanyol** : yaudah besok gue beliin seblak

 **Pcanyol** : pake sianida

 **Baekbaek** : Canyoooooool maaaah ih, gitu masaaaaa

 **Pcanyol** : haha mangkanya jangan ngezelin. Gue lagi puasa nih nanti batal

 **Baekbaek** : hehe maaf yaa

 **Pcanyol** : iya dimaafin. Yaudah istirahat lagi ya sayangnya akoh..

 **Baekbaek** : hehe siyaaaap!

 **Pcanyol** : pengen kirim emot cium tapi takut batal

 **Baekbaek** : yaudaaah jangan! buat nanti aja abis buka hehe

 **Pcanyol** : buka puasa?

 **Baekbaek** : buka tudung pernikahan hehe kan udah sah tuh

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eeeaaaaakkkkk..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pcanyol** : ahaha sa ae nih undur-undur. Yaudah nanti kita nikah ya

 **Baekbaek** : kapannnn ?

 **Pcanyol** : bila nanti saatnya telah tiba..

 **Baekbak** : stop! Gue tau itu prank lagunya Payung Teduh -_-

 **Pcanyol** : heheh. Takut baper ya?

 **Baekbaek** : udah sering kali

 **Pcanyol** : sanguan atuh biar kenyang

 _(pakein nasi atuh biar kenyang)_

 _._

 **Baekbaek** : sabodo teuing! Bye

 _(bodo amat)_

.

.

.

Emang dasar onta Arab. Kalau chattingan sama canyol tuh pasti bikin darah tinggi. Tapi bikin ngefly juga sih hehe.

Si Canyol ini berguru dimana ya sampe ilmu nya kebal banget buat cewek-cewek? Kayanya gue juga mesti berguru biar bisa kaya dia. Hehehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Malem Jumat**

 **Rumah Baekhyun**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Gue baru bangun tidur lagi. Seharian ini kerjaan gue Cuma rebahan dikasur sambil ngestalk oa receh kadang-kadang juga gue stalk ig nya Canyol dan ketemu banyak banget komen dari ciwi-ciwian dibawah umur. Huft :(

Ngeselin banget emang kalau punya cowok cakep kaya Canyol. Eh walaupun belum jadi cowok gue juga sih tapi banyak banget plankton – plankton gatel yang suka banget nempelin Canyol. Yang lebih mirisnya adalah rata-rata mereka cakep-cakep , huuuuhu

Pantesan atuh ya Canyol ga nembak-nembak gue, lah orang ciwi-ciwian nya badhay banget.

Yang ada nanti kalau kita udah pacaran gue bukan makan ati lagi, tapi makan usus besar 12 jari . haha

Biarinlah, semoga aja gue sama canyol ada jodohnya heheh

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

"mah, udah sini biarin aa aja yang motongin dagingnya" Canyol berdiri disamping mamahnya Baekhyun yang lagi motongin daging deket westafle.

Mamahnya Baekhyun nengok sekilas terus balik lagi fokus motongin daging

"biarin ini mah mamah aja, kamu siapin apinya aja dulu. pasti lama deh nanti nyalain arengnya"

"udah dinyalain sama si Kai dari tadi malahan mah"

Mamah Baekhyun nengok kaget kearah Canyol "lah ko dinyalainnya dari tadi? Kan dagingnya aja belum ditusukin a? Mau bakar apaan?"

Canyol cengengesan "bakar masa lalu kali mah hehe"

Mereka Cuma pada cengengesan aja sampe giginya kering dan mamahnya Baekhyun kebablasan hampir motong jarinya Canyol yang lagi ngambilin daging buat ditusukin.

Malem ini mereka semua pada mau bakar-bakar. Padahal mah solat ied nya aja baru besok. Dan pembagian dagingnya juga besok.

Tapi entahlah kumaha mereka aja maunya gimana. Toh aa duitnya banyak ini Cuma beli daging 2kg buat nyate malam takbiran mah gak sampe jual paru-paru.

Canyol sama mamah Baekhyun masih sibuk didapur ngurusin daging. Sesekali mereka ketawa ngakak sampe kadang-kadang mamahnya Baekhyun reflek nusuk badannya Canyol pake tusukan sate saking gemesnya.

Maklum lah, mamahnya Baekhyun itu orangnya reflekan. Apa aja yang lagi dia pegang suka ga sadar bisa jadi senjata yang menyakiti lawannya.

Eaak...

Mangkanya kalau si mamah lagi nonton sinetron yang alur ceritanya berat banget, yang pemain utamanya jadi orang madesu dan di dzolimin mulu. Si Baekhyun gamau deket-deket. Minimal harus jaga jarak antara ruang tv dan dapur.

Soalnya waktu itu dia pernah ikut bareng nonton tv di sofa panjang. Eh tiba-tiba dia dilempar pake remot sama mamahnya.

Keselah dia, manaan lagi dapet hari pertama udah gitu remotnya mendarat dibawah perutnya lagi.

Wow double she alan!

Untung emak! Baekhyun selalu ngomong begitu

Sedangkan dihalaman samping rumah, anak-anak yang lain lagi sibuk maenin areng. Anak-anak cowoknya doang sih. Kan Cuma otak mereka doang yang sperempat.

Si Kai dari tadi sibuk banget niupin api pake sedotan pop ice. Dia lagi taruhan supaya dapet sebungkus rokok mild kalau bisa nyalain api dari areng pake sedotan. So pasti ini adalah ide nya si kris dan di sponsori oleh bos besar kita Mas Suho.

Cuma dia doang satu-satunya orang yang mau buang-buang uang buat hal yang sangat tydac berfaedah.

"tem, bisa ga nih? Kelamaan lu . angus udah mild ya?" Kris ngomporin Kai

Sedangkan si Kai masih berusaha buat nyalain api sambil nungging-nungging kaya kebo breakdance.

Lagian juga mana mau dia ngalah begitu. Apalagi ini taruhannya mild men, kan mayan uang jajan nya ke save buat nanti ngajak uco nge date ke pasar malam sambil jajan cilor , bilor dan cilung.

Uhuy.. legend syekalih itu makanan...

Udah lewat dari 30 menit tapi apinya belum juga nyala. Dan si Kai juga belum juga nyerah. Pokoknya mah merdeka atau mati! Ga nyambung gwblok ! heheh

"Jongiiiiinnn lo lagi ngapain sih? " kyungsoo datang dari dalem rumah dan menemukan pacar terunch nya lagi nungging-nungging ngadep tempat bakaran.

"si item lagi nyari nafkah so jangan digangguin" kata Kris males

Mata Kyungso mendelik " nafkah mata lo poek!"

"Jongin bangun ga lo! kalau gak gue pulang nih!" Kyungso ngancem Kai

Si item ini mah emang beneran deh susah banget suruh berkelakuan normalnya. Ada aja hal diluar nalar manusia normal yang bisa aja dia lakuin.

Untung aja Kyungso kesabaran nya unlimited. Tapi gatau deh dalem hatinya mah gondoknya kaya apa.

Cuma takut aja nanti si Kyungso nya kecapean, udah keabisan kesabaran. Yang lebih parahnya lagi mah udah gatahan malu punya pacar kaya si item begitu.

Kyungso tuh terkenal banget disekolahan karena doi pinter buat puisi. Bulan lalu aja doi menang lomba puisi antar sekolah. dia nulis puisi judulnya diam.

Dan dia benar-benar diam sepanjang acara. Untung aja panitia nya sama gwblk kaya dia jadi aja si Kyungso menang juara satu tanpa giveaway hehe

"eheh nanggung bebi. Tuh udah mulai nyala kan dikit apinya"

Kai bangun dari nunggingnya dan ngebersihin kedua tangan dan dengkulnya sebelum nyamperin Uco buat dipegang tangannya.

Eheeehe...

Kata mereka mah cewe tuh suka banget dipegang tangan nya kalau lagi emosi. Bisa ngebantu nenangin dan ngerasa kaya dilindungin.

Eaaaak...

Gaya lu tem kaya bang ojol yang suka nyebrangin lansia di jalan raya...

"Jong gue gatau ya punya dosa apa gue dulu sampe bisa pacaran sama spesies undur-undur item kaya lo"

"hehe bebi jangan gitu dong. Biar begini juga aku mah siap bahagian kamu lahir dan batin"

Kyungsoo ngedengus denger omongannya Kai.

Heran deh anak zaman sekarang gampang banget ngumbar kata-kata romantis,padahal dia dapet rokok aja masih hasil taruhan dengan menjatuhkan harga diri. Dazar kau bubuk mecin!

Kai ngeraih tangan kyungsoo buat digenggam." Aku emang segini ada nya bebi tapi insallah mah aku gak akan kecewain kamu. Maenin perasaan kamu. Walaupun aku ini orangnya suka wadul, tapi sama kamu mah aku berani serius..."

Kyungsoo natap Kai ga percaya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bisa ngomong begitu? Sepanjang mereka menjalin kisah cinta Kai gak pernah ngucapin kata-kata tulus semacam ini.

Yang ada teh tiap hari di chat isinya gombalan seharga tahu bulet dadakan yang selalu si Kai ucapin ke Kyungsoo

"wahhh wahhh, sia mah lain si item nya? Jangan jangan sia adalah Tulus yang lagi nyamar jadi kantong kresek ?" Sehun datang tiba-tiba menghancurkan momen langka nya Kaisoo

Ai sateh Hun :(

"haha bukan geblek, dia mah muridnya angling darma" sambung Kris

Kasian ya jadi Kai, kalau serius teh gak dihargain sama orang lain :(

Tapi diem-diem Kyungsoo nahan senyum liat muka merajuknya Kai.

Gakuat... mirip boboboi hehhe!!!

"eh itu bukannya si Rohim? Doi ko bisa disini sih?

"lah iya ya, lagi dapet libur lebaran kali bor"

"nah itu sama si centong juga ya ?"

"mereka lagi liburan apa ya?

Tiba tiba dari arah belakang mereka anak laki-laki pada teriak nyamperin objek yang tadi diomongin.

"wesssss borrr akhirnya pulang juga ya lau!!!!"

Dan berpelukan...

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Gue abis selesai cucian. Belom beoleh mandi lagi meriang kan soalnya.

Untung aja badan gue mah selalu mengeluarkan wewangian ala putri kerajaan. Jadi gue sih selow ga mandi juga, muka gue juga tetep cantik.

Heleh, ko dibawah berisik banget ya? Ada apaansih? Perasaan dirumah ini Cuma ada gue sama mamah doang.

Si bapa lagi ada dinas diluar kota dan si teteh masih belum pulang dari acara naik gunungnya padahal mah besok kan mesti solat ied.

Gue mah suka ga ngerti jalan pikirannya si teteh teh gimana, hidupnya teh mau dibawa kemana? Umur udah makin tua bukannya makin bebenah diri jadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

Ya minimal mah cari pacar gitu, atau mulai belajar masak dan dandan. Ini mah malah makin parah.

Sebulan bisa setiap minggu dia naik gunung. Jarang pulang kerumah malah tidur di basecamp mapala kampus. Sekalinya pulang Cuma ngambil alat-alat kampus doang terus ga lama pergi lagi.

Sampe kadang-kadang ada niatan buat nge kos in kamarnya biar ga kosong mulu.

Udah ah cape ngomongin si teteh mah gak kelar kelar.

Yang penting mah dia sehat selalu dan selalu dalam lindungan Allah ajalah dimanapun dia berada.

Gue turun ke ruang tamu tapi gak nemuin ada siapa-siapa padahal tadi gue denger rame banget dibawah.

Apa jangan-jangan gue sedang berdelusi seperti para fangirl yang haus belaian oppa?

Eaaaak...

"ini rumah udah di selamatin pas jadinya sama ustad kemet jadi tidak akan ada setan yang menganggu atau duduk numpang ngopi" kata gue dalam hati.

Gue jalan kearah dapur yang kayanya ada suara gradak-gruduk gitu. Instrumennya sih kaya kucing lagi ngejar-ngejar tikus.

Tapi ga mungkin kan diperumahan elit macem Maretkarta gini ada tikus?

Oh tydac, mulai besok gue mesti merencanakan pindah ke Korea kalau gitu. Ehhe

Eh tapi...

Coba dah tebak apa yang gue liat di dapur?

Mata gue masih normal kan ?

Beneran kan itu aa canyol yang lagi berdiri berduan sama mamah?

Anjaaay kenapa melihat mereka sperti edward Cullen dan Bella yang lagi pergi Honeymoon kehutan belantara?

Si mamah lagi ngoprek bahan-bahan dapur dan sedangkan aa lagi nusukin daging .

Mereka berdua nampak serasi dengan pancaran cahaya bulan dimalam hari :(

Eling Baek, eta indung sorangan :(

"maaaaaaaaaaammmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"

Mamah sama aa nengok kebelakang. Yampun ga jadi kesel dah kalau liat muka aa yang menawan begitu.

Pake kaos putih oblong sama celana offwhite dan tatanan poni yang mengekspos kilauan jidat seksinya membuatku luluh lantah dan tak berdaya. Uncch...

Aa mau peyukk kangen...

"eh de udah bangun? Coba sini liat panasnya udah turun belum?" mamah bersihin tangannya terus jalan kearah gue nempelin telapak tangannya yang masih basah ke jidat.

"alhamdulillah udah mendingan. Obatnya diminum kan? Sini duduk dulu di kursi" mamah narik tangan gue kearah kursi.

Mata gue masih ngeliatin kearah Canyol yang dari tadi ga balik badan kearah gue.

Kesel deh! Gak khawatir apa sama keadaan Isyana? Basa-basi kek tanya gue kenapa walaupun dia udah tau gue juga sakit!

"aa, mamah tinggal dulu ya. Mau ke atas ngambil hp takut bapak telpon" Canyol jawab ngangguk sambil snyum dan nerusin lagi kegiatannya.

"Canyol, ko ga bilang mau kesini sih?" Canyol masih diemin gue.

Gue salah apasih ? perasaan tadi di Chat kita biasa aja. Dia nyuruh gue istirahat ya gue istirahat.

Dan kalau gue inget ini juga bukan malam minggu. Bukan jadwalnya berantem sama Canyol.

Gue liat Canyol mulai ngebersihin tangan nya pake sabun. Dia jalan menghampiri gue, kedua tanganya ngungkung badan gue yang duduk di kursi

"kalau diliat-liat dari deket lo ko jelek ya Baek?"

Hah? Apaan?

baru juga perasaan gue amburadul berserakan terus tiba-tiba lo tendang sembarangan. .

Sok banget dah lu mentang mentang punya muka ganteng kaya Aliando.

"apaansih ga jelas ah lu!" gue nabok mukanya Canyol pelan.

Chanyeol senyum tipis yang mana membuat dadaku kembang kempis seperti anak kecil yang kebelet pipis.

"gak romantis banget jadi cowok. Kaya cowok-cowok yang di instagram dong" gue manyun sambil buang uang, eh muka

"maksutnya aku suruh kaya si dadang konelo gitu?"

"ishhh, jangan yang kaya gitu! Kaya si Hamish tah husbandnya Raisa"

"atuh kan kamu juga bukan Raisa :("

"whatever lah..."

tsadessss...

Kebiasaan gue gini sih kalau lagi kebawa emosi dan kesal suka ngomong pake bahasa inggris.

Maklumlah gue kan pernah tinggal 7tahun di Paris.

Perapatan Ciamis heheheh

"eciyeee, sok inggris banget sih kaya mimi peri" Chanyeol nyolek dagu gue.

Heol, lau pikir dagu gue sambel rujak! Jangan pake tangan dong nyoleknya. Pake bibir biar kerasa hehe

"Chanyeol mah ih ngeselin banget! Ga bisa bikin orang seneng." Gue makin manyunin bibir gue.

Berharap Canyol menangkap kode gue lewat bibir manyun ini. Kan biar kaya di film-film.

Kalau cewean nya lagi merajuk si cowok senyum-senyum nahan ketawa terus ngecup bibir cewenya.

Yaelaaa.. tapi kan kalau berharap sama Canyol mah tabu. Boro-boro kode tak tersirat gini, orang tiap hari gue kodein secara langsung aja dia mah gak peka.

Kalau kata orang sunda mah, ngedableg!

"gue ngerti ko lu lagi ngode kan? Gue Cuma takut nanti mamah turun atau yang lebih para teteh lewat. Yang ada bibir gue bukan nyium ini tapi malah nyium marmer" Canyol nunjuk bibir gue lembut

Aduhhh kakanda... ternyata kode aku nyampe ya? Hehe jimayu ;) padahal mah gapapa cium dikit doang. :p

"siapa juga yang mau dicium , wle" gue meletin ke Canyol

"jadi cewe itu jangan suka mancing-mancing. Tau sendiri kelemahan lelaki itu tahta,harta dan –"

"Raisa!"

"Dota ! yeuh sotoy sih lu hahha" Canyol nyium idung gue gemes.

Gue juga gemes sebenernya pen cium bibir kissable dia hehe. Becanda

Gak lama Canyol berenti ketawa dan natap gue intens. Seakan terhipnotis gue juga musatin mata gue ke matanya.

Entah Kebawa perasaan atau emang guenya yang hobi delusi tapi makan lama mukanya Canyol makin deket.

Jantung gue dagdigdug jeder kaya suara bedug takbiran.

Gue emang pengen dicium Canyol. Tapi kalau kenyataanya gue malah gugup cendrung takut. Ikut kepikiran kata-kata Canyol tadi...

Duh... ternyata dilema itu bingung ya...

Sama aja pentol kojek!

"ASTAGFIRULLOH HALAZIM..."

"ai maraneh ... astagfirulloh... eling eh budak!!!

Gue dan Canyol reflex nengok ke sumber suara yang berhasil menggagalkan kegiatan dosa kita.

Disana berdiri Pak Ustad Kemet yang lagi megangin tasbihnya sambil mulutnya bebacaan.

Berasa kaya abis liat setan, Ustad Kemet ga berhenti-berhenti berdzikir sambil terus natap kearah kita.

Canyol langusng ngejauhin badannya dari gue dan berdiri canggung. Sedangkan gue masih dalam mode melongo cantik.

Ustad Kemet jalan mendekat ke kita. Tangan nya yang sebelah mengangtung. Canyol otomatis nyamperin Ustad Kemet dan saliman cium tangannya. Dan setelah gue mulai sadar, gue juga ikutan saliman.

Emang udah jadi kebiasaan dari zaman gue masih ngaji rutin di Musholah. Kalau ketemu Pak Usrad dimana aja gue otomatis langusng saliman.

Waktu itu gue pernah ketemu sama Pak Ustad di Giant lagi belanja harian dan kebetulan sendirian. Gue nyamperin dia dan saliman terus jalan bareng.

Setelah itu gue ngerasa ada hal ganjil, dan bener aja orang-orang disana pada ngeliatin kearah gue dan Pak Ustad.

Pas mau bayar dikasir gue juga denger ada ibu-ibu yang lagi ngomongin gue. Mereka pikir Pak Ustad itu si Syehpuji yang nikahin bocah dibawah umur.

Bwhahaha. Gue ketawa ngakak, gila kali! bukannya marah atau apa tapi gue ngerasa lucu aja. Orang-orang pada suka ngomongin orang lain tanpa tau kenyataan nya kaya apa.

Padahal gue sama Pak Ustad Cuma jalan bareng ke rak bumbu. Soalnya Pak Ustad gak bisa ngebedain mana ketumbar dan merica.

Untung aja mah itu gue tau, udah belajar dulu sih dirumah tadi. Nah kalau jahe sama cikur kadang gue masih suka keder kalau belum nyium baunya.

"kalian teh tadi lagi ngapain? Jangan suka beduan di tempat sepi ,pamali Abdul, Baekhyun"

Kita Cuma nyengir-nyengir dan ngangguk canggung.

"itu tadi matanya Baekhyun kelilipan tad. Mangkanya saya mau tiupin" Canyol garuk-garuk tengkuknya

"kelilipan naon?"

"tetelan sapi tad"

Pak Ustad geleng-geleng kepala ngedenger jawaban Canyol. Gue juga rada sedikit gondok sih, masa iya kelilipan tetelan sapi. Ada juga keselek bege!!

"yaudah, lain kali jangan beduan doang ya! Oiya neng bapa belum pulang?" Tanya Pak Ustad ke gue

"belum Pak. Bentar lagi kali, mau nungguin?"

Pak Ustad ngangguk bentar." Iya dah nanggung udah disini. ditungguin ajalah"

"yaudah ayo kedepan dulu, nanti Baekhyun panggilin mamah" gue ngajak Pak Ustad buat keruang tv.

Karena hubungan kita akrab jadi aja Pak Ustad tuh udah kaya keluarga sendiri. Mangkanya kalau lagi namu kerumah PaK Ustad maunya dudk di ruang tv.

"nah yauda, bapak sekalian mau nonton si aceng , nanggung tadi"

 **TBC**

Gue gak bisa upload lewat pc ih :(((((( kesel jadinya gabisa pake enter...


	15. Chapter 15

**Dan tiba harinya solat ied.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(sumfah ini telat banget gegara otak gue buntu wkwk )_

.

.

.

Hari ini mereka semua sedang menjalankan ibadah solat ied. Setelah semalam hampir bergadang buat nyate daging yang setengah gosong akibat ulah Lay dan Kai.

Jadi semalem itu yang dateng bareng Sehun adalah Lay dan Jongdae. Mereka sebenarnya juga sekolah bareng anak-anak yang lain. Tapi karena otak mereka diatas rata-rata, mereka dijadiin perwakilan pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang dari pihak sekolah.

Pas pertama kali dengar berita ini, si Kai dan Kris sampe nangis keluar air garem saking ga terimanya kalau mereka mau pergi ke Jepang.

Bikos Kai dan Kris itu yang paling cinta produk Jepang hehe. Serius deh mereka cinta banget sama produk Jepang. Apalagi film-film produksi mereka. Beuhhhh... Udah hatam doi.

Ya... namanya juga hidup kadang begitu, yang kita suka belum tentu yang kita dapat. Tapi yang kita dapat mau ga mau harus kita suka. Heheh ini baru quotes ala Pinterest

Oiya semalam tuh bener-bener kacau banget. Yang katanya Lay siswa yang punya IQ setinggi tiang tower ternyata kelakuannya abstrak seykali.

Semalem Lay dan Kai hampir berantem guling-gulingan ala pemain Smackdown. Cuma gegara si Kai telat ngebalik satenya dan berakibat gosong sebagian. Padahal udah dibilangin sama Lay suruh buru-buru dibalik biar mateng nya rata, eh tapi emang dasarnya Kai itu selain item juga ngeyel.

Dia tetep asik ngegodain Kyungsoo padahal setiap gombalan recehnya dibales pocelan dikepala sama Uco. Tapi Kai tydac menyerah. Kata dia lalaki sejati mah anti nyerah nyerah club. Pret!

Saking keselnya malahan si Kai dijorogin hampir kebakar bareng sate kalau kaga ditendang palanya sama Lay.

Nah, itulah awal mula Lay Vs Kai.

Kai gak terima dong kepala aesthetic nya ditendang asal-asalan sama Lay. Dikira kepala dia bola sepak kali. Sedangkan Lay membela diri kalau misalnya ga ditendang nanti kepalanya Kai ikut kebakar jadi sate.

Men plis... Kepalanya si Kai yang masih utuh aja isinya kosong. Apalagi ini melalui proses pemanggangan. Serasa makan daging gosong! Alias ampas!

Yaudahlah akhirnya mereka berantem tuh, tapi ujung-ujungnya baikan juga sih gegara si Lay bilang dia bawain guling karakter anime yang uhuk yang jadi waifu nya Kai.

Yaudah lah Kai jadi lemah tidak berdaya. Untung aja bebi Kyungsoo nya lagi pake headset kalau sampai denger mah abis kepalanya si Kai dipocelin pake jurus seribu bayang. Bay!

Setelah selesai solat ied. Mereka pada pulang kerumah masing-masing buat makan ketupat. Terkecuali si Kris dan Kai yang ikut pulang kerumah Suho katanya mau nyobain ketupat bikinan Mamihnya Suho yang direbus pake air Zamzam.

Meh.. Biarin nanti dapat hidayah jadi orang waras setelah makan itu.

Dirumah Baekhyun sendiri juga rame karena kebutalan si teteh akhirnya pulangn juga kerumah. Padahal simamah udah mau kecewa aja, biasanya kan tiap tahun gitu.

Teteh cuma ikut lebaran pas idul fitri doang, kalau idul adha dia sibuk jadi panitia qurban di beberapa daerah luar jawa. Entahlah motivasinya apaan...

Padahal masjid dan musholah disini juga banyak yang pada qurban tapi si teteh malah milih yang jauh. Kalau kata papahnya mah

.

.

.

.

" biarin aja seterah dia. Yang penting kalau belum meninggal jangan dikubur! "

.

.

.

.

Aduh... Lah iya atuh. Seterah bapaknya mereka ajalah... Hufft

.

"Baek, Chanyeol ga main kerumah? " tanya mamah Baekhyun yang sibuk motongin ketupat.

"main mulu lagi lebaran kali mah" jawab teteh yang lagi mau nyendok sayur gandul.

"halah, ngomong tah sama panci. Kaya kamu ga gitu aja teh" dengus si mamah.

Teteh cuma mendecak malas denger omongan mamah.

Teteh tuh sebenarnya baperan. Mau dia tuh kalau misalnya dia pulang kerumah diperhatiin.

Ditanyain kabarnya gimana, apa ada yang sakit gak badannya atau ga udah dapet jodoh belum. Jangan malah ngomongin orang lain mulu. Apalagi ngomongin si Canyol cowo kardus 2k17...

"kalau kamu gimana teh? Rencana berapa hari nginep dirumah? " nih kata bapaknya Baekhyun

"emang nya hotel! Ini rumah aku sendiri kali pah. Gitu banget sih"

Nah kan, katanya mau diperhatiin tapi malah ngegas jawabannya. Beginilah kids jaman now. Padahal aslinya baperan tapi gengsi.

Gak ditanyain salah, katanya tydac peduli dan tydac peka.

Ditanyain makin salah, katanya kepo ngurusin hidup orang mulu.

Yaudah atuh gih sanah kamu Mansyur, joget-joget di lampu merah!

Hidupmu akan bebas. Mau joget-joget sampe kepala ongklek pen copot juga orang-orang gak akan ada yang nanya ini. Paling kalau kasian ya lemparin duit recehan.

Simple hidup teh lur!

"lah pertanyaan papah ada yang salah emang teh? "

"enggak pah. Papah mah gak pernah salah"

"masa sih teh? Kan papah lalaki. Kata mamah lalaki itu selalu salah"

"ih kapan mamah ngomong begitu pah? " sela mamah

"setiap mamah ngambek sama papah hehe " jawab papah cengengesan.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue gak denger, gue pake helm -Baekhyun

Gini amat punya indung duh Gusti - Taeyeon.

.

.

 **###**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

 **.**

Aku kangen banget sama aa Canyol. Padahal baru aja semalem Main bareng eh tadi juga ketemu sih pas solat ied.

Subhanallah...

Gantengnya si aa mah emang gak bercanda. Tadi aja pas dia lewat mau masuk ke shaf. Semua mata pada tertuju kearahnya.

Seakan-akan wajahnya itu ada medan magnet yang membuat para wanita dari yang masih orok sampe yang udah uzur tidak bisa untuk tidak tertarik kedalam pesona nya..

.

.

Eaaaak...

.

.

Beneran tapi loh, emang ayangku ini punya daya tarik yang ruar biasa. Kadang-kadang ada kalanya gue kaya sadar diri. Mungkin alasan Canyol ga nembak gue karena gue ga pantes kali ya sama dia?

Secara dia bagaikan Sunlight dan gue seperti kecap bango? Yachh! Itu mah perumpamaan buat si item.

Ya intinya mah gue suka minder aja kalau lagi liat aa menebarkan feromon ketampanannya di halayak umum.

Udah ah bodo amatlah. Kata aa juga kalau jodoh mah gak akan kemana heheh..

Oiya. Upload Ig dulu ah biar kekinian.

.

.

.

 ** _Instagram_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _AnnBaek_**

 ** _Masjid kober_**

 ** _._**

 ** _*foto Baekhyun pake kerudung_**

.

.

Alhdulillah...

Sampe hari ini masih Qurban perasaan

 **#biarinsajalah #yangpenting #berqurban #walaupun #selalu #qurbanperasaan #KomplekHitz**

 **7.099 Likes**

 **1234 Comments**

 **PantiaQurban2k17** : Subhannallah teteh geulis.. Terimakasih qurban nya. Insyallah kita semua baper

 **Luhanisa** : hanya people bodoh yang masih kurbanin perasaan, ewh

 **RichSuho** : lu ga bilang sih mau kurban. Nanti kan bisa gue tambahin buat beli sapi Australia bek..

 **AnnBaek** : kirim. Mentahan aja ho. Tf ya hehe

 **LisaM** : aku juga udah niat mau kurban tahun ini. Tapi duitnya kepake buat tabungan beli album bias

 **DoKyung** : lah terus kenapa? Penting gitu kita semua tau? **LisaM**

 **LisaM** : G ANJG! **DoKyung**

 **DoKyung** : O z bgst!

 **UstadzKemet45** : Astagfirullah... Kalian ini anak komplek mana? Nanti saya laporin ke orang tuanya ya berbicara kasar

 **MaliKai** : bareng orang tua saya tad. Sekalian lamaran ke **DoKyungso**

 **SehunWil** : sekalian juga sama **Luhanisa** tad.

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa** : deket tad. Cuma beda blok doang sama kita. Ntar saya kasih tau dah ke pak rt nya..

 **MohLaysan** : Assalamualaikum pak ustadz.. Sekarang udah ga main di musholah lagi? **45**

 **KrisTopan** : jarang bor. doi sekarang keluyurannya di ig. Tiati mangkanya ntr kecyduk

 **UstadzKemet45** : walaikumsalam Lay. Saya cuma lagi mantau hastag Qurban komplek kita **MohLaysan**

 **Ustadzkemet45** : nanti ketemu saya setor hapalan doa mau makan ya kamu Topan **KrisTopan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Instagram**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MaliKai**

 **KB**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*foto Kaiso berdua_**

.

.

Insyallah tahun depan foto bareng sama dede ditengah-tengah kita ya bebi DoKyung

 **#KaiSoo #menujuhalal #samawa #keluarga #bencana #eh #berencana #2istricukup #iduladha**

 **7.808 Like**

 **556 Cents**

 **Somisomi :** Ucooo.. Lu pake krim kelly ya? Muka lu putih tangan lau item **DoKyung**

 **LisaM** : wahahah tercyduk doi pake kellya anjir wkwk

 **AnnBaek** : ahahanjir julit bgt kalean pada. But Uco canciiik loh **DoKyung**

 **KrisTopan :** Itu krimnya si item kayanya

 **RealBeauty :** wah sist...Hati-hati kalau pakai produk. Jangan asal pilih putih tapi berbahaya, yuk mending cek produk kit(...)

 **DoKyung :** itu efek cahanya Banksad!

 **Luhanisa :** wkwk goblo tem! Orang-orang pada upload foto idu adha bwege..

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa :** lah kan doi emang bukan people sistah..

 **JongDay :** iya sist.. Kebetulan dia itu spesies belut laut albino

 **SehunWil :** lah putih dong kek gue? Wkwk

 **JongDay :** nah sialnya dia kena mutasi. Jadi item

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa :** bangsat sia! Wkwkw

 **LisaM :** 2

 **SomiSomi :** 3

 **AnnBaek :** 4

 **Luhanisa :** 5

 **MaliKai :** gue ga baca ya bangsat.. Gue lagi niup pianika

.

.

.

 **Instagram**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SehunWil**

 **Masjid Kober**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*foto Sehun lagi nguap_**

.

.

Biarin masih ngantuk juga mesti otw Masjid..

 **#panitiaQurban #pantiaganteng #panitiahitz #ayo #siapa #yangmauQurban**

 **9.800 Likes**

 **896 Comments**

 **DedeKelas :** Ka Sehun ga jadi panitia di sekolah bareng Ka Chanyeol?

 **CiwiSekelas :** yaah Hun. Gue dah bela2in buru2 lari2 ke sekolah buat ketemu lo juga

 **CiwiSuperHitz :** Sehunnn.. Nguap aja ganteng bgt. Coba ih aku bisa gila ini

 **KrisTopan :** bisa ko sistah kalau dicoba terus..

 **Somisomi :** bisa juga masuk rumah sakit sistah kalau Luhanisa Tau..

 **MaliKai :** nih yang atas bocah mana sih nimbrung mulu kaya petasan tubruk

 **Mohlaysan** : lah bukannya cemceman nya **RichSuho?**

 **KrisTopan :** dah ganti bor. Kadarluasa lau

 **RichSuho :** jangan gitu bro Kris. Perempuan is sensitiv..

 **MaliKai :** tau loh kaga belajar dari pengalaman kemarin2 ya?

 **JongDay :** nape doi bor? Kelepasan?

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa :** eh gowblok! Lu kaga ke sekolahan anj? Gue kelabakan ini motongin daging alot banget goloknya ga tajem!

 **Mohlaysan** : heran sama orang diatas. Udah tau golok ga tajem masih aja dipake

 **SehunWil :** gue juga heran sama dia. Dah tau lagi motongin daging masih nulis komen.

 **KrisTopan** : tau sendiri, friends lau yang itu kan hitz abis. Kalau upload foto vulgar ga di banned mah. Ig dia penuh foto selca bathroom

 **JongDay :** hafal banget sistah kita ini? Ayo jangan... Jangan..

 **KrisTopan :** jangan nyebar huax bangsat :)

 **SehunWil :** hoaz yang bener bangsat :)

 **MaliKai :** hoam bangsat :)

 **UstadzKemet45** : Astagfirullah... Kalian semua ya bicaranya. Yang paling bener itu hoax alias berita palsu! Saya tidak mau tau ya. Besok kalian bantuin buat bersihin kulit kambing buat dijadiin bedug baru diMasjid..

.

.

.

 **Instagram**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RichSuho**

 **Istana alibaba**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*foto Mamihnya Suho berhijab_**

.

.

Hai para warga komplek hitz. Saya dan keluarga mengadakan open house yang berhadiah umroh. Yuk ikutan! Acara dimulai jam 10:00am sampai dengan acara berantakan. Ayo jangan sampai ketinggalan...

By **MamihRich**

 **#richfamily #mamihcancik #anakganteng #suamiganteng #openhouse #umrohgratis #real #nohoax**

 **6.900 Likes**

 **580 Comments**

 **KrisTopan :** tante hadiahnya bisa berupa uang aja ga?

 **HambaAllah :** Subhanallah ibu.. Saya mau ikutan bu. Tapi rumah saya di pedalaman gak tau jalan :(

 **Calonrichfamily :** yampun calon mamih mertua canci bangeeet. Aku juga mau ikutaan dong

 **JongDay :** tante kalau datangnya bawa keluarga besar bisa dapet hadiah lain ga?

 **MamihRich :** oiya tentu dong. Semakin banyak bawa orang semakin banyak hadiah yang di dapat.

 **LisaM :** tante bisa dituker private tour konser ke koriya ga tan? :')

 **MaliKai :** tante sekalian modalin resepsi pernikahan saya dan **DoKyung** di Mesir ya tan..

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa :** lo tuh kalau jadi orang jelek tau diri napa! Oiya tante kalau sekalian tour keliling eropa gimana? **MamihRich** nanti saya bawa orang sekampung tan kerumah biar rame

 **RichSuho** : heh bocah geblek! Dikira rumah gue pengungsian kali

 **AnnBaek** : tante.. Aku sama papah dan mamah otw ya. Sekalian minta oleh-oleh dari Italia kemarin hehe

 **MamihRich** : oiya sayang datang aja. Tante udah beliin jaket gucci yang sletingannya dari berlian buat kamu

 **Somisomi** : aku juga ya tan otw sama ayah sekarang..

 **AnnBaek** : Unchhh tante.. Maaciw yaaaaw :*

 **Luhanisa** : tante lupa yaaa sama aku? :'(

 **MamihRich** : iya sayang ajak ayah kamu yang duren hot itu ya, sekalian tante mau minta foto **Somisomi**

 **MamihRich :** tante inget ko Luhan. Ini udah tante bawain jam tangan Patek Philippe nya pesenan kamu...

 **Luhanisa :** waaaw thangcuuuu tante

 **DoKyung :** kadang gue suka heran sama people zaman now. Post an apa..Caption nya apa.. Comments nya apaa. .

 **MamihRich :** eh ada Diyo.. Tante juga bawain kamu sepatu Gucci yang tali nya dari kain sutra emas ko. Nanti kerumah yaa sayang..

 **DoKyung :** Oke otw tan...

.

.

.

 **Instagram**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JongDay**

 **Masjid Kober**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*foto Chen pake sorban dan peci_**

.

.

Assalamualaikum para ladies... Sudah siapkan kalian untuk saya imamin? Kalau sudah silahkan dm atau pc saya via line dan Wa ya!

 **#JongDaydiary #carimukhrim #ayo #sayaimamin #insyallah #berkah #duniaakherat #single #taaruf #pacaran #hayu**

 **8.950 Likes**

 **54.000 Comments**

 **Indonesiatanpapacaran :** Subhanallah.. Ganteng banget Akhi...

 **CintaiakukarenaAllah :** aku siap di pinang mas..

 **MohLaysan** : seperti mirip seseorang di tv yang sering ceramah ya bro..

 **AnnBaek :** sepertinya seperti itu pak..

 **MaliKai :** Yallah... Kurang jenggot doang Akhi..

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa :** oh jadi dia orangnya yang suka nongkrong diMasjid

 **SehunWil :** yang suka ceramah kan yeol?

 **KrisTopan :** bukan bwege.. Dia tukang nuker sendal bagus..

 **SuhoRich :** pantesan ya sendal gue yang beli di swiss ilang mulu tiap solat jumat

 **MaliKai :** itu mah gue yang make bor hehehe.

 **JongDay :** tah itu! Fitnah lebih kejam daripada kenangan mantan bor!

.

.

.

 **Instagram**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa**

 **Sekolah 2k17**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _*foto Chanyeol terbaru otw KBS Musik Bank. pokoknya yang gaya Badboy itu anjir yang dia pake hoodie item sambil minum. gilak ganteng parah serius! wkwk_**

.

.

Gue lagi mikir gimana caranya pulang tanpa ketauan sama ketua qurban

 **#guecapek #sapinyagede2 #goloknya #gaktajem #coganlelah #cogankepanasan #helpcogan #plis**

 **9.650 Likes**

 **870 Comments**

 **SuperCiwi :** guwanteng bwanget ka

 **CiwiOriginal :** aku mau help in kamu ka

 **CiwiVeteran :** Chanyeol gue mau ngelapin keringet lohhh

 **Dania :** Ka Chanyeol aku nitip kupon nya dulu ya bentar

 **Sunmi :** Yeol, jangan lupa ya. Gue ga mau pake tetelan hehe

 **Angelila :** Ka Chanyeol aku udah titipin kopi buat kaka tadi ke Ka Icang

 **Fanskamu :** anjir ya kamu matanya picek. Sebelah aja still handsome

 **SiscaAn :** makin ganteng yeol, jadi nyesel

 **KrisTopan :** ini yang komen model beginian semua bor?

 **SehunWil :** tertymbun bor sama komen tydac berfaedah

 **JongDay :** lah iya sih ini. Akun gaib semua yang komen

 **MohLaysan** : yeol pulang bawa daging banyak ya! Kita nyate lagi bor

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa :** susah memang jadi cogan hitz mah bro haha **KrisTopan**

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa :** iya makasih ya dede unyu tadi kopinya dah diminum **Angelila**

 **ChanyeolPrawaksa :** halah tai kali semalem aja sate nya gosong semua bgst! **MohLaysan**

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol Pov**

 **.**

Anjirlah cape banget gue dari tadi gak kebagian istirahat. Baru duduk bentar udah dicariin sama dede dede gemay buat nukerin kupon.

Padahal panitia yang lain kan banyak stay disana. Kenapa mesti nyariin gue yang lagi duduk ganteng di bawah pohon belakang sekolah.

Ternyata menjadi tampan itu tidak selalu menyenangkan. Ya walaupun emang kebanyakan seneng nya sih hehe

"hey yeol.. "

Gue nengok kaget kebelakang. Pas gue lagi mau mejamin mata tiba-tiba ada yang nepok bahu gue.

"eh Sisca.. Ngapain disini? "

Ternyata dia adalah Sisca. Gue kira salah satu dari panitia yang nyuruh gue balik kesana lagi. Ogah dah gue capek! Biar ganteng begini juga gue kan manusia. Punya rasa lelah

"aku tadi nyariin kamu ditempat kurban gak ada" Sisca ngambil duduk disebelah gue

"eheh gue capek dari tadi gadapet istirahat . Kalau mau nuker kupon sama yang lain aja ya Sis.. "

Gue mulai nyenderin kepala gue kepohon belakang . Bodo amatlah ada Sisca juga. Serius deh soalnya gue cape banget.

"cape banget ya yeol.. "

Tanpa terduga tangannya Sisca ngusap kening gue lembut.. Goblin kan jadinya gue kaget dan jadi gak ngantuk lagi

YaAllah.. Kalau kata nampol cewe gak dosa mah dah gue tampol nih cewe yang tiba-tiba ngelus jidat sexy gue dan sekarang nyenderin kepala nya di bahu gue.

Eh lelembu gue yang lagi cape ini dari tadi kerja bakti mulu ngapa jadi lu yang senderan melehoy gini ke gue?

"jangan gini Sis.. Gue lagi cape nih mau merem bentaran" gue ngedorong kepalanya Sisca pelan.

Niatnya mau gue dorong kenceng sampe mentok tembok pager. Tapi gue inget dia bukan si item yang kepala nya sekeras helm SNI.

"yaudah sini boboan dipaha aku aja nanti aku usapin kepalanya sekalian"

Nih cewek kenapasih? Mabok kambing apa salah makan torpedo? Kelakuannya jadi gatel gini kaya orang giduhan

"Sisca.. Jangan kaya gitu. Nanti ada orang liat malah timbul fitnah"

"ih gpp yeol kalau difitnah bareng kamu mah heheh"

Lah! Nih cewek benaran mabok kambing kali! Ya lu mah gpp gue nih yang bakal kenapa-napa kalau sampe ada timbul fitnah.

Soalnya kan banyak hati dan perasaan yang harus gue jaga. Eaaak

"udahlah gue cape Sis.. Gue cabut aja deh"

Gue mulai diri dan pengin pergi cari tempat lain yang lebih nyaman tanpa ada gangguan. Tapi baru aja gue mau melangkah tangan gue ditahan sama dia.

Gue nengok kebelakang dan nemuin muka Sisca yang lagi nunduk. Gatausih lagi ngapain.. Mungkin matanya kelilipan ranting pohon kali..

"yeol.. Gue mau kita balikan kaya dulu. Gue sadar kalau selama ini gue masih sayang sama lo. Banget! "

Ck, yaela ngajak clbk toh. Tapi sorry gurl, gue anti yang namanya balikan. Prinsip gue adalah kalau udah sekali yaudah cukup tau.

Gue jongkok didepan Sisca dan mulai ngelepasin genggaman tangannya pelan. "sorry ya manis, gue gak bisa. Kita jalanin seperti yang sekarang aja ya"

Dia ngangkat wajahnya yang sembab. Kenapasih cewek itu sukanya nangis mulu? Gak diapa-apain padahal. Kan kalau nanti ada yang liat malah jadi salah paham.

.

.

Inilah sebab nya kenapa cowok selalu salah.

.

.

"kenapa yeol? Apa karna sekarang lo udah punya banyak fans dan para harem yang bisa lo modusin gitu? "

"dari dulu juga kan gue punya banyak. Bahkan lo salah satu dari mereka yang sedikit beruntung kan karena sempat taken sama gue? "

Sisca mendesis nahan kesel dengar jawaban gue haha.

Kenyataannya kan emang gitu. Dulu juga gue pacaran sama lo karena lo sering banget chatting gue ngajak jalan.

Karena kebetulan waktu itu sepupu gue ada yang nikahan. Jadi gue ngajak lo pacaran buat jadi tameng di acara itu.

Jahat ya? Enggak ko.. Tapi gue memperlakukan dia secara normal seperti pasangan lainnya..

"Sisca.. Yang berlalu biarin jadi kenangan. Kita udah pernah ngejalanin pdkt dan pacaran. Dan lo tau kan gimana gue? Tapi lo tetap kekeuh mau taken sama gue. Dan ujung-ujungnya lo sendiri yang sakit hati.. "

"tapi coba lagi yeol. Gue yakin sebenarnya kita tuh cocok mungkin karena dulu gue masih labil jadi sering kebawa emosi.. "

"Sis.. Di dunia masih banyak lelaki lain yang lebih dari gue. Kalau lu tetep sia-siain hidup lu buat terus ngulang kesalahan yang sama kasian lah jodoh lu nunggu nya kelamaan"

Sisca nunduk lagi dan bahunya bergetar pelan. Dia nangis dan gue tau mungkin kata-kata gue sedikit kasar. Tapi gue harus ngasih pencerahan ke dia supaya dia cepat dapat hidayah.

"nah sekarang kan kita udah mulai dewasa. Jadi udah saatnya juga mesti nentuin pilihan. Jangan asal coba-coba ngejalanin hubungan karena sakit hati gak sebercanda itu.. "

.

.

Bangsat! Ngomongin orang aja gue pinter tapi diri gue sendiri kaya gitu!

.

.

"tapi yeol.. Lu tuh beda. Sumpah gue susah banget move on dari lo "

"sama aja Sis.. Susahnya cuma karena lo belum iklas. Lu masih nyimpen dendam sama hubungan kita dulu. Lu belum bisa terima sama keputusan yang lo ambil dulu jadinya sampe sekarang lo masih kebayang-bayang seandainya dulu lo ga begini... "

Gue ngerangkum wajahnya Sisca. Terus ngapusin air matanya

"yang dulu biarin aja disitu. Jangan suka dibawa-bawa kemasa sekarang. Kasian hati lo lama sembuhnya... Sekarang mendingan kita damai sama masa lalu. Insyallah hidup kita lebih tenang dan berkah "

Akhirnya.. Ga sia-sia gue belajar ngaji sampe di gebukin pake pukulan bedug sama Ustad Kemet. Alhamdulillah ilmunya bisa gue amalin wkwk

.

.

.

Sisca done...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

sejujurnya gue dulu pernah nemuin tipe cowok yang kaya Canyul. Cowok doyan modus dan ngalus sana sini tapi pake cara halus. lo tau kan kalau dia begitu tuh susah banget buat dicaci maki huhuhu

gak penting sih ya? wkwk udah ah thx yg udah mau review. awofyuuuuu


	16. Chapter 16

**14:15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GROUP ( KEONG RACUN)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lalisa :** P

 **Lalisa :** P

 **Lalisa :** P

 **Lalisa :** Gue punya kejutannnn!

 **MKdiona :** paling juga ga penting 😒

 **Lalisa :** lah suka-suka gue dong mau penting apa kagak

 **Lalisa :** kan kejutan gue ini 😎

 **Siomay :** lagian juga ya setau gue gak ada kejutan yang dikasih tau begoo

 **Lalisa :** kalau kejutan gak dikasih tau buat apaan gowblok?

 **Siomay :** eh iya ya sa. Hehe

 **Lalisa :** haha hehe aja lo bambang!

 **Luhanisa :** kejutan apaansih saaa?

 **MKdiona :** ga penting paling Lu, sumpah!

 **Lalisa :** sumpah? Miapa? 😳

 **Siomay :** mi ayah bunda rela ko ngerjain pr ayah sekalian..

 **Luhanisa :** monyed! Ayah zaman now masih suka ngerjain pr juga bor? Haha

 **Siomay :** iya bener Lu, malah kadang nginep di warnet main pb

 **Siomay :** ga dewasa banget deh padahal dah mau naik kelas 6SD 😭😭

 **Lalisa :** Bangsadddd! 😭😭😭😭

 **Manohan :** wawakwakak dasar kids zaman simple present tense 😂😂😂

 **MKdiona :** humor paansih ini?

 **Siomay :** terserah lu jing..

 **MKdiona :** guk guk..

 **Manohan :** wkwk dah ah.

 **Manohan :** nanti jadi panjang, eh btw napa lis?

 **Manohan :** kejutan apaan?

 **Lalisa :** nah iya!

 **Lalisa :** si bebek kemana nih ya? Nih ada kejutan buat dia padahal.

 **Lalisa :** dijamin sangat terkeodjeot..

 **MKdiona :** lagi boci kali dia, napa emang?

 **Siomay :** ciyeee tumben uco kepo 😚

 **MKdiona :** jgn alay.

 **Siomay :** :((((((((((((

 **Lalisa :** haha bangsad!

 **Lalisa :** Baekhyunnnn?! Kuar lo ah

 **Lalisa :** gue punya suprise buat lo nih

 **Lalisa : Bbaekyun**!

 **Bbaekhyun :** paansih cil?

 **Lalisa :** finally...

 **Lalisa :** gue punya kejutan nih buat lo

 **Lalisa** : kira-kira lo siap gak nih?

 **Bbaekhyun :** kejutan apaansih ego?

 **Bbaekhyun :** kalau ga penting, nanti ketemu gue sleding ya pala lo!

 **Siomay :** alig mennn.. Like mother like son

 **Lalisa :** lah emang nyokapnya tukang sldengin pala orang bor?

 **Manohan :** bukan cu, nyokapnya tukang gujih..

 **Siomay :** Luhaaaan bahasa lo gila banget gue ampe ga ngerti :((((

 **MKdiona :** mangkanya jan bolos kalau lagi pelajaran bahasa slang daerah

 **Manohan :** nah iya! Jadi aja lo kurang gawl dan suweg

 **Manohan :** contoh dong Lalisa Manokwari, queen of suweg

 **Bbaekhyun :** sowek mereun ah..

 **Bbaekhyun :** kelakuan kek bayi tuyul aborsi gitu suweg 😞😞

 **Siomay :** tah eta pisan lur haha

 **Lalisa :** bodo amat ya gubluk 😎😎

 **Lalisa :** eh bek, lu ada kontek sama cahyo hari ini ga?

 **Bbaekhyun :** tadi pagi doang sih pas dia masih di sekolah

 **Bbaekhyun :** kenapa emang? Jan bilang...

 **Manohan :**... Kalau lu nikung ya?

 **Siomay :** yallah.. Eling lis! Jangan temen makan temen

 **MKdiona :** parah. Temen ga punya otak

 **MKdiona :** binatang aja masih mikir2 kalau mau makan

 **Lalisa :** kasar bet sih ya kalian pada :(

 **Lalisa :** gue trauma sama cowok tinggi berlebihan :(((

 **Bbaekhyun :** utututuu tayang.. Napa emang napa?

 **Bbaekhyun :** sini curhat sama mamah..

 **Siomay :** mamah erot?

 **Manohan :** mamah minta pulsa?

 **MKdiona :** mamah bolo-bolo?

 **Siomay :** anjayyyy! Becandaannya old banget doi^

 **Bbaekhyun :** masih zaman nya gue pake kancut doang itu kalau siang :(

 **Manohan :** kalau gue mah masih bisa jajan seribu dapet makan ama es..

 **Lalisa :** masa sih? Gue mah malah baru lahir kayanya

 **MKdiona : * _send a picture_**

 **Bbaekhyun :** bwhahahahaha!

 **Bbaekhyun :** ampun bosQ!

 **Manohan :** hahaa maju noh lis ditantangin!

 **Bbaekhyun :** wah udah ganti nama sekarang lisa?

 **Siomay :** ganti udah tadi. Nih mamahnya lagi sibuk ngurusin rumah sakit

 **Bbaekhyun :** si tulul ini yaa 😂😂😂

 **Babekhyun :** apa hubungannya egoo?  
 **Manohan :** haha emang anak anak bgst!

 **Manohan :** ini sebenarnya grup paling unfaedah af! Mending gue scroll oa anjir!

 **MKdiona :** jiper nih?

 **Siomay : :(**

 **Bbaekhyun : :(((  
**

 **Manohan : :((((((  
**

 **Lalisa :** halah ler! Unfaedah bgst!

 **Lalisa :** nih gue punya kejutan

 **Lalisa** : *** _foto Jennie_**

 **Lalisa :** ini bukannya jaket canyol yang pernah lu pake ya?

 **Lalisa :** apa mereka punya couplean ya?

 **Lalisa** : apa gimana sih? Gantian gitu makenya!

 **Manohan :** :(((((((

 **Siomay :** ko lo yang sedih sih ego?

 **MKdionna :** wah maren gue liat dia nih di Smb.

 **MKdionna :** gila suweg banget ootd nya!

 **Bbaekhyun :** gue mesti gimana?

 **Bbaekhyun :** sedih atawa gumbira karna Uco sekarang lebih aktif? :(

 **Lalisa :** kalau gue lebih ke gelisah :(

 **Siomay :** uco diem aja nyawa kita sering terancam

 **Siomay :** apalagi doi jadi aktif? Mati w

 **Manohan :** bwhahaha Uco terlahir kembali!

 **MKdionna :** salah mulu w anjirrrr!

 **Lalisa :** ga salah ko cayank... 😳😳

 **Siomay :** haha cayank unch unch😚😚

 **Bbaekhyun :** akhirnya gue tau apa yang gue rasain sekarang...

 **Manohan :** apaaaaaaaaa

 **Lalisa** : apaaaaaaaa

 **Siomay :** apaaaa

 **MKdionna :** ap

 **Lalisa :** si bangsat telah kembali ^

 **Siomay : :((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
**

 **Bbaekhyun :** sakit tapi tak berdarah..

 **Manohan :** uhhhh cayank kuu 😭😭

 **Manohan :** besok kita samperin ya si manusia persilangan undur2 sama jerapah

 **Manohan :** mau w sleding palanya ampe muter..

 **Lalisa :** besok gue live ig dah biar rame!

 **Lalisa :** biar halayak umum tau..

 **MKdionna :** yang ada lu di laporin polisi gwblok!

 **Siomay :** polisinya kan bibi nya Lisa?

 **Manohan** : itu namanya polwan cayanku, tolol 😩😩😩

 **MKdionna :** dasar tolol...

 **Bbaekhyun :** pantesan line gue ga di read dari 3 jam lalu

 **Bbaekhyun :** katanya sibuk ngurus kurban

 **Bbaekhyun :** w juga sama sibuk ngurus kurban

 **Bbaekhyun :** kurban perasaan anjirr 😔😔😔

 **Manohan :** bebiiiii jan sedih..

 **Manohan :** nanti kita nonton pengabdi setan aja ya?

 **Manohan :** biar ga kepikiran caplang lagi ya? :)))

 **Siomay :** jadinya kepikiran ibu dong Lu?

 **Siomay :** kata temen gue tuh film nempel bgt diotak

 **Siomay :** yallaaaaah.. Sori spoiler :((

 **Lalisa :** IT aja gue blok nonton bgsssul :((((

 **MKdionna :** di LK21 dah ada bege..

 **Lalisa :** serius? Otw download lah

 **Siomay :** sumpah gue ss terus gue laporin polisi ^

 **Lalisa :** cepu ajg 😏😏

 **MKdionna :** temen tapi asu 😏😏

 **Bbaekhyun :** bay! Gue galau..

 **Bbaekhyun :** mau stel lagu indie dulu ampe beler..

 **Bbaekhyun :** jan ganggu gue

 **Bbaekhyun :** kalau w butuh lu pada, gue kabarin

 **Bbaekhyun :** byee 👣👣

 **Manohan :** bebiii :((((((((

 **Lalisa :** kasiaan tapi rada ngeselin :(((

 **Siomay :** inimah kezel juga ya :(((

 **MKdionna :** lagunya float enak buat galau ler..

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun Pov**

 **.**

Gue gatau mesti gimana perasaan gue ga karuan. Canyul...

.

.

Jahad banget si lo ama gue :(((((((

Pas lagi seneng-seneng nya, diperhatiin berlebihan, disayang berlebihan, di unch unch berlebihan terus kaya lo lagi diem sambil ngelamun mesam-mesem

Tiba-tiba ada yang ngelemparin taik burung ke muka lo...

.

.

.

.

.

Marah!

.

.

.

.

..

Kezel!

.

.

..

.

.

.

Gondok!

.

.

.

Tapi sama siapaaaa?

Sedangkan gue sama Canyol gak ada status :(.

Mau marah tapi malu, enggak marah tapi gue kezel. Terus gue mesti ngapain? :((((

Bener kan perasaan gue. Dari awal emang udah gak enak.

Dada cenat cenut kaya mau tumbuh :( ga nafsu makan kepikiran Canyul lagi ngapain.

Udah makan apa belum, udah istirahat apa belum.. Udah solat apa belum.. :(((

Gue disini khawatir nungguin balesan chat line dari dia. Tapi apaa? Kekhawatiran gue sangat sia-sia.. Sama aja kaya lagi nadangin air pake ember bocor..

.

.

.

Buang-buang waktu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Pov**

 **.**

"Jen.. Pulang yu udah sore nanti gak enak sama orang rumah mulangin kamu kesorean"

Gue ngajak Jennie yang lagi sibuk makanin ice cream.

Suka heran deh sama ni anak, kadang lucu, terus bisa berubah jadi swag banget pas lagi ngedance dan tiba tiba bisa jadi manja kalau lagi sumeng.

Hari ini gue emang udah janjian ama Jennie buat nonton. Soalnya kemarin gue gak bisa pergi jadinya aja dia nonton duluan sama teman nya

Tapi pas gue ajak nonton lagi dia mau haha emang sih susah menolak pesona lalaki tampan 2k17 kaya gue gini mah 😎😎

"bentar ya Chan, lagi nikmati detik-detik penghabisan hehe" kata Jennie sambil cengengesan lucu

Ampun. Daahhhh! Lemah bat gue mah sama yang lucu-lucu gini, jadi inget yang lagi sumeng dirumah.

.

.

.

.

Ehiyaaaaaaa...

.

.

.

.

Anjirrr gue lupa belum read chat dari Baekhyun..

.

.

Yampunnnnn... Dia nungguin chat gue ga ya?

.

.

"ohya Chan, jaketnya aku bawa pulang ya. Besok aku bawa lagi?"

Gue cuma ngedehem sambil ngangguk doang jawab pertanyaan dia.

Gue lagi fokus buat liat line dari Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **11:30**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **Bbaekhyun :** Yeol masih lama acaranya?  
 **Bbaekhyun :** jan lupa makan ya sama solat  
 **Bbaekhyun :** kalau masih rame, gantian aja sama yang lain dulu ya

 **.**

 **.**

 **12:00**

 **.**

 **Bbaekhyun :** Yeol... Lagi apa? Bete nih :((  
 **Bbaekhyun :** masih sibuk yaa?  
 **Bbaekhyun :** kalau udah kelar nanti mampir kerumah ya bawain martabak mini HI hehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **14:25**

 **.**

 **Bbaekhyun :** Canyuuuul nonton yu ih bete parah :(((  
 **Bbaekhyun :** bonyok lagi pada pergi nih, cuma berduaan doang sama teteh dirumah  
 **Bbaekhyun :** tapi kayanya teteh juga mau pergi deh 😩😩😩

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yasalam... Yayangku.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18:35**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **.**

 **Pchanyeol :** baek...  
 **Pchanyeol :** maafya baru sempet liat hp, tadi ketiduran di masjid :((  
 **Pchanyeol :** jadi mau dibawain martabak? Apa Aku bawain jco aja ya?

.

.

"Chan yu balik, bunda dah chat suruh pulang "

"eh iya hayu.. Tapi mampir jco dulu ya bentar"

Gue ikutan berdiri dan ngambil ransel Jennie buat gue bawa.

"mamah kamu nitip ya? Yauda aku sekalian ke sbuck ya? "

"iyaaaaa manis... "

Jennie nunduk malu gitu

"paansih lebay banget hehe"

.

.

.

.

Lebay juga lu suka kan? Hehe 😎😎

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **19:20**

.

.

Sekarang gue udah ada di depan pager rumah Baekhyun. Tapi gue masih belum keluar dari dalem mobil.

Gatau kenapa perasaan gue gelisah, takutnya Baekhyun udah tidur atau malahan dia marah gegara chat nya baru gue bales tadi.

Susahnya jadi cowok tampan. Padahal niat gue mau nikmati masa muda gue kaya dipantai malah jadi ribet gini ngurusin cewe :(

Emang bener kata Ustadz Kemet, kalau masih sekolah jangan pacar-pacaran.

Lah iya sih, mau ulangan aja mesti ngapalin banyak banyak sampe ngabisin memori otak gue. Ditambah mikiran masalah percintaan yang gak ada ujung nya gini..

.

.

Duhhh...

.

.

Kalau gini caranya mah gue serasa pen balik lagi ke zaman masih suka jajan bubur di pos ronda gratis sate telor pulang ngaji :((((

 **.**

 **.**

 **19:15**

 **.**

 **LINE**

 **.**

 **Bbaekhyun :** Gusah.  
 **Bbaekhyun :** w mau tidur.

.

.

.

Yah...

.

.

.

Tuhkan...

.

.

.

Marah ini mah udah kalau balesnya singkat-singkat begini 😩😩

 **.**

 **.**

 **19:20**

 **.**

 **Pchanyeol :** masih sore juga

 **Pchanyeol :** biasanya tidur jam 2, ngabisin kuota malem dulu buat nonton drama 😋😋

 **Bbaekhyun :** iya nanti bangun jam 1 buat nonton drama

 **Bbaekhyun :** mangkanya sekarang tidur dulu

 **Pchanyeol :** dah kaya orang saur ya? Haha

 **Bbaekhyun : :)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Kalau jawabannya pake senyum gini mah bahaya banget. Cuma ada 2 macem kalau cewek pake emot begini

1\. Emot malu-malu pas awal PDKT

2\. Pas ngungkapin kata "aku GPP"

Dan gue yakin Baekhyun lagi pake opsi yang ke 2 😌😌

.

.

.

Dimas Beck mesti gimana guys?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pchanyeol :** kamu marah ya?

 **Bbaekhyun :** Ga lah..

 **Bbaekhyun :** marah np coba?

 **Pchanyeol :** gegara aku bales chatnya lama..

 **Bbaekhyun :** itu mah kan hak lo, mau bales lama apa ga.

 **Bbaekhyun :** ga bales juga gpp hehe

 **Pchanyeol :** ngomong nya gitu si?

 **Pchanyeol :** maafya tadi sibuk banget di sekolah

 **Pchanyeol :** aku aja ampe ketiduran di masjid sama Mingyu.

 **Bbaekhyun :** nah kan lo lagi cape tuh, mangkanya gausah mampir ya..

 **Bbaekhyun :** tadi gue lagi gabut bgt, sekarang udah gak..

 **Pchanyeol :** tapi gue udah di depan rumah lo

 **Pchanyeol :** dari tadi..

 **Pchanyeol :** masih tega nyuruh gue pulang padahal gue dah belain cape-cape kesini? 😊

 **Bbaekhyun :** masuk aja kerumah, kasih ke teteh aja

 **Bbaekhyun :** itu juga kalau berani sih..

 **Pchanyeol :** beranilah. Tapi kan gue maunya ketemu sama lo

 **Pchanyeol :** susah banget si diajak ngomong baik-baik?

 **Pchanyeol :** gue udah cape tadi banyak kegiatan

 **Pchanyeol :** dan sekarang cuma mau ketemu lo yang katanya lagi gabut.

 **Pchanyeol :** jangan batu ya sayang..

 **Bbaekhyun :** yauda si masuk aja. Biasanya juga masuk sendiri..

 **Pchanyeol :** gaenak diliat sama tetangga sayangku

 **Pchanyeol :** keluar bentar ya. Nanti kalau emang ngantuk, gue langsung pulang

 **Pchanyeol :** terus Jco nya taro kulkas buat besok

 **Bbaekhyun :** y

.

.

.

Astagfirullah...

.

.

.

Kuatkan ati cogan ya Allah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Pov End**

.

.

.

Chanyeol udah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun. Doi gugup, sampe-ampe dari tadi gakbisa berhenti nyanyi baby shark dalam hati buat nenangin ke gugupannya.

Biasanya Baekhyun gak pernah marah kaya gini, paling juga di sekolah dia gamau negor Chanyeol tapi tetep minta bayarin makan kalau Chanyeol maksa minta maaf.

Sekarang situasinya beda, gatau kenapa. Mungkin si Aa sangsi kali takut ketauan abis jalan sama Jennie. Mangkanya jadi gugup banget

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek...

.

.

.

.

1 ... 2... 3...

.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek...

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bego itu suara pintu kebuka bukan kamera kodak!_

 _._

 _._

 _Ehehhe_

.

.

.

Dan taraaaaaaa...

Hal yang pertama kali terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol adalah bocah yang lagi sakit pilek abis diomelin sama emaknya gegara ketauan makan es mambo..

Iya...

Penampilan nya Baekhyun amburadul banget..

Rambut berantakan kaya bondingan rusak ala cabe-cabean..

Piyama gambar stroberi yang warnanya udah pada belel..

Ditambah mukanya yang lecek banget udah kaya duit kertas yang kecuci..

Kalau begini kan hati Chanyeol jadi sedikit cemas banyak kocak nya...

.

.

Ululuuuuu...

.

.

Ululuuuuuuu...

.

.

Kalau begini kan cobaan nya aa jadi tambah berat :(

Baekhyun lagi mode bocah lehoan adalah hal terberat bagi Chanyeol :((((

"mana sini Jco nya! Gue ngantuk mau tidur" kata Baekhyun sambil ngulurin tanganya kedepan

"lagi pada pesta halloween apaya kamu? " Chanyeol nyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun pake tangan kirinya

"halloween apaansi? Ga jelas! Dah lepasin gue mau tidur"

"abisnya kamu dandan nya gothik banget begini aku jadi pangling hehe"

Chanyeol nyium sebelah tangan Baekhyun. Yang mana tangannya langsung di tarik paksa sama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cuma takut luluh doang kalau diginiin terus sama aa :(((

"jangan cium cium sembarang! Ada teteh dirumah" kata Baekhyun ketus

Chanyeol ngangkat sebelah alisnya "lah tumben, gak keluar emang?"

Dijawab dengan angkat bahu oleh Baekhyun.

"yauda ni Jco nya. Aku minta maaf ya kalau tadi ga sempet ngabarin ke kamu. Sibuk banget soalnya tadi. Maaf yaa"

Baekhyun cuma senyum tipis doang ngedenger alasan Chanyeol.

Plis deh. Dia udah tau ko lo sibuk apaan nyol hehe

"iya gue juga minta maaf dah ganggu lo. Spam chat dan bm aneh aneh gini sampe lo anterin kerumah."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur buat ngusap rambut Baekhyun pelan.

"gapapa kali itung-itung latihan buat nanti kalau lu ngidam hehe"

Mata Baekhyun langsung melotot "apaansih lo ah"

"hehe canda atuh nyai.. Sini peluk dulu rasanya aa kangen banget gak ketemu seharian sama neng geulis.. " Chanyeol ngerentangin tangannya buat nyambut Baekhyun

"gamau ah lo bau!"

"bau surga ini atuh yang gpp hehe"

Dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan di depan pintu udah kaya teletubis yang abis berpencar nyari makan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"lopada ngapain pelukan di depan pintu hah! "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf ya guys, w lama banget up nya. soalnya lagi banyak banget tugas bikin artikel! otak gue buntu buat berimajinasi didalam tekanan seperti ini eaaaaaak. makasih juga yang mau baca ni cerita ga danta dan sedikit berfaedah heheheehe

awofyuuuuuuuuu..


	17. Chapter 17

**20** : **00**

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah ke gap basah sama teteh lagi peluk-pelukan kaya teletubis di depan pintu, mereka berdua disidang di ruang tengah.

Dari tadi tatapan mata teteh udah kaya burung Elang bondol yang lagi mengintai ikan mujaer di laut.

Canyul mah cuma nunduk doang menghindari tatapan matanya, takut di amaterassu katanya, ih :((

"kenapa pada pelukan didepan pintu tadi? Kalau diliat tetangga gimana? Mau bikin malu keluarga?" teteh mulai introgerasi mereka

Baekhyun sama Canyul geleng-geleng kepala gak bisa jawab apa apa.

"lo juga dek, tadi gue lewat depan kamar lo lagi nangis ya maki maki si caplang. Sebenernya hubungan kalian itu apaansih? "

.

.

.

Baekhyun diem.

.

.

.

.

Canyul panas dingin.

.

.

.

.

"kalau orang nanya tuh jawab! Percuma kan Tuhan udah nyiptain kuping lo segede terpal hajatan tapi masih budek? " matanya ngelirik sinis kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngangkat wajahnya bentar, bermaksud nerima kode sindiran tajam dari teteh.

Eh terus nunduk lagi, tau matanya teteh tajem bat kaya golok buat nyembelih :((

"tadi kita lagi bercandaan teh, eh terus khilaf kelepasan meluk. Maafya " kata Chanyeol

Teteh ngelirik kearah Baekhyun "terus lo mau aja gitu terus-terusan dikhilafin sama ni kuping talas? "

Gantian Baekhyun yang ngangkat mukanya.

Mukanya merah, antara malu sama kesel. Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena teteh adalah hakim sekaligus algojo.

Mau ngebela kaya gimana juga mah dia salah mulu. Jadi mending diem ga cape

"kadang gue suka heran sama lo dek. Gue dikampus disegani sama orang-orang termasuk cowo-cowo. Mamah juga dirumah sama, ke ibu-ibu PKK. Apalagi Papah. Sebenernya ini tuh si Canyul ya terlalu brengsek apa lo ya yang terlalu tolol sih? "

.

.

.

.

.

Busetdah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejam amat c omongan nya :(((

"gue yang brengsek teh dan Baekhyun yang terlalu baik. " jawab Chanyeol cepet

.

.

.

.

.

Unch...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Biarin fvckby gini Chanyeol itu gantleman gaes..

Mungkin inilah beberapa alasan Baekhyun bisa bertahan berlama-lama walau terus disakiti oleh kakanda Chanyeol Prawaksa Kumbara..

"Oh gitu.. Berarti Tau dong kalau orang baik jodohnya pasti baik juga dan begitu juga sebaliknya.. " kata teteh santai

"tapi kan teh jodoh mah udah ada yang ngatur! Kita mah manusia bisa apa kalau udah nasibanya begitu" sela Baekhyun

"nasib mah bisa diubah kalau lu mau cari yang lebih baik. Lagian emang lo mau dapet jodoh orang brengsek? Tukang mainin cewek? "

"jangan suka menghakimi orang begitu teh. Semua orang pasti berubah gak mungkin dia jadi brengsek selamanya" jawab Chanyeol tegas.

Chanyeol nih harga dirinya tinggi sekali. Sebagai lelaki yang gantleman doi gak bisa semudah itu direndahkan orang lain apalagi seorang wanita yang kodratnya dibawah lelaki..

Eyaaak

"Oh. Terus lau kapan mau berubah bos? Nunggu kawin 4 kali dulu atau ngawinin anak se RT dulu gitu baru tobat? Ejek teteh.

Sedangkan Chanyeol stuck. Skak mat gak bisa bales. Pikirannya belom sampe sejauh itu.

Yang dia pikiran sekarang cuma bagaimana caranya menikmati hidup sebagai remaja sekolah.

Dia gak tau kalau urusan cinta bakal serumit ini.

Dia pikir cinta itu cuma modal nembak dan bilang aku cinta kamu doang diakhir chatting.

Yakali. Anak orang gak bakal idup kalau dikasih makan pake cinta doang.

Kalau kata anak zaman 90'an mah

"Makan tuh cinta berak love"

Eyaaaak!!!

Teteh berdiri dan mulai jalan kearah tangga.

Rasanya dia udah gerah banget kalau lama-lama deket Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

Kesel liat Chanyeol yang suka banget modusin adeknya

Lebih kesel lagi liat Baekhyun yang mau aja dimodusi Chanyeol.

Rasanya teteh ingin pindah ke Meikarta...

"oiya, mending lo buruan balik ya. Soalnya bonyok dah mau pulang" kata teteh

Baekhyun nengok dan ngerutin dahinya bingung

"lah emang kenapa kalau mereka pulang? Biasanya juga Canyol santai aja"

"nanti mereka pulang bawa banyak makanan, dan dia pasti bakal lebih lama lagi baliknya" jawab teteh sambil nunjuk Chanyeol pake dagu tirusnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yallah.. Untung w takut ya ama lu :((" -kata Chanyeol dalam hati

"gatau mesti seneng atau ga punya teteh macem begini :')" -Baekhyun

"anjirkan tower gue diserang, niatnya kebawah mau ngambil minum doang padahal " -teteh Taeyeon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kamis**

 **07** : **45**

 **Baekhyun** **Pov**

Yallah... Cepet amatsih ya liburan udah datang masuk aja. Padahal gue belum sempat hunting foto buat di upload ke instagram

Nanti kalah saing sama mimi peri dong :((

.

.

.

.

.

"duaaaakkkkkk"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"braaaakkk"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gedebug... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"preeeet"

.

.

.

.

.

Adaw... Bokong gue sakit banget!! Siapa sih ni yang nabrak gue! Matanya ditaro di belakang dengkul kali ya!

"eh sori, kamu gapapa? "

Gue nengok pas ada suara dan tangan yang menjulur didepan muka gue.

Anjirrrr!!! Bening amat ya ni cewe :( gila dah gue jadi serasa kaya kotoran yang suka ada dipinggiran kuku kaki.

"eh iya selow sih, gue gapapa ko hehe" kata gue sambil menyambut tangan nya

"maaf ya tadi buru-buru galiat ada orang hehe" kata dia sambil cengengesan canggung

Gue jadi ikutan cengengesan "iya gapap ko, btw kelas berapa? "

Dia ngulurin tangannya lagi , dan gue otomatis nyambut.

"oiya aku anak baru. Panggil aja aku Hunjosmi , aku kelas 11. Kalau kamu? "

Wah ternyata dede gemay. Oke gue harus pake wibawa jawabnya

"oh siswi baru. Aku kaka kelas kamu. Panggil aja Ka Baekhyun hehe"

Dia kaget gitu pas denger nama gue, anjirrr apakah gue sefamous itu?

"Ka Baekhyun? Baekhyun Annisa? Aku adeknya Ka Micoli ka. Inget ga? Pacar kaka dulu waktu Smp ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Goat...

Micoli mantan gue yang ganteng ituuuuuuu?

Astagaaaa... Gue baru inget ternyata dulu gue pernah pacaran juga..

Yampun. Padahal waktu itu gue pacaran sama dia cuma seminggu doang gegara gue denger Chanyeol udah putus sama Maryanah.

Awalnya juga gue mau jadi pacar Micoli gegara gue patah hati banget denger Chanyeol jadian sama Yanah anak dance yang aduhainya minta ampun..

Eh setelah seminggu gue dengar kabar kalau mereka udah putus, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang bilang kalau mereka gak jadian malahan..

Yaudah karna itu gue minta putus sama Micoli, padahal sumpah deh muka dia gak kalah ganteng dari Chanyeol.

Cuma emang dasarnya gue udah love death sama Chanyeol, jadi aja gue kaya kerbau di cucuk idungnya kalau soal Chanyeol..

"Oiya sekarang kaka Micol udah kuliah ya? " tanya gue setelah sadar dari lamunan masalalu

"iya ka, dia kuliah di Malang. Baru masuk tahun ini. Kaka kenapa gak datang pas kelulusan SMA ka Micol? "

"hehe malu aku dek, kan udah gak akrab lagi sama dia. Kalau Somi datang ya waktu itu? "

Josmi senyum maklum denger jawaban gue "iya dia datang bareng Ka Vernon. Padahal mah chill aja kali ka. Ka Micol juga nanyain tau "

Gue ketawa gemes liat ekspresi lucu Josmi.

Sumpah deh ni anak gak berubah sama sekali. Dari dulu sampe sekarang mukanya tetep cutee

"salamin ajadeh ya sama Ka Micol. Oiya kamu mau langsung ke kelas atau ke ruang guru dulu?"

"aku keruang guru dulu ka, kemarin disuruh datang keruang guru dulu baru nanti masuk kelas barengan"

"mau aku anterin atau gimana? Udah tau belum ruanganya dimana?"

Josmi lagi-lagi senyum imut.

Yampunnn Jos.. Nanti kaka kalah saing atuh kalau kamu imut bat begini :((( semoga aja kamu ga kecantol ama Canyol yaaaa!!!

Soalnya tuh Canyol paling lemah sama yang imut-imut model begini

"aku udah gede kali ka, sendirian juga bisa hehe. Udah ya aku duluan! See you next time ka bee" Josmi pergi sambil dadah ke gue.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **KELAS**

"Som. Tadi gue ketemu Hunjosmi dikoridor tau. Dia pindah kesini ya? "

Gue nyamperin Somi yang lagi rebahan di meja sambil baca webtoon.

"iya. Semalem Micol chat gue katanya Josmi mau sekolah disini "

"oiya. Micol apakabar ya Som? Katanya sekarang dia kuliah di Bandung ya? " gue ngerebahin kepala gue di pundak Somi

Somi ngangguk "iya doi di Malang. Lagian waktu itu diajak ikut kebandara gamau. Padahal Micol yang minta buat ajak lo"

Gue manyun. Inget kejadian waktu itu kenapa gue gabisa ikut nganter Micol ke bandara.

"gue kan gabisa Som :(((("

Somi ngedecak males "iya udah iya. urusin aja tuh manusia kuping gajah lo"

Hehe..

Iya waktu itu gue gak bisa ikut ke bandara gegara malemnya Chanyeol Chat gue buat minta anterin beli sepatu

Dan dengan senang hati gue terima ajakan dia. Padahal besoknya gue udah ada janji duluan mau nganter Micol.

Tapi apalah daya.. Aku terlalu cinta

Dan sialnya! Pas hari H Chanyeol gak ada kabar. Gue telpon gak diangkat.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue chat gak di read..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sms pun gak dibales...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pas gue telpon lagi malah gak aktif..

Dan setelah beberapa jam kemudian dia baru bales kalau dia lupa punya janji sama gue

.

.

.

.

.

Kan...

.

.

.

.

.

Anjiggg banget yaaa :((((

Yaudahlah berkahir gue gabut. Udah gak bisa nemenin Micol ke bandara terus jalan sama Chanyeol juga gagal..

Beginilah mungkin balasan orang maruk seperti gue :') harusnya gue duluin janji ama Micol ketimbang nge iyan ajakan fiktif Canyul bangsul :((

"oiya lu punya id line Micol? Gue mau dong Som hehe"

Somi nengok kearah gue "mau pain? Micol udah bahagia kali sama cewek lain"

Som...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lu tau ga sih?...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang lo lakuin ke gue itu...

.

.

.

.

.

Jahanammmmmmmmm!!! :(((((

"gitu banget sih Som. Gue cuma mau tau aja kali kabar dia." kata gue jutek

"buat apa tau kabar mantan? Buat dirusak kebahagianya yang sekarang?

Wah...

Benar - benar sahabat tokay nih anak!

"anjg deh lo nge gas amat! Gue kan ngomong baik-baik kali"

"hehe sori ya lur. Abis gue kesel inget dulu. Walaupun Lo sahabat gue, tapi Micol udah kaya keluarga gue sendiri. Jadi gue suka sensi kalau inget dulu lu mainin Micol cuma buat pelampiasan doang" kata Somi cengengesan

Iyasih. Emang salah gue juga :( Somi sama Micol itu udah sahabatan dari masih jadi embrio.

Kebetulan ortu mereka itu juga sahabatan dan rumah mereka juga tetanggan

Jadi jangan heran kalau Somi selalu ngegas kalau ngomongin soal gue dan Micol.

"tapi kalau lu mau line nya nanti gue tanyain Micol dulu ya. Takutnya privasi." kata Somi balik fokus lagi ke Hp.

"iya Som. Kalau gak boleh juga gpp. Mungkin jodoh gue sama Micol cuma seminggu doang hehe" kata gue kalem

"Gablak anjir!! Gue kalau inget lu cuma jadian seminggu doang antara mau kesel sama ngakak. Udah kaya kuota anjir cuma seminggu "

Gue juga gitu Som. Pengin ketawa mulu kalau ingat zaman dulu. Haha

 **Baekhyun** **Pov**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol** **Pov**

Gue lagi dikantin ni bareng squad cogan. Mumpung lagi jam kosong dan si Suho baru abis dapet tf an uang jajanan mingguan dari bokapnya Yaudah aja jadi kita syukuran.

Padahal mah mulut gue asem banget pengin nyebat. Tapi gaenak masih pagi takut ketauan satpam sekolah yang lagi patroli

Yudahlah mending gue ngopi aja kali ya biar kaya eksekutif muda di ff badboy gitu hhehe

"eh plang. Kemarin lo abis jalan sama Jeni ya? " tanya Sehun yang duduk didepan gue

Gue jawab ngangguk pake kepala.

"doi upload foto pake jaket lo bego nih" Sehun nyodorin hp yang ada foto jenie nya

"manaan tuh jaket pernah dipake Baekhyun ya? " samber Jongin

"udah gitu di like sama si Lisa ya? Haha" Kris ikutan

Gue nganguk bentar sambil mikirin omongan mereka.

Dan...

Bangsul... Gue baru inget Lisa kan temenan ama Baekhyun. Pasti dia udah laporan sama Baekhyun ini mah.

Oh..

Shi!!

Ini baru nyambung. Pantes semalem dia ngambek parah gitu. Biasanya juga kalau chat nya ga dibales dia cuma marah bentar doang.

Minta beliin nyoklat depan komplek juga baikan.

Semalem mah dia marah tapi sambil ngomong ngelantur kemana aja.

Udah sih ini mah beneran dia tau foto nya si Jeni

"lagi mikirin ya Yeol mau bohong gimana lagi sama Baekhyun? " Kata Jongin sambil naik-turunin alisnya

Gue masih diem. Iyasih mikirin itu hehe

"bgsul. Gue lupa lagi kalau Jennie sama Lisa temenan juga. Pantes semalem nyai marahnya parah " kata gue ketar ketir

Anak-anak bangsat ini mah cuma pada ketawa laknat. Bukannya ngebantuin ketua genk mikir!!

Coba aja kalau ada si Jongday mungkin gue masih bisa berharap dapat pencerahan...

"cape ya bosQ? Haha" si Keris ikutan juga

Bangsul lu juga pernah kaya gini! Mau gue balikin tapi takut gue butuh bantuan dia nanti :((

"ya pastilah bor" kata gue lelah

"Baekhyun lebih cape lagi kali plang daripada lo. Lo mending cape bohongin orang. Parahnya Baekhyun cape buat bohongin diri dia sendiri plang " sambung Suho

.

.

.

.

.

Bajiguuuuur. ...

Kalau bukan tukang teraktir udah gue hajar mulut lo Ho!!

Bukan bantuin gue bikin tenang. Malah makin bikin kalut.

"mangkanya cepat hijrah dari dunia perplayboyan. Umur mah gak ada yang tau soalnya plang"

Anjir emang ya mulutnya si item. Belom pernah gue cabein kali.

"bangst ah lupada.. Bukannya bantuin gue. Bingung gue nih" Gue rebahin kepala gue ke meja kantin.

Serius dah gue bingung sama hubungan ini.

Mau gue lepasin Baekhyun tapi gue cayank..

Gue jadiin tapi gue masih suka khilaf :((

Coba aja kalau gue jadi boy si anak jajanan. Udah pasti ga bingung karena Boy hanya untuk Reva.

Taik! Ga nyambung author yang otaknya Aesthetic!

 _Gehehehehe_ _maaafya_

"sekarang sih gini aja nyol. Pilih aja mau serius ke Baekhyun apa kaga. Lagian kalau kelaman lu gantung juga kasian anak orang. " kata Sehun

"tau lu, kasian Baekhyun. Temen-temen basket gue pada nanyain line nya Baekhyun. Kalau gue ga mandang lu temen udah gue tikung" sambung Kris yang malah makin bikin gue watir

"gila lur, temen makan pager dong lau broh" Jongin ngeldek Kris.

"Baekhyun lucu. Imut. Gampang buat meluknya. Lu juga kalau jomblo dan bukan kawannya si caplang juga mau kan? " Kris naik-turunin alisnya.

"pandang gue dong kawan. Jangan sampe ada tragedi kantin berdarah nich" kata gue senyum sinis

Tiba tiba Suho ngegebrak meja

"ngomong mulu lu sialan. Sonoh buktiin ke Baekhyun! Kalau ngomong doang dibelakang mah keburu Baekhyun di gandeng tangannya didepan sama orang lain! "

Dan kita semua speechless ngeliat Suho yang lagi marah-marah dan mukanya merah gegara maksa nelan bulet-bulet pentol kojek bang Sagle..

 **Chanyeol** **Pov** **End**

.

.

.

.

 **10** : **00**

Geng Keong Racun Squad sekarang lagi ada di atap sekolah ni guys.

Sekarang emang jam istirahat, tapi mereka gak pada mau ke kantin gegara nemenin Somi yang lagi diet.

Biaslah namanya juga Squad, BestFriends Gawang.. Jadi begicu..

Padahal mukanya Lisa udah kaya ikan kekeringan nahan lapar, kalau Luhan masih stay calm senderan di sofa sambil denger headset.

Beda lagi sama DO yang lagi fokus main LD di pojokan.

Kalau Baekhyun lagi scroll tl Ig nya, siapa tau ada cogan lewat. Lumayan kan buat cuci mata..

Dan Somi lagi tidur nyenyak pake paha Luhan dijadiin bantal.

"sumpah deh lur, gue lapar bat ini. Gue makan ya Som. Biarin sendirian juga dikantin :((" Kata Lisa melas

Sumpah emang melas banget! Ratu swag juga butuh makan keleus..

"iya nih gue juga aus. Pengen es serut mang daniel. " Baekhyun juga ikutan

Somi mah masih anteng tidur atau pura-pura tiduran juga kita tidak tau,

"yaudah si kalau pada mau makan mah ke kantin aja. Ngapain nurutin banget Somi. Dia bukan Tuhan lopada"

Udah pada tau kan siapa yang ngomong?

Heheheee...

Iyaaaaa Uco yang imut yang ngomong.

"yauda si sono lopada pergi!"" kata Somi masih merem

Dan akhrinya Baekhyun-Lisa turun ke bawah buat jajan ke kantin.

"eh Lu, inget Micoli ga? " tanya Somi

Luhan ngedehem sebagai jawaban.

"adeknya sekolah disini tau, tadi Baekhyun udah ketemu"

"Micol yang mantannya Baekhyun kan? " tanya Luhan nunduk kebawah

"iya. Yang tetangga gue itu. Kaka kelas kita waktu SMP" jawab Somi sambil mulai duduk

"napa emang Som?"

"Baekhyun sih tadi nanyain Micol. Minta id Line nya lagi. Menurut lo gue kasih apa gak? " tanya Somi

Luhan ngelipet bibirnya tanda dia lagi mikir.

"kasih aja si Som. Siapa tau bisa CLBK kan? Kasianlah Baekhyun digantungin mulu sama caplang"

"gue juga maunya gitu Lu. Tapi takut kaya dulu lagi. Micol cuma dijadiin pelampiasan doang. Ujung-ujung nya dia jadi pengabdi Chanyeol lagi" Somi nyenderin punggungnya ke Sofa.

Luhan ngangguk-ngangguk "iya juga sih Som. Kasian Micol nya lagi. Tapi kalau ga dicoba mah kan gatau. Kali aja sekarang mah enggak. Tau sendiri kelakuan caplang makin parah "

Somi menghela nafas "yaudah deh gimana nanti. Tunggu balasan dari Micol dulu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, gue mau beli seblak ah. Lo mau juga ga? " tanya Lisa

Mereka berdua lagi jalan ke arah kantin yang masih penuh. Maklum sepanjang hari tadi pelajaran kosong, so pasti murid-murid pindah kelas ke kantin

"mau sih bor. Tapi takut mules. Tau sendiri kaforit ku kaya apa hehe"

Lisa noyor kepalanya Baekhyun

"favorite tulul"

"sama aja icaaa ah :(" ngeles Baekhyun

Chanyeol dan squad masih betah nongkrong dikantin padahal cuma mesen kopi sama pancong doang.

Si Bos sih udah bilang suruh pada pesen makan aja soalnya duit dia baru cair jadi no problem.

Tapi entahlah mungkin anak-anak jelmaan siluman air ini lagi pada waras atau punya rencana lain dibalik kelakuan bagernya.

Mereka cuma mesen kopi 2 gelas doang sama pancong 5ribuan buat dimakan barengan.

"plang, Baekhyun noh sama produk Thailand" Kris nunjuk kearah Baekhyun dan Lisa yang lagi jalan ke warung seblak mpo Titin.

Chanyeol bangun dari kursinya tanpa ngomong apa-apa.

Dari jauh anak-anak ngeliatin Chanyeol yang lagi ngajak ngobrol Baekhyun tapi sama Baekhyun ga diwaro..

Uhhhhh...

Kaciaaaaaan...

Gitu sih kata hati mereka

.

.

 **Baekhyun**

"lagi beli apaan yang? "

Gue nengok kebelakang pas ada yang nanya gue dan nepak pundak gue.

Oh...

Si manusia Undur-undur...

Gue balik nengok kedepan lagi. Tiba-tiba males liat mukan gantengnya. Mending gue liat mpo Titin lagi ngaduk seblak

"jangan kedekatan mukanya. Nanti kepedasan" Chanyeol ngerangkul bahu gue dari belakang

"lepasin ih risih tau! " kata gue ketus

Bodo amat ah! Gue mau coba galak sama dia. Cape akutu di mainin kamu mulu A...

"yaela selow kali, yang pada pegangan tangan juga banyak kali"

Chanyeol masih belum ngelepasin rangkulannya.

Dan gue juga jadi gamau dia ngelepasinnya :(((

Tuhkan.. Lemah lagi daku...

"ya gausah dirangkul juga kali. Biasa aja. Awas deh gue mau mesen seblak dulu"

Tiba tiba Chanyeol teriak ke Mpo Titin

"Mpo biasa ya seblak. Buat Baekhyun-"

"-eh gue juga dong sekalian" sela Lisa

"seblak dua Mpo. Spesial buat Baekhyun ya! Jangan pedes-pedes ya nanti Baekhyun saya sakit perut "

Mpo Titin Senyum geli "siyaaap bosQ"

Anjirlaaaaah...

Zaman milenium swykali.

"udah tuh aku pesenin. Sinian kamunya jangan deket penggorengan nanti kepedasan" Chanyeol makin narik bahu gue kebelakang

Gue cuma diem ngikutin dia.

Sekali lagi. Gue kalah sama hati w...

Taeq...

"nyol lepas ke. Gue gerah nih" kata gue pelan

Sebenarnya gue pengin nangis :'(.

Kenapsih malah kaya gini? Niat gue ke kantin kan mau makan bukan galau

Lagian sih lo segala nongol di hadapan gue nyol!!!

Chanyeol akhirnya ngelepasin rangkulannya.

Tapi tangan nya malah turun ke tangan kanan gue.

Dan berakhir dengan menggenggam tangan gue.

Anjis sia aing baper :')

Gue ngerasa Chanyeol ngedektin bibirnya kekuping gue deh. Soalnya nafasnya kerasa banget di cuping gue.

"maafin aku ya sayang.. "

Bangs ad...

Gitu doang aja gue nangis!!!

Bang sa d...

Kayanya Mpo Titin naroin sambelnya kebanyakan ini. Perih bat mata gue :'(

"aku udah janji sama dia buat nonton film kemarin"

 _Lu_ _juga_ _sering_ _janji_ _sama_ _gue_ _ko_ , _tapi_ _berkahir_ _lupa_ - _dilupakan_ :)

"Aku sama Jennie gak ada hubungan apa-apa ko"

 _Kita_ _juga_ _gak_ _ada_ _hubungan_ _apa_ - _apa_ _bangst_... :')

"kita juga gak ada hubungan apa apa.. " kata gue keceplosan.

Badan gue kaku. Setelah gue ngomong gitu Chanyeol langsung narik badannya dari gue.

"nah ini neng udah jadi seblaknya" Mpo Titin ngasihin bungkusan seblak yang ditanggepin sama Lisa

Chanyeol ngelepasin gengaman tangannya "berapa mpo? Saya yang bayar"

Dan Lisa narik lengan gue buat pergi dari situ...

Pergi dari samping Chanyeol...

 **TBC**

Oiya Micoli itu dibacanya: Mykoli ya wkwk


	18. Chapter 18

**Sekolah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **10.35**  
.

.

.

 **Baekhyun Pov**

.

.

Tuhkan ya emang si Canyol mah bener bener lelaki SuKiNaRang. Suka Bikin Nangis Orang.  
.

.

.

. 

_Sumfah itu gak nyambung bat ahaha_

.

.

.

Gue kira ini cuma efek seblak yang pedesnya ngalahin tetangga julit. Ternyata ini efeknya kakanda..

.

.

Tau gasih lopada?

.

.

Kalau lu lagi galau atau ga lo lagi ngerasa gundah gulana, gue nyaranin lopada makan seblak level master. Dijamin abis itu rasanya plong bangeet..

Semua kesedihan lo bisa lo keluarin dengan tangisan dan keringat yang mengucur deras, gausah takut ketauan orang lain. Mereka pikir itu efek seblak ko :')

"Tolol bat si ini yang bikin. Bikes gue aja! "

Gue nengok kearah Lisa yang lagi ngedumel sambil ngipasin mukanya pake kardus mi sakura.

"kan tadi lo bilang pedes ya anjir! " kata gue sedikit sewot banyak bapernya :")

Lisa ngambil akua botol ke-3 yang tadi kita beli marathon gegara seblak syaiton ini

"iya pedes sih, tp kalau kepedesan juga mah ga bisa dimakan bego! "

"lah ko jadi nge gas ke gue? Kan yang bikin Mpo" kata gue kesel

Lisa ngambil minum lagi "enggak bego, ini mah aksi-reaksi. Manusiawi gue nge gas. Kan gue lagi kepedesan. Lonya aja yang kebaperan"

Tuhkan, gue lagi aja salah. Gue mah gak baper Lis, rapuh doang...

"ah babi ini mah gue dikerjain si caplang jaenudin kali ya! Pedes bat Baekhyuuuuun 😭😭"

Gue liat mukanya Lisa yang udah kaya babi ngepet ketangkep terus digebukin masal ama warga.

Kasian banget anjir idungnya kembang kempis kaya pantat ayam.

"punya gue juga pedes Lis. Nih mangkanya masih utuh. Bingung makannya gue" kata gue cemberut

"udah lah gausah dimakan yu buang aja, tar kita mati lagi garagra kecabean ha ha "

"masa? Buktinya lo masih sehat walafiat sih? " kata gue mesem mesem

Mukanya Lisa bengong gitu, lagi mode mikir keras.

"lah emang gue kenapa?"

"lah kan lo cabe cabean import Thailand hahahahaha"

Abis gue ngomong gitu langsung cabut ninggalin Lisa dibelakang yang lagi kebingungan antara beresin bekas seblak kita atau malah ngejar gue..

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

Semenjak kejadian Baekhyun yang kabur ninggalin Lisa sendirian dengan masalah seblaknya. Daritadi mukanya Lisa asem banget.

Ditanya juga jawabnya seadanya, biasanya mah kan kalau ga ditanya dia malah suka cerita sendiri. Apa aja diceritain, bahkan hal yang sama sekali gak penting

Misalnya, kaya dia pernah nyobain makan upilnya sendiri gegara liat video bocah di instagram.

.

.

.

.

Entahlah.. Biarkan Lisa dengan dunia idiotnya..

.

.

.

.

"gurls, nonton yuk! Gue penasaran bat ni sama pengabdi setan." kata Luhan

"iya anjir, banyak bat spoiler nya di ig. Kuylah jadiin" kata Somi

Lisa mah lagi tidur mepet tembok. Sedangkan Uco lagi pake headset sambil baca majalah hidayah.

"Baek, ayo mau ga? Sekalian cuci mata, siapa tau nanti ada cogan nyantol hehe" Somi noel noel pundak Baekhyun

Baekhyun ngedengus males, dia pikir kriteria cowoknya cuma modal ganteng doang apa?

Dude. .. Baekhyun udah kenyang sama cowok ganteng. Chanyeol satu biji aja bikin sakit hati berkali kali.

"eh anying. Lo mah kalau orang ngomong dicuekin! Bikes anjir" Luhan mulai nge gas

"gpp sih kali kali, biasanya juga gue yang dicuekin orang" kata Baekhyun sambil ngambil headset di kantong tasnya.

"unccch... Baperan amat ci kamu cekalang.. Hwhehw 😙😙 " Kata Somi ngikutin gaya ngomongnya Anya di instastory

Baekhyun gak peduli, masang headsetnya terus lanjut nyetel lagu.

"yaudah Bek. Mungkin ini udah saatnya Allah mempertemukan lo sama jodoh lo yang asli kali. Udah sih move on aja dari Chanyeol" Kata Luhan kalem

Baekhyun gak ngerespon. Masih fokus sama lagunya.

"hahhh percuma Lu, ngomong sama jelmaan tapir galau mah. Cape doang didengerin ya enggak.. " Somi muter bola matanya males

Somi ikutan ngerebahin badannya disamping Baekhyun. Cape emang punya temen tukang baper cem Baekhyun, tukang cuek cem Dio, dan tukang bangunan cem Lisa.

.

.

.

"heh anjirrr! buahhahahaa"

.

.

.

Lah?

.

.

.

Kesurupan ya?

.

"Eh gila lu kenapa sih? " tanya Luhan

Kaget dia denger Somi ketawa teriak gitu. Serem kan kirain kesurupan setan badut.

"apaansih elah Som? " kata Lisa dengan suara seraknya.

Kayanya si Lisa beneran tidur deh. Soalnya mukanya kuyu banget.

Sementara Dio cuma ngelirik bentar doang, gak peduli. Gak penting, doi lagi nanggung baca cerita tentang pesugihan nikah sama ratu siluman.

Siapa tau bisa dianjurin ke Jongin, kan lumayan kalau duitnya banyak bisa dia pake jalan jalan ke eropa.

"Goblok Baekhyun. Gue kira lu lagi dengar lagu galau anjir hahaha" Somi masih ketawa ngakak.

Luhan masih ga ngerti, dan Lisa balik tidur lagi. Katanya perut nya kram. Vakum dulu dia dari perjulitan.

"apaan emang? " tanya Luhan penasaran.

Luhan bangun dan ngedeketin badannya kearah kuping Baekhyun

.

.

.

"Bangsaaaaat ahahahah! Yampun ga ngerti lagi w hqhaha" Luhan juga nular

.

.

.

Sebegitu parahnya kah selera lagu galau versi Baekhyun?

"sa lo mesti dengerin ini sa! Terus lo mesti bikinin gerakan dance ini ya! " Luhan nyopot satu headset dari kuping kanan Baekhyun dan ngasihin ke arah Lisa.

Baekhyun yang mulai ngerasa ada pergerakan di area nya langsung bangun. Ga lupa ngucekin matanya. Takut ketauan abis nangis

.

.

.

Yaelaaah...

.

.

.

"apaansih lopada ah! Jangan gangguin orang napa! " kata Baekhyun setengah kesel

"lagian lo mah geblek banget haha! Orang mah galau dengerin lagu adele kek" Kata Somi masih cekikkikan

.

.

Alis Baekhyun nyureng.

.

.

Luhan masangin headset kekupingnya Lisa.

.

.

.

"yampun.. Astagfirullah.. Yallah.. Apaansih ini hahaa" Lisa juga ikutan.

.

.

.

Doi berusaha ketawa walaupun perutnya serasa kaya lahar bergejolak.

"emang kenapasih kalau gue denger lagu itu? Itu juga kan lagu galau :( " kata Baekhyun melas.

Somi sama Luhan masih ketawa mesam-mesem. Lisa juga pengen ikutan. Tapi takut kelepasan dan nanti keluar ampas

"gaalau apaan anjir yang ada ngukuk gue denger nya ahah" kata Somi dan Luhan Kompak.

Akhirnya Dio yang dari tadi lagi fokus, kesel juga sama kelakuan kids berdua itu.

Dia bangun dari bangkunya dan berdiri disamping bangku Baekhyun terus nyabut colokan headset nya

.

.

.  
.

.

 _Apa salah dan dosaku sayang..._

 _Cinta suciku kau buang buang..._

 _Lihat jurus yang kan kuberikan.._

 _Jaran goyang... Jaran goyang..._

.

.

Dan tawa satu kelaspun pecah denger lagu galauan koplo Baekhyun..

 **Kantin**

"plang, kemarin gue liat Bekhyun jalan sama cowok. Gue kira itu lo tapi pas gue inget-inget lagi kan lo lagi dirumah nya Ka Yoora"

Chanyeol nengok kearah Kris. Tadinya dia lagi fokus ngapalin tentang rumus aljabar. Bentar lagi Pak Mahmod datang takut ngadain kuis dadakan.

"serius lo? " tanya Chanyeol

Kris ngangguk dan lanjut main hape lagi.

Bukannya udah pinter atau punya otak jenius, si Kris ini lebih ke gak tau diri. Dia pikir ulangan itu kan cuma ngulang. Jadi ga perlu belajar, cukup catet pelajaran apa yang dia inget.

Mangkanya kalau waktu pengambilan rapot. Ortunya dia ada aja alasan supaya ga datang ke sekolah.

Alesannya banyak, terakhir kali mereka ga datang katanya mau lihat proses lahiran si Jennifer, kuda asal Swedia yang jadi kembang desa di kandangnnya di daerah gunung mas puncak.

Untung aja, bapaknya Kris itu dewan komite sekolah jadi aja pada maklum.

"sama siapa ya dia? Setau gue dia gak ada deket sama siapa siapa selain gue" dumel Chanyeol

Kris ngangkat sebelah alisnya eh bibirnya.

"berarti lo gatau apa apa. Lo tau ga gue suka chatingan sama Baekhyun? " Kris naro Hp nya di laci bawa meja.

"lah emang lo chatingan sama dia? Sialan lo temen makan pager" kata Chanyeol yang mulai kepancing

"pager apaan? Lo sokap bos? Baekhyun kan masih single belom ada yang magerin" Kris naik turunin alisnya biar keliatan cool.

Mata buletnya Cahnyeol melotot. Skak mat sama omongan Kris.

"lah gue pondasi pagernya Baekhyun. Sebelum dipager kan harus bikin pondasi" Jawab Chanyeol sengit

Mungkin Chanyeol lemah dalam pelajaran matematika. Tapi soal ngeles dan ngardusin cewek. Doi number one. Tidak ada saingan nya selain bokapnya dulu.

"yaela tinggal gue rusakin doang pondasinya. Gampang kan?" Senyum Kris mulai mengembang kaya adoan brownis yang dikukus

"asianjing! Kalau lo cara nya gitu mending kita battle aja dah! Selesain secara gantle sekarang! "

"lah ayo! Sekarang nih? Mau battle gimana? " tantang Kris

"kaya biasanya lah! " jawab Chanyeol setengah kesel

"yaudah lo apa gue yang bikin?

"Gue lah! Bentar nih! " Chanyeol nutup bukunya kasar .

.

.

.

Persetan dengan aljabar! Ini masalah harga diri kelelakiannya sedang di ejek-ejek.

.

.

.

"yaudah buru jangan lama! Keburu bel masuk" Kris ngambil hp.

"udah ni anjig! Gue warna merah"

"yaudah gue Ijo"

.

.

.

Dan Chanyeol mulai ngocok dadunya duluan.

.

.

Iya... Mereka battle ludo king... Hehe

.

.

Gantle bat kan?

.

 **12:30**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

Hari ini gue ga mood banget sekolah. Ada aja yang bikin kesel. Padahal sih mereka ga ngelakuin apa-apa cuma karna perasaan gue lagi kacau aja jadi apa aja terlihat salah.

Gobok emang! Narasi aja gue belibet apalagi percintaan gue 😭😭

Kita semua jadi nonton pengabdi setan. Minus Lisa yang pulang duluan karena sakit perut yang tak tertahankan.

Walaupun sesungguhnya gue berharap banget bisa nonton film ini bareng Chanyeol..

Tapi kenyataan tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Selalu saja berkahir dengan asa.. :((

"masih ada waktu 30menit lagi nih, kebawah yu beli King Mango" ajak Somi

"nah itu pisan. Hayu Som. Enak kan seger" jawab Luhan

Halah. Jajan mulu nih anak kerjaan nya. Gatau apa gue lagi ngumpulin duit buat umroh? Biar doa gue cepet dijabah sama Allah hehe

"gamau ah, gue mau minum air mineral aja. Biar hidup gue sehat"

"halah, mangga kan buah. Buah kan sehat! Banyak vitamin nya lagi" Somi mulai ngedumel

.

.

.

Hahhh...

.

.

.

Gimana ya kalau ngomong sama anak-anak sendok sekop ini. Susah banget diajak hidup hematnya.

Gini nih kalau lagi pelajaran agama maenan pocong hunter. Gurunya udah cerita panjang x lebar x tinggi = luas bangunan.

Mereka pada gemes gebukin mba kunti yang suka terbang sambil ngelemparin pisau. 😒

"yaudah sih lo aja sono pada beli gue sama Baekhyun disini nempatin tempat duduk" kata Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Yaallah Kyung...

.

.

.

Baru kali ini gue temenan selama bertahun-tahun ngerasa haru. Biarpun tadi dikelas gue pengen banget sleding kepala unch lo tapi sekarang rasanya mau gue kecup.

.

.

Uco yang paling menegrti daku... ❤

.

.

"yauds lah! Kuy cabut Lu" ajak Somi

"bener nih gamau nitip? " tanya Luhan

Kita berdua geleng-geleng kepala sambil sibuk maenin hp. Biar kaya kids zaman now

Setelah Luhan dan Somi cabut. Gue dan Kyungsoo tetep diem-dieman. Bukan karena kita lagi marahan atau war ML.

Kalau Kyungsoo mah emang udah pembawaannya begitu. Nah kalau gue diem begini tandanya lagi sakit.

.

.

.

Hati Q lagi sakit :(((

.

.

.

"lo lagi kenapa be? "

Loh? Tumben ni Cilok peka.

"gpp co" kata gue pelan

Jawaban andalan cewek adalah gpp kan? Biar sekalipun perasaan kita abis kena angin tornado tetap jawab gpp kan? :')

"gpp? Jawaban macam apa itu? " Kyungsoo ngelirik galak kearah gue

.

.

Yallah yo...

.

.

Horor bat sih ini mah :(

"gue emang gpp co.. Santai sih hehe" kata gue canggung

Sumpah canggung banget emang. Biasanya kalau curhat sama Kyungsoo tuh via line bukan via vallen.

Kalau curhat langsung f2f gini apalgi cuma beduan sama dia mah gue canggung. Serasa kaya lagi sama teteh :((

"Caplang lagi ya? Masih kuat disakitin? Masih kuat di gantungin? "

.

.

.

Tuh kan :(((

.

.

.

ApakataQ.. Curhat langsung sama Kyungsoo mah serasa lagi walk interview. Pertanyaan nya beruntun dan sukar untuk dijawab :(

"coba buka hati buat orang lain. Hidup cuma sekali, kalau masa hidup lo kepake cuma buat di sia sian doang. Percuma lo dilahirin kalau begitu"

.

.

.

Gue juga pengennya begitu coooo :((((

 **Baekhyun Pov End**

"eh Som, si Baekhyun kenapa lagi ya? Kasian tau dari tadi diem mulu :("

Luhan sama Somi yang nunggu antrian. Gila ya! Ni banyak amat yang beli lagi pada ngidam kali ya?

"yaila paling juga gegara Caplang! Wes kesel aku Lu ngerunguke ceritane. Bosen" Somi mulai ngedumel pake bahasa ibunya.

Luhan nganggukin kepalanya. Alhamdulillah sih dia lumayan ngerti bahasanya Somi. Walupun dia anak blasteran Sunda-Russia.

"oiya ngomong-ngomong soal si Mikol itu gimana Som? " Luhan maju satu langkah.

"udah gue kasih ko Id nya Baekhyun ke Mikol. Tapi sih setau gue Mikol udah taken. Gatau juga sih tapi ah bodo"

Kebiasaan Somi, suka ribet sama pikiran sendiri.

"ya kalau belum mah, gpp Som balikan lagi mereka. Hehe" kata Luhan cengengesan.

"Ka ayo ih! Nanti kita telat. Bentar lagi jam 1 nih ah"

Si cowok yang dipanggil kaka mah selow aja. Tangannya ditarik-tarik udah kaya sapi yang mau di kurbanin.  
"santai sih de, masih 7 menit lagi ini."

Sedangkan si dedek mah gak dengerin. Fokus dia itu secepat mungkin harus sampe bioskop.

Soalnya kalau udah ketinggalin film walaupun cuma 2 menit aja bisa ilang feelnya.

"ayo buruan woy! Bentar lagi mulai nih filmnya. Ngapain sih lama banget di dalem? "

.

.

.

"woy jangan nyabun disini! Tar aja bego dirumah"

.  
.

"haha sianjing pikiran lo nyabun mulu! Lagi boker kali dia. Tadi kan di sekolah makan ayam geprek sambel kencur"

.

.

"yaela lemah amat gitu doang bocor"

.

.

.

"kaya lo kuat aja bego"

.

.

.

"lah kuat da aing mah! Buktinya tiap hari makan indomie telor pake cabe dan saos ubi busuk gue masih sehat"  
.

.

.

.

. 

"hahahah anjing! Emang aja perut lo tong sampah"

Baekhyun dan Dio udah berdiri di depan teater. Mereka lagi nungguin Luhan sama Somi yang dari tadi gak datang datang.

Di Line cuma ceklis doang. Di telpon sambungan dialihkan. Bikes banget kata mereka.

"kebiasaan banget sih, bentar lagi mau mulai nih " dumel Baekhyun.

Sehabis sesi curhat sama Dio, Baekhyun sekarang lebih banyak ngomong dan ngedumel. Mungkin Dio sudah berhasil mengeluarkan bakteri jahat dari dalam hati dan pikiran Baekhyun.

"ya emang gitu be. Paling juga mampir nyari jepitan alay" timbal Dio

.

.

.

.

.

"haaaaaai guyssss! "

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Dio nengok ke sumber suara. Dan mereka menemukan Somi dan Luhan tapi mereka ga sendirian.

Dibelakang mereka banyak banget orang. Udah kaya nonton crows zero pas kenji mau battle anjir ahha

Udah gitu orang-orang nya yang pada mereka kenal lagi.

Somi datang bareng Hunjosmie dan Mikoli yang kebetulan tadi ketemu tabrakan di depan toko istana bh.

Terus dibelakangnya ada Luhan bareng cogan squad.

.

.

.

.

.

Iya.. Romobongannya Kakanda Chanyeol juga hari ini pada nonton juga.

Padahal mah gak janjian tapi kenapa bisa ketemu. Apa jangan jangan ini?

.  
.

.

.

.

"Hai Bek-" Chanyeol-Mikoli

.

.

.

.

.

Nah loh... 

..

.

.

.

. 

Baekhyun bingung mau jawab sapaan siapa. Soalnya Chanyeol dan Mikoli nyapa dia barengan.

Dio nyenggol sikut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Ka Mikol 😊"

Dan Baekhyun lebih menjawab sapaan Mikol ketimbang liat Chanyeol yang padahal lagi jalan buru-buru kearah dia.

.

. 

**Hahahahahaa sebenarnya ini udah w up lama di wattpad Cuma w lupa bat mau nyalin ke ff teh** **?**

 **.**  
 **Oiya guys,gue juga jual t-shirt foto mau custom juga bisa guys. Ala ala tumblr kekorean gicu deh. Modelnya yang sering dipake henry suju m tuh. Model t-shirt foto. Dan kalau kalian ala ala kekorean dan minta , bisa tanya tanya dulu jangan doang ya heheh kagaklah canda**

 **Nih line Tiffany ex snsd : naliahs**

 **Harga murah sih. Parah deh pokokny hypster abess! Anjr w ngomong apa y wkwkw**


	19. Chapter 19

**Senin**

 **.**

 **18:00**

.

.

Gak kerasa hari udah malem. Soalnya kebablasan nongki asik di rumah kakek sih. Lumayan kan cuma beli mocca float sama spageti 7k bisa ngadem sambil numpang wifi gratis hehe

Kelakuannya si Jongin itusih. Anak anak udah mau pulang tapi kata doi tar dulu tanggung lagi download drama uhuk Korea.

Dia sih bilangnya gitu, tapi squad mah tau maksudnya adalah semi Korea. Untung aja Kyungsoo polos anaknya. Jadi dia diem aja, padahal tar pas lagi malmingan minta juga dia itu drama nya. Nobar kan kaya anak zaman now. .

.

.

.

Dah lu bayangin tuh malmingan ala Kaisoo nobar film Semi... Hehehe

.

.

.

Baekhyun dianterin sama Chanyeol. Niatnya Geng Keong Racun mau nguber, lumayan masih ada kartu diskon nya. Dari mall ke rumah Baekhyun cuma 7k.

Tapi Suho bilang, harga murah belum tentu menjamin keselamatan. Siapa tau aja kan abangnya ga iklas. Udah nganterin jauh-jauh, isinya bocah model radio butut bikin rusak kuping. Yang paling taktentuang nya adalah pake kartu diskon!

.

.

.

Gila kali, dikira ngisi bensin pake doa doang bisa penuh..

.

.

.

Gitu sih kata Raden Suho. Orang Kaya dari masih berwujud zigot yang jiwa sosial nya hampir nyerempet ke swombong.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol yang ganteng dan peka menawarkan dirinya untuk menemani Siti-Baekhyun kerumah dengan selamat sentosa tanpa rambut kusut gegara keangin-anginan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18:30**

 **.**

 **Rumah Baekhyun**

.

.

"udah sampe nih. Turun gih"

Baekhyun turun dari motor dengan suasana hati mendung. Dari tadi keluar parkiran si Chanyeol ngeselin banget dah.

Naik motor ugal ugalan. Biasanya cuma 20km/jam ampe Baekhyun bisa baca baliho yang isinya curhatan ibu ibu anti pelakor, atau ga mereka di klaksonin gegara jalan kaya keong ditengah jalan

Lah tadi mah boro boro baca baliho, melek mata aja rasanya susah. Perih banget! Si Chanyeol ga kira2 ngebutnya.

Untung aja helmnya pake daleman kerudung ninja, jadinya rambut indah berkilau Baekhyun tidac kusut.

Baekhyun ngasihin helm nya ke Chanyeol tanpa suara. Tanpa menatap. Tanpa basa basi dia pengen cepet cepet lari masuk kedalam kamar dan nyetel lagu metal biar nangisnya gak kedengeran :(((

Chanyeol ga ngambil helmnya. Dia masih natap Baekhyun datar.

"ck nih helm lo ah, pegel gue menganginnya! " kesel Baekhyun

"tadi emang janjian nonton sama dia ya? "

Baekhyun ngangkat wajahnya pas denger Chanyeol ngomong. Datar tanpa intonasi apalagi improvisasi.

"janjian apaansih? Gajelas bat lo kalau ngomong"

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. "lo janjian kan ama si coli buat nonton bareng? "

.

.

.

.

Buset dah...

.

.

.

.

"Micoli namanya. Kotor banget sih mulutnya! Lagian juga gue ga janjian. Ga sengaja ketemu aja tadi. Mungkin jodoh kali" jawab Baekhyun asal.

"jodoh orang kali. Ati-ati jangan terlalu berharap tar lu baper lagi" kata Chanyeol ngeledek.

.

.

.

Unchhhh...

.

.

.

Dasar Canyul kalau ngomong gak disaring, ngaca dong boy :))))))

.

"baper doang mah gue udah kebal! Lagian julit banget sih ngurusin hidup orang"

Karena kesel akhirnya Baekhyun nyangkutin helm nya di spion. Bodo amat dah kalau spion nya ongklek juga.

"sini dulu jangan kabur! Kalau lagi diajak ngomong tuh diem" Chanyeol nahan sebelah tangan Baekhyun.

"apaan lagi sih ah! " Kata Baekhyun kasar

"lu kenapa sih dari tadi Baek? Ngeselin banget." Chanyeol juga ikutan kasar

Muka Baekhyun makin asem digituin sama Chanyeol. Malah makin kesel dong digituin.

.

.

Sebenarnya ini siapa sih yang kenapa? W aja bingung hehe

.

.

Baekhyun narik nafas pelan, "Gue gpp ko Yeol. Udah ya lu pulang gue juga cape mau tidur"

Sifat alami wanita adalah sabar dan mengalah. Daripada urusannya jadi panjang dan runyam. Baekhyun mending nahan aja deh. Biarin tar dia sembuhin sendiri sakit hatinya :')))

Chanyeol narik pinggang Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Ditatap bentar wajah amburadul nahan amarah Baekhyun yang malah bikin tambah unch.

Sebenarnya dia udah pengen ngakak, tapi dia akan berusaha menjaga suasana romance ini demi kelancaran bersama.

"coba deh ngomong sama aku kenapa? Aku punya salah ya sama kamu? Apa gimana? Soalnya kamu jaga jarak gitu sama aku. Tadi aja aku dicuekin sama kamu. "

Chanyeol ngusap-ngusap rambut belakang Baekhyun pake satu tanganya. Tangan yang satunya masih anteng dipinggang. Ehehe

"gue gapapa Yoel. Perasaan lo aja kali, lagian Tanpa gue jaga jarak juga kita emang berjarak. Hehe" Suara Baekhyun mengecil diujung. Nahan nangis sepertinya

"ko gitu kamu ngomongnya? Pasti aku ada salah lagi ya? Coba kasih tau nanti aku gak ngelakuin itu lagi deh."

Baekhyun diem. Masih berpikir apakah dia mau ngelakuin ini atau enggak.

Tapi kalau dia gak berani ngelakuin ini, seterusnya gak akan ada yang berubah. Dia masih sama, si pecinta yang menahan pesakitan.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol... "

.

.

.

"ya sayang? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya gue udah capek kaya gini terus. Gue udah bosen baperan terus apalagi nahan cemburu mulu"

.

.

.

.

.

"kayanya gue mau nyerah aja deh sama lu. Gue mau move on aja.

Gue mau cari cowok lain aja yang bisa menghargai perasaan gue..."

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Jreng...

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Jreng...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jreng...

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

.

Kezel ga lupada? Heheheh

.

.

.

.

Btw gue turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Jonghyun Shinee. kalian boleh bersedih boleh ngerasa kehilangan asal jangan kelepasan terus khilaf. walaupun gue bukan fans mereka, tapi gue tau Shinee itu keren banget. kebetulan temen gue shawol. dan bias pertama dia adalah Alm. dia juga ngerasa terpukul atas berita kematian idolnya, banget malah. tapi harus tetap ingat. kalian hidup didunia ini gak sendirian. kalau kalian ngerasa capek dan lelah kalian punya keluarga yang bisa jadi tempat pulang ternyaman. atau kalian butuh cerita atau sekedar pelukan? kalian punya teman, sahabat atau siapapun orang yang kalian rasa buat nyaman.

.

jangan takut buat cerita, jangan takut mensuarakan hati kalian. btw negara ini menghargai Ham gaes. kalian bisa pilih jalan hidup yang kalian suka asal itu dalam konteks baik.

.

sakit hati, putus asa atau beban lainnya mungkin akan hilang ketika kalian pilih mati, tapi kesakitan gak akan berhenti ketika kalian mati. mungkin mati bakal keliatan pilihan terbaik ketika hopeless dan down. tapi percayalah hidup dengan baik adalah pilihan yang terbaik dari semuanya.

.

It's okay if your breath gets short  
No one is blaming you  
You can make mistakes from time to time  
Everyone else does too  
If I tell you it's alright  
I know that it's only words  
\- Breathe Lee hi

.

Mari kita bahagia Yorobun...


	20. Chapter 20

**Selasa**

 **.**

 **08.30**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Pov**

Gue masih keingetan aja omongan Baekhyun semalam. Yallah tuh bocah lagi mabok pepsi kali ya mangkanya ngomong ngawur gitu?

Sebenarnya juga sih gue udah menduga kalau pasti bakal kejadian seperti ini, pasti Baekhyun bakal cape sama hubungan ini. Tapi gue kaget kalau secepet itu datangnya.

Gila men, baru semalem doi ketemuan sama mantannya dan sekarang dia mau move on dari gue? Sepertinya kebanyakan main ig dah tuh bocah . Kepelet mantan!

"ah anjing! " gue ngebanting tas si item ke lantai.

"woy santai dong! Tas baru gue itu wa! "

.

Halah bodo amat tem!

.

"nah ini nih yang namanya karma. Enak ga wa dapet karma gini? "

.

Lah nyolot nih si Kampret!

.

"Karma apasih anjir! Gue taunya kurma"

Gue liat si Kris senyum miring kearah gue. Widih sok ganteng amat lo bos? Dikira gue ciwi2an bonceng 4 kali di senyumin gitu bisa mimisan terus nabrak tiang listrik.

"ya beginilah cyank ku, namanya roda kehidupan pasti selalu berputar. Kadang dibawah, kadang diatas. Kadang kalau lagi diatas suka lupa daratan sih lau bos"

.

.

Wah...

Heran gue sarapan apasih ini bocah tadi pagi? Ngomong jago banget udah kaya anak seminar-seminar club.

"iya tem. Biasanya kalau lagi diatas enak. Ngapain aja bodo amat. Gak mikirin kalau suatu saat ini bisa jatoh kapan aja "

.

Wah nambah si Kris lagi ikutan bener.

Apa cuma gue doang kali ya yang salah makan pas sarapan tadi? Tapi tadi pagi gue makan angetan sisa nasi goreng yang Ka Yoora beli dah semalam. Rasanya juga masih enak, walaupun rada kecut dikit sih.  
.

"gak jelas pada lo tapir! Dah ah gue mau cabut pelajaran. Kalau ditanyain bilang aja gue lagi sakit perut ga kelar kelar"

.

.

.

"dasar anak tolol, segitunya udah dapat karma masih aje pake bohong."

Bodo amatlah! Kacau banget mood gue hari ini. Gue kira biasa aja kalau Baekhyun ngomong kaya gitu, padahal gue udah persiapan dari jauh jauh hari. Tapi kenapa kenyataanya sakit ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanyeol Pov End**

.

.

.

Si Chanyeol emang lagi kacau banget hari ini. Dari semalam sih sebenrnya kacaunya. Semenjak pulang dari rumah Baekhyun sampe rumah pikirannya berantakan.

Pas Baekhyun ngomong gitu dia bahkan diem aja. Blank, gatau harus ngomong apaan. Pengin ngomong tapi rasanya lidahnya kaku.

Yaudahlah daripada nanti dia bikin bencana dan menyusahkan anak-anak kelas mending doi cabut aja tiduran di UKS sambil war, lumayan kan menyalurkan emosi hehe

"wah asik nih UKS sepi. Tidur ah gue sampe bel pulang"

Setelah buka pintu ruangan UKS sepi, Chanyeol buru-buru masuk ke bilik paling ujung. Paling jauh dari pintu masuk dan rak obat. Walaupun nanti ada orang masuk juga gak akan sadar kalau ada dia dipojokan.

"hahhh sial amatsih nih otak mikirin itu mulu. Oke oke santai sih stock cewean gue kan masih banyak. Baekhyun mah gampang tar gue lobi lagi" gerutu Chanyeol sambil ngurutin pangkal idung nya yang mancung.

Yah namanya juga cowok, kalau ga bangsat ya homo. Untung aja disini Chanyeol jadi bangsat doang. Hehe

Seperti itulah ladies otak lelaki. Mereka mah selalu ngegampangin perihal wanita. Padahal mah wanita selalu susah payah untuk perihal lelaki :((( anjir w ngomong apaan ya?

Udahlah biarin aja si Aa Boboan galau dulu. Biar nanti kalau udah bangun lebih siap untuk siksaan sesungguhnya. Hehe

 **.**

 **.**

 **09.00**

 **.**

 ** **Kelas Baekhyun****

 ** **.****

Seperti Chanyeol Baekhyun juga gak jauh beda kelakuannya. Dari tadi nyoret nyoret buku ga jelas. Dari halaman belakang kehalaman depan. Ngegambar love love yang tengahnya diretak-retakin terus bawahnya ditulis "broken heart"

.

.

.

Preeeeet...

.

.

.

Pacaran kaga masa patah hati? :))))))

.

.

.

Dasar problema zaman now!

.

.

.

"Baekhyun gila! Emak lo beliin lo buku buat belajar ya bukan di coret2 in alay begini" Lisa narik buku dari tindihan tangan Baekhyun.

Lisa nih anaknya berbakti bangat sama orang tua, gak mubazir, hemat dan swag abis. Mangkanya ibunya Baekhyun sayang banget sama dia.

.

.

Lahh?

.

.

"tau lu Be, katanya mau move on. Masa jadi galau sih? Gak ada bedanya atuh sama kemarin. " sambung Luhan yang narik buku Baekhyun dari tangan Lisa

Baekhyun milih rebahin kepalanya diatas meja. Dia juga masih mikirin sama omongannya yang semalam. Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen ngomong begitu padahal mah dia masih cynk sama Chanyeol.

Dia pikir setelah ngomong begitu, si Chanyeol bakal ngasih reaksi. Kaya misalnya nahan dia kek buat jangan nyerah. Atau sukur-sukur nembak sekalian biar mereka jadi official

Hah tapi harapan hanyalah harapan. Kenyataannya semalem si Chanyeol diem aja ga ngomong apa apa. Malah doi langsung ngelepasin pelukannya dan siap siap cabut.

.

.

.

Dan lagi, untuk terakhir disisa perjuangannya. Dia masih disakiti...

.

.

.

"kalau orang udah niat mau move on harus gerak. Jangan galau! Kalau lu terus sibuk galau kapan move on nya? " nah ini adalah suara dari Kyungsoo

.

.

.

Lagi nih ya

"kalau orang udah niat nyerah. Ngapain masih pertahanin kenangan? Kalau cuma begitu. Mending lu balik lagi aja kaya dulu. Sama sama sakit hati, sama sama galau. Jangan suka nyusahin diri sendiri"

Baekhyun ngangkat mukanya dari meja. Idungnya merah. Dan matanya sembab sisa nangis semalam.

"kalau orang mau move on juga butuh waktu tenang dulu kali Soo, lo kira ngelupain kenangan segampang nabok mukanya Lisa? " kata Baekhyun melas

"lah bocah nyolot sih lagi galau juga? " selak Lisa tidac terima

Dibales rolingan mata doang sama Baekhyun yang lagi galau.

"yaudahlah Baek, kalau emang masih mau galauin Chanyeol gpp ko. Abisin aja galaunya biar nanti tinggal sisa semangat move on nya :)" Kata Luhan sambil ngusapin sayang kepala Baekhyun

Baekhyun natap muka Luhan melas, antara baper karna nama Chanyeol atau baper kalau dia bakal move on dari Chanyeol.

"ck! Heran banget gue sama manusia zaman sekarang. Seneng banget nyakitin diri sendiri. Kalau udah tau dari awal disakitin kenapa masih terus bertahan. Giliran udah begini kan susah. Sakitnya jadi berakar"

.

.

Waw. . Quotes of the day by Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **09.30**

 **.**

 ** **Istirahat****

 ** **.****

Akhirnya istirahat juga. Begitu isi hati para kaula muda siswa siswi. Terutama juga isi hatinya Baekhyun yang lagi nahan pusing gegara galau.

Genk Keong Racun semuanya udah pada cus ke kantin, niatnya mereka mau neraktir Baekhyun makan tapi gak lebih dari ceban. Hehe

Tapi katanya Baekhyun mau ke UKS dulu tiduran sebentar. Kepalanya pusing banget dari tadi pagi udah gitu ditambah lagi sama pelajaran fisika.

Bobrok udah otak Baekhyun :(((

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun Pov**

.

.

.

.

Kreeeet...

.

.

.

"assalamualaikum... "

.

.

.

Loh tumben nih UKS sepi, biasanya pake waiting list kalau mau ke UKS. Ah syukur atuh deh gue bisa tidur nyenyak kalau begini kondisinya mah.

Gue jalan ke arah bilik paling ujung, tapi bukan yang mentok tembok. Kalau disitu iseng ah dipojokan sendirian.

Tapi mah sebenernya iseng juga ini di UKS sendirian :( coba aja ga berantem ama Chanyeol. Udah gue chat suruh kesini sambil bawain seblak :(((

Haaaaaah! Ayo Baekhyun semangat! Semangat move on untuk kisah percintaan yang lebih baik!

Akhirnya gue rebahan juga nih, dari tadi kepala gue senut-senutan mulu. Otak gue udah penuh sama Chanyeol eh pelajaran fisika pake segala pengin masuk juga ke otak, :((((

Gue tatap langit-langit kosong ruang UKS. Masih juga keingetan moment sialan semalam :(.

Kenapa gue yang nyesel ya padahal kan gue yang ngomong. Gue yang mau. Tapi kenapa juga Chanyeol ga ngomong apa apa ya? Katanya dia juga sayang sama gue. Katanya perasaan dia juga sama kaya gue.

Masa iya, bertahun tahun kita jalanin hubungan aneh ini Chanyeol bohongin perasaannya ke gue? Apa semahir itukah para lelaki memainkan hati wanita?

.

.

Tuh kan Q jadi sedih lagi :'''((((

.

.

"Chanyeol... Sialan "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun... "

.

.

.

.

.

Anjir...

.

.

.

.

Gila itu suara sapa ya?

.

.

.

.

Jreng

.

.

.

.

Jreng

.

.

.

.

.

Jreng

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berswambung...

.

.

.

hehehehehe


	21. cuma ngasih tau

Haloooooo yooooo whats up Yorobun... Ini ff gue lanjutin di wattpad. kira2 udah sampe part berapa gitu lupa wkakaka.

kalau misalnya mau baca di wattpad aja ya. @frozencbhs. Kalau gamau baca juga gpp, selow.

gue ga sempet nulis ini di laptop jadi gue kadang nulisnya di wattpad.

Okeee byeeeeee


End file.
